The Middle
by jooja
Summary: Nomadic adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan super. Namun, mereka menggunakan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan siapapun demi meningkatkan kekuatannya. Terror menyebar ke seluruh wilayah negara. Dan semuanya mengakui ini adalah perang antar saudara. Hinata dan Tsukishima adalah incaran bagi para Nomadic. Dan jika mereka mati, dunia akan hancur.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I want to tell you, bahwa Haikyuu! Bukan punya saya. Tapi punya Om Huruichi Furudate

Chapter pertama emang agak garing, tapi diusahakan chapter kedua bagus. Dan maaf bila ceritanya rada mirip kaya anime tetangga :'3

Jadi, silakan baca bagi yang ingin baca!

* * *

1\. Ramen

Rasanya enak sekali ya, makan roti daging dan ramen di hari yang dingin ini.

Seorang bocah sedang berdiri di pinggir jembatan besar dan tinggi. Angin berhembus kencang membuat surai jingganya melambai-lambai dengan sembarang arah. Mobil hanya berlalu lalang tanpa memedulikannya. Manusia sekarang... jiwa sosialnya mulai menghilang, ya.

Aku tidak peduli dengan semuanya, dan semuanya juga tidak peduli kepadaku.

Bocah itu kemudian menaiki pagar pembatas jembatan, dan mulai berdiri dengan keseimbangan. Lagi-lagi, kendaraan hanya muncul dan pergi. Angin semakin kencang, membuat jantung bocah itu mulai berdegup kencang.

Hinata Shoyou. Dia bukanlah lelaki yang beruntung di dunia ini.

Cahaya di langit jingga ini memantul ke sungai yang bersih dan menghiasi garis cakrawala.

Dia tidak bisa merasakan semangat. Sekalinya dia merasakannya, semua yang berada di depan dirinya hancur.

Dan dia akan bunuh diri dengan jatuh dari atas jembatan ini.

Teringatlah kembali momen momen yang menyakitkan bagi seorang bocah seperti Hinata.

"Pergilah! Tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu di sini!"

"Kau lebih baik mati terhanyut oleh sungai yang kotor!"

"Semoga kau membusuk di neraka sana!"

"Sialan!" Keluh Hinata. Keluhannya membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan memegang erat pagar dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Huwaaa! Aku belum memulai aba-abanya!"

Dan dengan tidak sengaja, Hinata melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna kuning berkacamata yang... lehernya digantung? Hinata sendiri shock, melihat lelaki itu sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan headphone nya dan sekaligus memainkan handphone itu. Apa dia tidak peduli jika dia mati?! Batin Hinata.

Kemudian, lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk seperti kakek-kakek yang sakit. Bocah yang memeluk pagar jembatan itu menggeleng-geleng dan mulai menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Shoyou, kamu harus fokus! Kumpulkan tekadmu untuk keputusan ini!

Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tapi masih saja terdengar suara batuk lelaki itu yang sangat memprihatinkan. Awalnya, Hinata bisa berkonsentrasi. Tetapi, batuk dari lelaki itu membuat Hinata sendiri muak. "Aaargh baiklah! Kuselamatkan!" Serunya dan mulai melompat ke arah lelaki pirang itu.

* * *

Mereka berdua terbatuk-batuk di pinggir sungai di bawah matahari senja. "Uhuk-uhuk, k-kau... tidak apa-apa...?" Tanya Hinata yang kebasahan. Lelaki yang tadi tergeletak itu kemudian tersadar dan langsung duduk dan menggerutu, "Sial. Jangan berlagak kaya pahlawan. Jijik tahu."

"Apa?!" Hinata tidak percaya. Dia sudah susah-susah menyelamatkan lelaki jangkung ini sampai membatalkan aksi bunuh dirinya. Dan lelaki itu mengeluh sial kepadanya. "Iya, sialan." Lelaki itu membenarkan, menunjuk ke arah Hinata. "Kamu ngebuat headphone dan handphone-ku rusak gara-gara ke sungai tadi, bodoh."

Hinata menatapnya dengan datar. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau lebih peduli dengan handphone-mu daripada nyawamu sendiri?" Tanya Hinata. Lelaki itu hanya mendengus, kemudian mendecih. "Aku tidak bisa mati dengan mudah. Nomadic sialan itu yang memenggalku."

"Nomadic itu berusaha kembunuhmu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Lelaki berkaca mata itu memutar bola matanya dan kembali melihat mata Hinata. "Masa' kamu tidak tahu? Si pencabut nyawa abal-abalan. Mereka berani-beraninya merenggut kehidupan orang-orang malang."

"Ah, iya, maaf." Bocah oranye itu mengangguk pelan mengerti. Memang, Nomadic itu tidak adil. Mereka membunuh orang seenaknya tanpa merasakan betapa sedihnya jika kau kehilangan orang itu.

Ah, kenapa Hinata ingat kepada sosok itu lagi?

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata lagi. "Aku tahu kau pasti orang yang kuat, dilihat dari fisik."

Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai angkuh. Lalu berdiri sesuai dengan tempo angin. "Tsukishima Kei."

Angin senja masih melewat, dinginnya cuaca serta dengan baju yang basah membuat perut Hinata yang tidak diisi beberapa hari oleh makanan meraung keras. Tsukishima mengernyit dan melihat ke perut kecil Hinata. "Hei, cebol. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan?"

"Sekitar empat hari, tapi jangan bilang aku cebol! Aku tidak sependek yang kau kira, tahu. Dan aku punya nama! Hinata Shoyou, itulah namaku!" ringis Hinata. Tsukishima mendengus lagi. "Aku baru saja mencuri dompet lumayan tebal, yang pasti isinya-" lanjut lelaki jangkung itu sambil meraba-raba kedua saku celananya. Dia tidak melanjutkan dialognya. Parut wajah Tsukishima semakin pucat dari pandangan Hinata.

Tsukishima terus mengecek seluruh kantongnya. Saku depan, saku belakang, saku jaket luar, saku jaket dalam, saku kemeja, "-banyak... sepertinya telah hanyut. Hah... Dua kali sial." Runtuknya. Keringat dingin Hinata mengalir di pelipisnya sepertinya dia lebih baik tidak menolongnya.

Langit tambah lama semakin berwarna ungu tua, hampir ke hitam. Hanya ada sedikit pancaran cahaya yang menolong Hinata melihat kesana kemari mencari dompet curian Tsukishima. "Tsukishima-san, yang itu bukan?!"

Tsukishima menoleh ke arah yang Hinata tunjuk dengan tangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Akhirnya." Lelaki berkaca mata itu menghela napas lega, mendekati ke sisi sungai dan mengambil dompet yang basah. "Isinya masih ada." Ujarnya meraba-raba dompet itu. Hinata pun ikut mendekatinya, ingin melihat seberapa banyak uang yang dicuri Tsukishima tadi.

Saat dibuka, hanya ada kertas putih tebal yang sudah basah sehingga tinta yang ada di sana luntur. Karena penasaran, mereka berdua pun membuka surat itu. "Su... rat... hu... surat hutang?"

Hinata menoleh ke Tsukishima, yang parut wajahnya benar-benar frustasi dan kecewa. "Seharusnya aku lihat isinya dulu sebelum mencurinya. Tiga kali sial." Gerutu Tsukishima lagi dengan aura yang menyeramkannya, membuat Hinata mundur selangkah.

Tiba-tiba, suara keruyuk pun terdengar di perut Tsukishima. "Hah... empat kali sial."

"Hei kalian...!" Seru seseorang dengan suara asing. Hinata dan lelaki berkacamata itu menoleh ke asal suara. Hinata memicingkan matanya, seseorang berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

Lalu, pemuda itu segera berlari mendekati mereka berdua. Belum dua puluh meter, dia sudah terengah-engah. Terlihat jelas pemuda berambut abu-abu seperti seorang kakek tua mendekati mereka dengan tahi lalat kecil di sebelah kiri matanya. "Kalian lapar? Mau makan?" Tanyanya dengan anusitas.

Hinata mengangguk penuh harap. "Iya! Aku saaangat lapar!"

Pemuda itu menyengir lebar.

"Aku punya tempat yang bagus! Tidak usah bayar!"

* * *

Dua puluh mangkuk dan lima belas piring menumpuk di atas meja makan. Hinata dan Tsukishima makan dengan sangat lahap. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu terus tersenyum. "Tidak usah khawatir, makanlah yang banyak!~" Seru pemuda itu yang Hinata dengar seperti suara kebijakan dari malaikat.

Seketika, pintu staff restoran dibuka secara tiba-tiba. "Hei, ada masalah apa kau kemari?" Tanya seseorang bertubuh kekar, dengan kulit berwarna kuning langsat terjemur cahaya mentari ditambah rambut hitam yang dipotong cepak.

"Nah, ini dia! Ucapkan kepadanya terima kasih karena dialah yang akan membayar semua ini~!"

"HEY IDIOT! JANGAN SEENAKNYA BERLAGAK BIJAK DENGAN UANGKU!"

"Ehh?! Tapi aku lupa bawa dompet sekarang...~"

Hinata yang melihat kedua pemuda asing itu hanya mengunyah makanannya dengan kebingungan. "Suga, yang benar saja. Bersikaplah seperti dirimu yang asli..." ucap pemuda staff dengan pasrah.

"Suga?" Ulang Tsukishima. Pemuda dengan tahi lalat itu menoleh ke Tsukishima. "Belum kuberi tahu, ya?" Ia mengangguk penuh cengiran jahil. "Iya, namaku Suga." Jawabnya. "Sugawara Koushi." Dan seketika petir menyambar.

Hujan makin deras, dan terdengar suara kobaran api dan juga pohon yang tumbang. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengarlah suara sirine pemadam kebakaran beserta ambulans.

Hinata dan Tsukishima merinding, sedangkan Sugawara hanya terkekeh. "Timing-nya tidak tepat, nih~"

Bocah berambut jingga itu meminum minumannya sampai air di gelasnya habis. "Fuaaah! Rasanya enak sekali sesudah tidak makan benar selama beberapa hari terakhir ini... tapi sebelas mangkuk dan tujuh piring roti daging sudah cukup untuk makan hari ini!" Gumam Hinata.

'Anak ini seenaknya berkata begitu dengan uangku...' batin staff itu sambil mengernyit.

"Perkenalkan, ini partnerku, namanya Sawamura Daichi. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Daichi. Dan Daichi, yang berkaca mata ini bernama Tsukishima Kei dan yang rambut jingga ini bernama Hinata Shoyou. Kami berkenalan dalam perjalanan ke sini." Sugawara kemperperkenalkan staff restoran itu kepada Hinata dan Tsukishima.

"Psst... dan apakah kalian tahu? Dia adalah suami idaman para wanita walaupun marahnya seperti iblis..." Sugawara berbisik dengan suara yang sangat kecil sehingga Daichi tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Hujan masih turun dengan sangat deras malam itu, petir pun ikut mengikuti sehingga rasanya menyeramkan jika keluar rumah pada saat seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa pekerjaan kalian?" Tanya Tsukishima kemudian. "Pekerjaan utamaku menjadi detektif swasta." Jawab Daichi sambil bersedekap. "Aha feherhanya huhit? (Apa bekerjanya sulit?)" Tanya Hinata ke Daichi.

"Hmph, bisa dikatakan cukup sulit. Ada banyak orang yang menawarkanku uang suap saat terjadi kasus-kasus yang cukup rumit." Jelas Daichi sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Hefehi afa hahusha?"

"Yah, seperti kasus penculikan, penganiayaan, tetapi seringnya sih pembunuhan."

"Gahiha fehafa?"

"Kalau itu sih tergantung kliennya. Kami menyepakati uang bayaran itu jika menurutku itu cukup."

Hinata berseru kagum ke Daichi, kemudian diam lagi. Dia tidak boleh bersemangat. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa berkomunikasi dengannya..." Gumam Sugawara polos.

"Kalau Sugawara-san? Apa pekerjaanmu sama seperti Daichi-san?" Lanjut Tsukishima. Yang ditanya menyengir. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bekerja sebagai detektif." Sugawara mengibaskan tangannya. "Kami adalah anggota inti dari Organisadi The Middle."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tsukishima, rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama organisasi itu..." Bisik Hinata ke lelaki berkaca mata itu. Tsukishima mengangguk. "The Middle adalah organisasi pihak tengah dalam perang antar saudara akhir-akhir ini. Mereka juga mengatasi masalah yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh polisi maupun militer. Kalau tidak salah, mereka mempunyai kekuatan supernatural yang sangat kuat. Kau bisa menyebut mereka sebagai pihak Nomadic yang netral..." jelas Tsukishima kembali berbisik.

Bocah kecil itu hanya meragu. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Tsukishima. Hinata hanya melihat kedua orang yang baru saja ia kenal dengan hati-hati.

"Daichi, Daichi, lihat, ada semut merah kecil di sini." Panggil Sugawara menunjuk ke semut kecil. Semut itu melangkah dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya ke dekat mangkuk pesanan Sugawara. Pemuda staff itu ikut melihat semut yang sedang menaiki mangkuk Sugawara. "Sebaiknya kau menyingkirkan semut itu." Usul Daichi.

Semut itu berjalan sampai ke bibir mangkuk, kemudian turun sampai ke kuah dan tenggelam. "Daichi, semutnya mati." Sugawara melaporkan.

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik singkirkan semutnya."

"Yah... sup tofu pedasnya kotor deh... Daichi, aku minta yang baru ah!"

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA!"

"Hiiiiy! Daichi seraaam!~"

"Apa mereka benar-benar The Middle?" Bisik Hinata dengan keringat dinginnya. Tsukishima menggeleng. "Entahlah."

Sugawara berdehem. "Oh iya, Tsukishima-kun, kau tinggal di mana?" Tanyanya.

"... Apa?"

Jujur, itu membuat tubuh Tsukishima setengah kaget. Sugawara membaca ekspresi wajah Tsukishima. "Tidak diceritakan juga tidak apa-apa."

Tsukishima menggeleng. Dengan tangan yang basah karena terus berkeringat, ia menjawab. "Aku kabur dari rumah. Orang tuaku cerai, dan aku pun memutuskan untuk hidup bersama ibu dan kakekku."

Hinata mendengarkan sembari menyeruput suah ramennya. Daichi mendengarkan dengan serius, sedangkan Sugawara masih menyengir kesana kemari. "Lanjutkan saja. Jangan hiraukan orang gila ini." Ujar Daichi menunjuk ke Sugawara.

Tsukishima menghembuskan nafas kaku. "Sejak saat itu aku diperlakukan keras oleh ibu dan kakekku. Tapi, sekalinya aku berbuat salah kepada mereka, aku sudah kena tonjokan kakek sampai hidungku patah, dan tongkat baseball yang patah karena ibu melemparnya ke tubuhku. Sedangkan kakakku disayang sepenuh hati."

"Sungguh ironi." Komentar Daichi. Tsukishima pun melanjutkan, "maka, aku melarikan diri dari rumah sebulan terakhir ini. Kadang tidur di rumah teman, kadang di bangku taman. Makanan pun aku harus mencuri uang segala. Karena diperlakukan keras, akibatnya aku tahan banting di luar."

"Tapi sama saja. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak punya alasan untuk hidup. Daripada seperti ini, lebih baik mati saja." Tsukishima mengakhirinya. "Kau mempunyai sejarah hidup yang unik, ya..." Sugawara memberi kesimpulan.

"Ayolah, Suga. Kita tidak punya waktu basa-basi sekarang... bos sekarang bisa marah jika kita tidak cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas! Dan kau dengan seenaknya membawa seseorang yang mempunyai masalah pribadi!" Seru Daichi tegas.

Hinata menelan makanannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sugawara-san bekerja sebagai apa, kalau bukan detektif swasta?" Tanyanya. Sugawara meragu. "Cukup berbeda sih... selain anggota The Middle, aku adalah bartender di bar terkenal~" Jawab Sugawara masih menyengir. "Kami diperintahkan untuk menangkap Gagak Hitam sekarang. Eh, tapi semua gagak berwarna hitam, 'kan?" Ujar Daichi.

Seketika, jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak. Tangannya menjadi dingin dan bergetar saat mendengar Gagak Hitam. Matanya membelalak ketakutan, tapi ekspresinya ia sembunyikan baik-baik agar tidak dicurigai.

"Kalau begitu, kami bisa membantu kalian. Dan jika bisa, kami meminta sedikit bayaran untuk makan beberapa hari ini." Ujar Tsukishima.

"Kami sangat membutuhkan ua-"

Suara dobrakan meja makan pun membuat Tsukishima, Daichi, dan Sugawara terkejut. "Ada apa?" Tanya Daichi sedikit curiga.

"S-sepertinya a-aku ingat... aku mempunyai urusan yang sangat penting... a-aku harus bertemu seseorang..." ucap Hinata terbata-bata, lalu melesat pergi.

Sebuah cengkraman kuat terasa di bagian belakang kerah kemeja seragam milik Hinata. "Hei, tingkah lakumu mencurigakan, dik. Jawab dengan jujur, kalau tidak semua makanan ini kau yang bayar." Ujar Daichi dengan suara rendahnya yang menakutkan membuat bulu kuduk Hinata semuanya berdiri.

"Aku diincar oleh Gagak Hitam itu!" Seru Hinata setengah histeris.

Semua diam. Tsukishima membelalakkan mata dibalik bingkai kaca matanya dengan tidak percaya, dan Daichi yang menatap tengkuk Hinata tajam.

"S-setiap aku berada di suatu tempat, di sana ada Gagak Hitam. D-dan aku pernah melihatnya dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri! Di persimpangan jalan empat hari yang lalu..."

Dari ingatannya saat itu, Ia melihat ke kaca di persimpangan jalan, ada sebuah dua mata gagak berwarna merah di balik bayang-bayang. Semua orang di sana tahu, ada Gagak Hitam di belakang Hinata. Dengan goyah, ia berlari melarikan diri dari sekumpulan orang itu sekaligus dengan Gagak Hitam.

"Dia terus mengikutiku. Dia ingin membunuhku. Aku harus kabur dari sini sebelum Gagak Hitam itu muncul! Mungkin jika aku bersemangat kembali, dia sudah menghancurkan segala yang ada di depanku!" Cerita Hinata berlari dengan kerah yang masih tercengkram. "Hei, tenanglah! Kami akan membantumu menangkap Gagak Hitam itu agar kau tidak diancam olehnya lagi!" Daichi berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Terlihat Sugawara sedang menimbang-nimbang, kemudian ia memutuskan. "Jika diantara kalian bisa membantuku menangkapnya, akan kuberi kalian uang bayaran bernilai besar!" Seru Sugawara bersemangat.

"Apa?! Aku tolak sebesar-besarnya! Aku tidak mau jika aku menjadi umpan Gagak Hitam itu!" Seru Hinata masih dalam keadaan trauma.

Tsukishima mendengus angkuh. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjadi umpan?" Sindirnya dengan wajah yang meremehkan. Lalu lelaki jangkung itu berkata, "Jika uangnya bernilai sebesar uang jajan anak SD, akan kutolak."

Sebelah alis Sugawara naik, menyengir lagi. "Siapa bilang bayarannya akan sebesar itu?" Tantangnya lagi. Sugawara mengambil kalkulator di atas meja dan mengetuk beberapa tombol di sana yang membuat Hinata dan Tsukishima resah.

Daichi menghela nafasnya. "Jika dengan sikap Suga yang satu ini, jangan pernah main-main dengan masalah keuangan. Itu akan menjadi bencana besar." Pemuda berambut cepak itu berkata.

"Memang sebenarnya Sugawara-san sikap aslinya seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata sangat ingin tahu. Daichi meragu, dan akhirnya berkata, "Sebenarnya sih, kepribadian ganda. Akan aku jelaskan kepadamu, tapi bukan sekarang." Bisik Daichi.

Sugawara mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kalkulatornya. "Ini dia! Uang bayaran yang pas untuk kalian berdua!" Serunya bersemangat dengan sinar di matanya.

Dengan curiga dan waspada, Hinata dan Tsukishima melihat perlahan ke arah kalkulato-

"WAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GHYAAAAAAAAA!"

"KALIAN! JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"Daichi juga berteriak, tuh~"

Staff restoran itu menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin kita harus mengambil langkah cepat." Ia mengambil simpulan. Tsukishima bersedekap, keningnya mengkerut. Ia masih ragu. "Bagaimana cara menangkap Gagak Hitam itu?" Tanyanya.

Sugawara menyengir. "Aku saja yang mengatasinya sendiri dengan kalian berdua." Ia mengambil buku catatan, lalu menulis sesuatu, dan merobeknya kemudian memberikan kertas itu kepada Daichi. "Coba pahamkan isi kertas ini nanti~"

"Lalu... apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Hinata ragu. Iris mata senja itu kemudian melihat sepasang mata cokelat Hinata. "Mau apa lagi?" Tanyanya balik.

"Ayo, pergi ke tempat Gagak Hitam itu."

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau baca fanfiction pertama saya! Saya sangat senang :'3

Silakan kritik dan sarannya untuk review! Saya terima dengan senaaaaang hati! Saya masih pemula jadi nggak tau kalau buat cerita bagus kaya gimana. Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelum itu, maafkan ceritanya dari chapter 1-4 kedepan bakalan mirip kaya BSD mungkin sama. Ini cerita jaman 2016 awal, jadi saya gatau apa-apa dulu, masih polos :'D dan cerita ini udah draft sampai chapter 14 dan itu juga belum tamat *huhuhu~***

 **Warning:** **Cerita mirip anime tetangga, dan kata-kata umpatan. Gaje karena saya 100% pemula, hihihi~**

 **Haikyuu selalu milik om Furudate!**

* * *

2\. Gagak Hitam.

Sebuah gudang tua yang berdinding kayu. Langit-langit atap sana sudah mempunyai lubang yang besar. Awan menutupi sebagian cahaya sinar rembulan. Hinata duduk di atas balok besar, memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Sugawara-san... aku kira ini adalah hal yang buruk..." Hinata berkata.

"Tidak, ini adalah salah satu rencanaku yang paling mudah. Lagian, gagak hitam itu bukanlah tandinganku." Sugawara membuka halaman berikutnya pada buku yang ia baca. "Walaupun tampangku seperti ini, aku adalah anggota andalan The Middle."

Hinata terkekeh hambar. "Aku iri kepadamu, Sugawara-san. Kau benar-benar sangat percaya diri." Pelukan terhadap lututnya pun mengerat. "Tidak sepertiku..." Hinata menghembuskan napasnya. "Aku tidak tahu besok aku akan hidup seperti apa. Mungkin mati saja lebih baik."

Sugawara melihat tubuh bocah mungil itu dalam diam. "Dimana ada kesulitan, pasti kemudahan akan menyusulmu." Pemuda berambut kelabu itu membalikkan halaman berikutnya pada buku itu lagi.

Tsukishima yang berada di sebelah Hinata hanya melihat Sugawara dengan penuh kecurigaan. "Buku apa yang kau baca?"

"Buku psikologi." Jawab Sugawara. "Saking aku menyukai buku ini, aku sampai hafal semua isinya."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "Bukannya membosankan jika membaca satu buku yang sama berulang kali?"

"Hahaha... Orang-orang tidak akan bosan jika membaca buku yang disukainya."

Hujan sudah berhenti. Hanya angin kecil dan hawa-hawa dingin yang menyelimuti. Dari suasana yang sunyi, terdengar suara besi besar yang jatuh di bekalang Hinata. Ia berteriak, turun dari balok besar sembari menutupi telinga dengan panik. "Aku baru saja mendengar suara di sana." Ucap Tsukishima menjauhi tempatnya.

"Ya." Jawab Sugawara masih membaca bukunya dengan santai.

"Itu dia! Si Gagak Hitam! Dia sudah ada di sini! Dia ada di sini! Aku yakin itu gagaknya, Sugawara-san!" Seru Hinata panik.

"Tidak, kupikir itu hanya angin yang menjatuhkan sesuatu." Jawab Sugawara masih membaca bukunya.

"Mana mungkin angin bisa menjatuhkan besi!"

"Tenang, Hinata _-kun_." Sugawara menutup bukunya dengan satu tangan, dan membuat suara tutupan buku itu terdengar sangat keras. "Gagak tidak muncul dari tempat seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Tanya Tsukishima dingin. Sugawara menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kita lihat saja." Lalu ia melihat ke Hinata dengan pandangan jahil. "Kau suka volley, kan?"

Parut wajah panik Hinata tambah menjadi-jadi. "Apa maksudmu, Sugawara-san? Kumohon...! Jangan buat aku bersemangat!" Bukannya berhenti, Sugawara juga tambah memancing semangatnya Hinata dengan terus mengaguminya secara pura-pura. "Wah, aku juga suka dengan volley! Saat di sekolah dulu pun aku menjadi bagian setter. Bukannya Hinata-kun menjadi tim inti di klub volley sekolah? Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu toss yang spesial!"

"TOLONG HENTIKAN!" Jerit Hinata mencengkram kepalanya.

"Justru itulah yang membuatnya terasa ganjal." Jelas Sugawara dengan tenang. "Aku ingin melihat, siapa yang menghancurkan sesuatu di depanmu saat kau bersemangat?"

"Kau bisa terkena Cherophobia kalau kamu selalu diancam seperti ini. Rasa takut pada kebahagiaan karena yakin ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Psikologi Kejiwaan, jilid 3, halaman 117, paragraf kedua, kalimat terakhir." Sugawara mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Daichi? Organisasi The Middle beranggotakan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural."

Tsukishima menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak ingin amarahnya keluar sekarang gara-gara pemuda yang bernama Sugawara itu.

"Sekalipun tidak banyak yang tahu," Sugawara melanjutkan. "Ada orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural di dunia ini. Ada yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk meraih kesuksesan, ada yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk kepuasannya, dan yang lain jatuh karena tak mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya." Jelas pemuda bertahi lalat di sebelah mata kirinya. "Dan itulah kenapa perang antar saudara ini terjadi."

Tsukishima melangkahkan kaki ke depan Sugawara dan mencengkram kerah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. "Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres. Apa yang kau inginkan kepada kami?!" Gerangnya penuh amarah.

Hinata menjambak rambut jingganya. Ia berteriak histeris. Bocah itu semakin tak karuan. Ia terlihat sedang megalami kegilaan. Garis lingkaran pun muncul bercahaya dalam kegelapan kelam.

"Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Tsukishima menguatkan cemgkramannya. Salah satu alis Sugawara terangkat. Menyengir meremehkan.

"Membuktikanmu." Jawabnya singkat. "Kau mempunyai kemampuan supernatural yang paling hebat, bukan?"

Mata Tsukishima terlihat berapi-api penuh kemurkaan di balik bingkai kacamatanya, melihat bibir Sugawara yang bergerak lambat. "Kemampuan di Atas Derajat Dewa."

Tsukishima membanting Sugawara ke pinggir, dan pemuda itu pun mendarat dengan mulus. "Mau tunggu apa lagi? Cepat, kita harus hentikan Gagak Hitam itu!" Seru Sugawara. Tsukishima menghentakan langkahnya ke arah Sugawara. "Sebelum menghentikannya, aku akan menghentikan detak jantungmu terlebih dahulu." Ancam Tsukishima.

Tsukishima hendak memukul kepala Sugawara, tetapi ia melesat cepat menghindari pukulan yang membuat dinding kayu gudang besar itu hancur dalam sekali sentuhan.

"Kau menahan dirimu, ya? Aku lihat di berita, dengan sekali tinju, gedung 24 tingkat saja sampai hancur..." gumam Sugawara polos. Tsukishima mendecih.

Jeritan Hinata terdengar dengan histeris. Sayap gagak hitam pun terlihat tumbuh di punggung milik Hinata. Matanya berubah menjadi warna merah seperti burung gagak. Kemudian, terlihatlah burung gagak raksasa. Gagak Hitam yang Hinata takutkan, berada di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Gagak Hitam itu berkoak, suaranya nyaring sampai kaca-kaca di gudang besar itu pecah. Ia mengibaskan kedua sayapnya yang besar. Menggunakan cakarnya untuk menangkap Tsukishima dan Sugawara.

Mereka berdua menghindar, balok-balok besar pun berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Gagak Hitam itu menyerang lagi. Bulu sayapnya menjadi runcing dan tajam, lalu dikibasnya sekali sayap itu, dan bulunya meluncur banyak dengan cepat.

Tsukishima melompat ke atas Gagak Hitam. Mengendalikan gagak besar itu dengan cengkraman di kepalanya. Cahaya berwarna kuning bersinar terik dalam sekejap. Gagak itu sudah dalam kendali Tsukishima. Pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun itu bersiul, melihat aksi mereka berdua.

Kali ini, Sugawara terpojoki. Di sebelah kanannya ada Tsukishima dengan kekuatan Di Atas Derajat Dewa dan Hinata dengan Gagak Hitamnya. "Sekarang, menyerahlah, Sugawara-san." Tsukishima membuka suaranya dengan ekspresi angkuh merendahkan. Sugawara menyengir, dia melompat dan berlari di dinding kayu tua gudang besar itu.

Cakaran dan hantaman gagak hitam itu pun menghancurkan sebagian besar gudang tuanya. Sentuhan dan tinjuan Tsukishima juga menghancurkan apapun. Suara-suara bising mengiringi malam sepi itu.

"Ini luar biasa." Komentar Sugawara. "Kalian bisa dengan mudah..."

Besi besar dilempar ke arah Sugawara yang hendak mendarat. Pemuda itu menghindarinya, tetapi tidak bisa menghindari pipi kanannya yang tergores oleh ujung besi yang tajam itu.

"... Mematahkan leher seseorang." Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya Sugawara menyentuh tanah dengan kakinya dan membuat sepatunya terseret sampai ke ujung dinding.

Tsukishima pun berlari cepat ke arah Sugawara, mempersiapkan tonjokan ke kepalanya. "AKAN KUBUNUH KA-!" Serunya.

Seketika, semua hanya berwarna putih. Tubuh Tsukishima dan Hinata dalam mode Gagak Hitam tidak bisa bergerak. Seperti ada ribuan rantai yang melilit di sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Katanya mau membunuhku?" Sebuah suara pun muncul di belakang Tsukishima. Lelaki jangkung itu hendak menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak bisa. Dahi Tsukishima mengkerut. "Tapi maaf saja, kau tidak bisa." Kata Sugawara.

Sedikit demi sedikit, bulu burung gagak itu mengikis dan memperlihatka sosok asli tubuh Hinata. Matanya tertutup tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kemampuanku adalah Halusinasi Pikiranmu." Jelas Sugawara.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyerangku dengan kemampuanmu. Karena akan kubalas dengan membuat seranganmu itu menjadi sebuah halusinasi belaka." Sugawara tersenyum.

Dalam sedetik, semuanya kembali normal. Gagak Hitam sudah menghilang, Hinata terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Tsukishima pun begitu.

"Suga!" Seru Daichi di balik balok-balok yang rusak, melihat goresan di pipi kanan si rambut kelabu itu. "Aku tidak menyangka jika dirimu bisa berdarah."

Sugawara menoleh kemudian tersenyum. "Yo, Daichi~! Kau terlambat." Ia melambaikan tangan. "Aku menangkap gagak hitamnya. Dan bonus, aku juga menangkap orang berkemampuan Di Atas Derajat Dewa."

"Apa, kedua anak ini?" Daichi bertanya. "Dia punya kemampuan berubah jadi gagak." Sugawara menunjuk ke Hinata yang tergeletak, lalu menunjuk ke Tsukishima. "Kalau dia bisa menghancurkan benda dengan sekali sentuhan."

"Ya ampun." Daichi mendengus pelan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil sobekan kertas dari sakunya yang Sugawara berikan saat di restoran. "Apa arti dari semua ini?"

"Burung Gagak Hitam Raksasa dan Manusia Super akan muncul pada pukul setengah sembilan malam di gudang dekat apartemen lokal. Jatuhkan besi yang ada di dalam gudang. Amankan gudangnya agar mereka tak bisa kabur." Sugawara membaca suratnya dengan polos. "Itu adalah pesan bagus yang singkat, 'kan?"

"Kau melupakan hal yang paling penting!" Daichi memperingati. "Selanjutnya, jelaskan dulu. Berkat kau, aku harus memanggil orang yang bahkan tidak bertugas." Daichi mengacungkan jempolnya ke belakang. Tiga orang pemuda dan satu wanita pun muncul dari kegelapan.

"Mereka sudah susah-susah kemari. Setidaknya traktir mereka makan, kek." Ucap seseorang berkulit kuning langsat dengan potongan rambut cepak. Sawamura Daichi, detektif swasta, tangan kanan bos dari The Middle. Nomadic berkemampuan Tak Nyata Menjadi Nyata.

Lelaki berbadan besar dengan sedikit janggut di dagu mengibaskan tangannya kecil. "Tidak apa, Daichi. Di kantor juga kerjaanku hanyalah duduk di depan layar laptop." Azumane Asahi, seorang informan The Middle. Nomadic yang mempunyai kekuatan Tak Lagi Berbohong.

"Yes! Ditraktir Suga-san! Ahahaha!" Seru seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang digundulkan. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, pelajar SMA tahun ketiga. Anggota penyerang dari The Middle. Berkemampuan Fanatik.

Seorang wanita berkaca mata hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. "Setidaknya, dibayari makan malam oleh Sugawara itu lebih baik daripada mendengar celotehan si gundul dan si Noya ini." Shimizu Kiyoko, jurnalistik, sekretaris The Middle, Nomadic berkemampuan sebagai Penulis Takdir.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan si tinggi dan si pendek ini?" Lelaki yang tingginya hampir setara dengan Hinata melihat ke arahnya dan Tsukishima. Nishinoya Yuu, pelajar SMA tahun ke tiga, anggota penyerang The Middle. Nomadic yang mempunyai kekuatan supernatural Si Anak Desa.

"Kalau begitu, sudah kuputuskan~!" Seru lelaki dengan kulit putih pucat dan surai kelabu. Sugawara Koushi, anggota andalan The Middle, bekerja sebagai bartender di bar terkenal. Nomadic berkemampuan Halusinasi Pikiranmu.

Sugawara berpikir. Tsukishima-kun pernah bilang sesuatu...

"Tapi sama saja. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak punya alasan untuk hidup. Daripada seperti ini, lebih baik mati saja."

Dan Hinata-kun juga pernah mengatakan hal yang semakna...

"Aku juga tidak tahu besok aku akan hidup seperti apa. Kau benar-benar punya rasa percaya diri yang hebat, Sugawara-san."

Intinya, mereka sedang berada dalam keadaan terpuruk sekarang.

"Mereka akan ikut bersama kita." Sugawara berkata dengan polos.

"Apa?!"

"Yang benar?"

"Suga-san memang bodoh, ya."

"Aku tidak bodoh! Instingku mengatakan kalau mereka harus ikut juga!" Saat Sugawara mencemooh, Hinata bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, disusul oleh Tsukishima.

Mata Nishinoya pun melebar. "Kalian! Mereka sudah bangun!" Nishinoya melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata pun terduduk. "Ugh... apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya. Sugawara menoleh. "Hei Hinata, rupanya kau sudah sadar. Apa kamu ingat apa yang terjadi saat kau berubah?" Hinata beranjak duduk. "Apa maksudnya...?"

"Tapi apa itu yang ada di bokongmu?" Tanya Tsukishima datar menunjuk ke belakang Hinata. Karena ingin tahu, Hinata memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Ekor burung gagak pun terjulur panjang dari bokongnya. "HWAAA APA INI? APA INI? GHYAAA!" Hinata berlari-lari sambil memukul bokongnya sendiri. Sedangkan Tsukishima hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku bodoh si bocah berambut jingga.

Sugawara mendengus, puas. "Hinata Shoyou! Tsukishima Kei!" Serunya lantang penuh dengan kemantapan. Tsukishima nemoleh dan Hinata berhenti dari adegan lari-berlarinya. Dengan sepenuh hati, Sugawara menjulurkan tangannya, dan menunduk hormat. "Selamat datang, di The Middle Organization."

Terdapat sebuah jeda setelah itu, dan beberapa detik selanjutnya Hinata dan Tsukishima melempar pandangan sinis nan jijik.

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Daichi menepuk pundak pemuda bersurai kelabu itu dengan penuh pengertian. "Menyerah sajalah, Suga. Mereka menolak ajakanmu."

"Hei! Setidaknya hibur aku sedikit, napa?!"

* * *

 **Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiction aneh dan sedikit ngopy dari anime tetangga ini, terima kasih. *nunduk* *mewek***

 **Kritik dan saran kalian akan saya terima dengan senang hati! Dan jangan lupa untuk review cerita ini jika menurutmu itu menarik, hehehe...**

 **Dan satu hal lagi, bagi yang mampu menghadapi keluguan saya, tolong ajari saya tentang semua sistem fanfiction ini :') *merasa jadi bocah naif***


	3. Chapter 3

**Update yang sangat kilat...**

 **Warning: Mirip anime BSD, gaje, kata-kata umpatan, author cengeng, dll**

* * *

3\. Ember Dengan Air.

Pagi itu, Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Sinar mentari menyinari pengelihatan Hinata sementara. Lalu, lelaki itu terduduk dari tidurnya. "Jadi, tadi itu hanya mimpi?" Gumamnya sambil memegang dahi.

Tapi, seperti ada yang janggal. Hinata melihat kamar di sekelilingnya. Dan dia sadar. Dia kan tidak punya rumah. "Jadi semua itu nyata?!" Hinata langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar 'rumah'nya.

Saat membuka pintu, semuanya begitu asing di mata Hinata, kecuali satu, seseorang yang tak jauh dari sana sedang bersandar di pagar. "K-kau!" Seru Hinata menunjuk ke orang itu.

"Kau Tsukishima, kan? Tsukishima Kei?"

Tsukishima menoleh dengan malas. "Ada apa sih pakai ribut-ribut segala? Merepotkan." Cibirnya.

Hembusan nafas panjang yang lega pun terdengar dari mulut Hinata. "Jadi... semua yang terjadi kemarin, aku bertemu denganmu, lalu bertemu Sugawara-san itu nyata?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Tsukishima mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yaiyalah itu semua nyata! Kau menganggap semua itu hanyalah mimpi? Seperti anak kecil saja."

Hinata hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malu. "Habisnya-"

BYURRR!

Air pun terjun dari langit menghantam baju Hinata dan Tsukishima. Gelora tawa kemudian terdengar dari bawah. "Gyahahahahah! Tepat pada waktunya!"

Itu Nishinoya. Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Hinata, dengan sebagian rambutnya dicat warna kuning. Salah satu anggota The Middle yang Hinata dan Tsukishima temu tadi malam.

Dua kedutan pun muncul di pelipis Hinata dan Tsukishima. _Ini anggota The Middle kenapa pada miring semua kepalanya?_

"Yosh! Bagaimana kalian tidurnya? Nyenyak?" Tanya Nishinoya melambaikan tangannya. "Sangat nyenyak sebelum air dari ember itu mengguyur tubuhku." Tsukishima mendengus tidak suka. Tawa Nishinoya tambah menjadi lagi. "Kalian memang kocak."

Hinata hanya melihat. "Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya. Tawa Nishinoya mereda dan melihat ke Hinata. "Namaku Nishinoya Yuu. Kamu bisa panggil aku Nishinoya atau Noya!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tsukishima melemparkan handuk ke Hinata dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuknya sendiri. Nishinoya hanya nyengir. "Ya, mau apa lagi?"

"Aku akan mengantar kalian ke kantor!"

* * *

Mereka bertiga berjalan santai di persimpangan jalan. Cuaca sedang tidak buruk, jadi banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Nishinoya-san," panggil Tsukishima di sebelahnya. Nishinoya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman napasnya. "Kemana Daichi-san dan Sugawara-san?"

"Ooh," Nishinoya mengangguk sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di kepalan tangannya. "Daichi-san sedang mendapatkan kasus yang cukup absurd. Sedangkan Suga-san...? Dia menghilang seperti biasa."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu berjalan di sebelah Nishinoya. "Kasusnya kira-kira seperti apa?" Tanyanya. "Pfft," Nishinoya mendengus menahan tawa. "Kasus kemana perginya Sugawara-san saat hilang. Itu adalah kasus yang paling menyulitkan."

"Woah, hebat!"

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau malah tertarik ke kasus hilangnya Sugawara-san?" Ujar Tsukishima ketus.

Nishinoya terkekeh. "Hey, apakah kalian tidak keberatan jika masuk ke organisasi kita?" Tanyanya. Tsukishima dan Hinata sempat terdiam sesaat, saling memandang kebingungan. "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yah, seperti akan ada banyak ujian untuk kalian. Menguras tenaga, sabar dengan para anggotanya, rencana dadakan, keputusan yang tidak adil, dan banyak lagi." Jelas Nishinoya sambil berjalan. "Tapi yang penting kalian harus belajar tentang pribadi semua anggota The Middle, termasuk Sugawara-san. Dialah yang paling aneh."

 _Kami memang sedang melewati ujian kesabaran._ Batin Tsukishima sambil menatap Nishinoya angkuh.

"Sebenarnya lebih baik seperti ini sih," gumam Hinata menendang kerikil yang berada di depannya. "Melatih kesabaran, mengendalikan emosi, menguras tenaga, ada hasilnya. Daripada mati kelaparan."

Tsukishima dan Nishinoya hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam, lalu, mereka tidak berbicara lagi sepanjang perjalanan.

Tapi ia merasakan adanya keganjilan dalam suasana lingkungannya di menit terakhir ini. "Hey," dia membuka suaranya. "Apa benar jika ini-"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Seorang wanita pun menjerit panik, memutuskan kalimat Tsukishima tadi. Terdengar lagi suara tembakan yang dahsyat sampai memekakan ketiga telinga orang itu.

"Siapapun yang di bawah sana!" Seru seseorang dengan suara cemprengnya di atas gedung pencakar langit. "SIAPAPUN YANG MEMANGGIL POLISI, AKAN KUTEMBAK KALIAN! KORBANKAN PONSEL KALIAN ATAU KUBUNUH DAN KU BOM GEDUNG INI!"

* * *

Tsukishima memicingkan matanya, lalu matanya melebar, dengan suara syok yang dapat di dengar oleh Hinata. "Ada apa, Tsukishima?!" Seru Hinata panik.

"Dia membawa gadis."

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Dia menyandera seorang gadis." Jelasnya masih berusaha bersikap tenang. "Dia diikat dengan tali tambang di sebelah lelaki itu."

Nishinoya mendecih. "Ini tidak akan bagus." Gerutunya, sambil melihat ke sekitar. "Kalian, cepatlah bersembunyi!" Nishinoya menggenggam tangan Hinata dan Tsukishima ke dalam semak-semak yang cukup besar.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Hinata itu mengisyaratkan Tsukishima dan Hinata untuk mendekat. "Aku akan membuat dia terfokus kepadaku dulu, walaupun hanya sebentar." Jelas Nishinoya. "Ini mungkin tidak akan rumit."

"Jika aku cukup memancing dirinya untuk menyerangku, akan kuberi tanda kepada kalian untuk maju. Setelah itu, terserah mau berbuat apa!"

Hinata dan Tsukishima mengangguk. Masih banyak orang yang menjerit dan berteriak panik seolah-olah kiamat hampir tiba.

"Apa itu bagian dari sebuah rencana dadakan?" Tanya Tsukishima. Nishinoya menyengir, dan mengangguk. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

"Bersiap-siaplah!" Seru Nishinoya sambil berlari ke depan gedung pencakar langit. Hinata mengangguk, dan mengambil kuda-kuda siap. Sedangkan Tsukishima hanya berleha-leha melihat Hinata yang menahan semangatnya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana masih panik, menjerit tak karuan, dan berlari dengan goyah kesana dan kemari. Nishinoya berhenti tepat di depan gedung itu. "Hei, bocah culun di atas!" Seru Nishinoya dengan lantang.

Dari atas, terlihatlah bayangan kecil. Dari atas gedung itu. "Apa yang kau mau?" Tanyanya dengan bantuan toa.

"Apa yang membuat dirimu melakukan semua ini?!"

Dia terdiam di atas gedung, lalu lelaki itu melompat dan kakinya menghantam keras ke aspal yang panas. Rambutnya hitam, agak berantakan, dengan beberapa bintik hitam bekas luka jerawat di pipi.

"Aku mau balas dendam ke The Middle." Geramnya mengerikan. "Gara-gara organisasi sialan itu, aku jadi kehilangan adik perempuanku!"

"Dia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang berhasil selamat dari perang antarsaudara ini! Dan gara-gara salah satu dari kalian, dia terbunuh! Dan aku harus menghancurkan semua ini untuk membalas kematiannya!" Serunya penuh amarah dan emosi.

Dia menatap tajam ke Nishinoya. Melangkahkan kakinya dekat ke lelaki yang lebih pendek itu hingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Nishinoya. "Apakah jangan-jangan kau salah satu dari mereka?" Tanyanya dengan wajah mengerikan.

Nishinoya tersenyum, menyengir. "Akulah yang membunuh adik kecilmu itu."

"KALIAN BERDUA, KELUARLAH!"

Sedetik pun belum terhitung, Tsukishima menendang kepala lelaki itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan tatapan tajam dan sombong memperlihatkan kemampuannya yang dahsyat.

Lelaki itu terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, memegang pipinya yang tadi ditendang oleh Tsukishima. "Mau ajak berantem, heh?" Ujarnya dingin.

Tsukishima terdiam, agak syok. Menatap lelaki itu sampai terbelalak. "Ada apa, Tsukishima?!" Seru Hinata yang menyusul. Lelaki jangkung itu menelan salivanya.

"Kemampuanku..."

"Tidak berjalan kepadanya..."

"Itu adalah hal yang amat sangat tidak beruntung sama sekali." Gumam Nishinoya. "DASAR KEPARAT!" Jerit lelaki itu dengan tangannya yang mulai terlihat sebuah kilatan listrik, dan dia menghantamkan tangannya ke tanah.

"Semuanya! Lompat!" Nishinoya menarik tangan Hinata dan Tsukishima untuk melompat, tidak menyentuh tanah. Tanpa hitungan detik, puluhan orang tersengat oleh listrik itu dan pingsan di tempat.

"Apa dia akan menyalurkan kemampuannya lagi?!" Tanya Hinata bingun, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Dia sudah kehabisan energinya." Jelas Nishinoya menatap tajam ke lelaki itu. "Tapi kali ini kau harus berhati-hati, karena habis ini dia akan memakai senjata."

Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Memang begitu rencananya." Geramnya lagi. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah handphone yang layarnya memperlihatkan sebuah tombol untuk perhitungan waktu secara mundur selama dua menit.

"Jika aku menyentuh tombol ini, dalam dua menit, gedung ini akan hancur." Jelasnya sambil menyeringai. "Sial-" umpat Nishinoya, berlari berusaha untuk mendapatkan ponselnya.

Namun, hasil lari itu sama saja. Lelaki itu sudah menyentuh tombolnya dan waktu telah dihitung secata mundur. Lelaki itu tertawa puas. Sangat luas sehingga dia tertawa seperti orang yang terjahat di seluruh dunia.

"Tidak ada cara lain," ringis Tsukishima, lalu menoleh ke Hinata. "Hinata! Pegang tanganku!" Serunya sambil menjulurkan tangan. Dengan panik, Hinata memegang kepalanya. "Buat apa? Apa maksudnya?!" Dia panik.

"Kulemparkan kau ke atas gedungnya! Cari bomnya! Pasti bom itu berada di dekat gadis yang tadi disandera!"

"APA? MELEMPARKANKU? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

Tsukishima menggenggam kerah Hinata dan menariknya agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan. "Waktu kita hanya satu menit lima puluh detik lagi." Ucapnya dingin.

Tiada pilihan lagi selain mengangguk bagi seorang lelaki seperti Hinata. Dia memegang tangan Tsukishima erat, membiarkan tubuhnya dilempar oleh lelaki jangkung itu.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Eh tunggu sebentar aku belum si-"

"TIGA!"

"AAAAAAAAAKHHHHHHHH!" Hinata menjerit tidak karuan. Dirinya dilempar seperti sedan diajari cara terbang.

Karena masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, Hinata tidak menyadari jika dirinya akan menabrak kaca gedung hingga pecah.

Kepalanya pening, sakit karena kepalanya terjeduk kaca yang lumayan keras. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa kembali normal.

Hinata teringat perkataan Tsukishima lagi. "Waktu kita hanya tinggal satu menit lima puluh detik lagi." Dengan tangguh dia pun beranjak.

"Aku harus menemukan bomnya!"

Hinata berlari ke atas atap dimana lelaki itu berada sebelumnya dengan sanderanya.

Beberapa belas detik kemudian, pintu atap dibuka secara paksa. Seorang gadis yang diikat dengan tali tambang menoleh ke arah suara berasal. "Tenang! Aku akan membantumu setelah bombnya bisa kuhentikan!"

Hinata berlari ke arah bom yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi seorang gadis itu. Dengan cepat dia melihat waktunya. "Sial, sepuluh detik lagi!" Umpatnya sambil ke lokasi paling belakang gedung.

Lelaki bersurai jingga itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan, lu berlari sekencang dan secepat mungkin. Setelah mengambil kekuatannya, dengan seluruh energinya dia berhenti di lantai paling sisi dan melemparkan bomnya itu jauh-jauh dari gedungnya.

"GHYAAAAAAAAAA!" Serunya tampak semangat, hingga tangannya terasa begitu kuat untuk melemparkan bom itu ke atas langit.

Bom melambung dengan indah di udara, menampilkan waktu yang hanya tersisa dua detik itu hingga mele-

Tapi anehnya, Hinata tidak mendengar suara ledakan. Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

 **Hey, terima kasih yang telah membaca fanfict absurd ini. Hehehe... ini karena udah ditulis, jadinya update nya cepet deh.**

 **Seperti biasa, saya mau minta kritik dan saran, jika ada sesuatu yang mungkin tidak menarik dalam chapter ini dalam review. Terima kasih!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update kilat akan berakhir di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Warning:** Umpatan-umpatan kasar, OoC, mirip kaya anime tetangga, kali ini sedikit ada bumbu No Game No Life :'D, dan author cengeng :'

* * *

 **4\. Botol Dengan Air yang Bocor**

Tidak, Hinata memang tidak mendengar suara itu karena ledakann itu membuat telinganya tuli sesaat. Angin dan percikan-percikan abu tajam berhembus mengenai tubuhnya. Hinata berusaha untuk menggendong gadis yang diikat itu ke tempat yang lebih aman, di belakang ruang tangga.

Ia berusaha membuka ikatan tali di gadis itu, sambil meringis sakit karena beberapa percikan abu yang tajam itu menusuk tubuhnya.

Ia memang tidak bisa mendengar, tapi dia bisa merasakan sentuhan jari di pundaknya. Gadis itu mengisyaratkan untuk keluar dari tempat perlindungan. Hinata hanya mengangguk, karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mereka berdua pun perlahan berjalan ke sisi gedung. Terlihat Tsukishima, Nishinoya, lelaki yang membuat masalah, seseorang berkepala botak, dan seorang wanita cantik berkaca mata melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

* * *

"Maafkan aku jika membuat kalian sangat kerepotan!" Seru Yamaguchi, lelaki yang tadi menimbulkan masalah.

"T-tidak apa-apa! Aku memang sedikit kaget tapi itu tidak apa-apa kok!" Seru Hinata yang sudah bisa mendengar sedikit.

Tsukishima mendengus. "Setidaknya kau hanya membuat kerusuhan secara umu-akh!"

Lelaki gundul itu langsung mengacak-acak rambut Tsukishima. "Ayolah! Kita membuat masalah seperti ini untuk menilai kemampuanmu!" Serunya.

"Lagian siapa kau?!"

"Namaku Tanaka Ryuunosuke, panggil saja Tanaka!"

"Jadi semua ini adalah hasil tes?" Tanya Hinata, masih bingung. Kiyoko, gadis berkaca mata itu menoleh, "Iya. Aku sudah menulis apa kelebihan kalian, dan kekurangannya. Ini semua aku jadikan data sebagai identitas anggota resmi kalian."

Hinata dan Tsukishima membelalakkan matanya. "Kita?! Menjadi anggota resmi?!"

"Bagi mereka yang sudah tahu Organisasi The Middle dan anggotanya, mereka harus resmi ikut." Jelas Nishinoya membuka suaranya. "Jika mereka keluar, kita bunuh."

Hinata dan Tsukishima menelan ludahnya. "K-kenapa?" Tanya Tsukishima.

"Karena ini adalah organisasi rahasia." Jelas Hitoka, gadis yang tadi diikat di atas gedung. "Jika kita artikan air di dalam botol ini adalah organisasi rahasia The Middle," Hitoka memperlihatkan botol yang diisi air dengan penuh.

"Dan ternyata ada seseorang yang tahu, lalu dia keluar ke umum." Hitoka menusukkan jarum ke botolnya, hingga ada tetesan air mengucur dari botolnya.

"Rahasia kita bisa bocor, dan sedikit demi sedikit semua orang tahu, lalu Organisasi The Middle tidaklah rahasia lagi." Jelas Hitoka.

"Tergantung orangnya yang bisa menjaga rahasia." Tambah Yamaguchi.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sambil berjalan ke markas, di ruang bawah tanah. Mereka masuk ke rumah seorang wanita tua,

Hitam,

Buta,

Dan dia mencintai Tanaka, katanya.

Hinata dan Tsukishima dengan canggung tersenyum, walaupun wanita itu tidak akan melihat.

"Di sini," ujar Kiyoko membuka pintu tua di dekat gudang. "Hmph. Jadi di sini tempatnya." Tsukishima mendengus. Awalnya, dia mengira di ruang bawah tanah sana hanya terdapat dinding yang lembap, dengan lumut-lumut dan tetesan air dari torrent. Tapi, semua itu salah.

Saat Hitoka membukakan pintunya, terdapat lubang dari logam yang sangat kokoh. Saking gelapnya, Tsukishima hanya bisa melihat sisi luarnya saja. "Ayo masuk, Asahi-san mungkin sudah menunggu kita lama." Ujar Nishinoya.

Hinata dengan ragu memegang sisi logam di pintunya. "Apa benar ini tidak apa-apa?"

Yamaguchi mengangguk. "Ini perosotan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Cepatlah masuk sebelum nenek mengerikan itu mengetahuiku." Bisik Tanaka.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf ya, Hinata-kun." Yamaguchi mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata hinga terjatuh meluncur di perosotan.

"AAAAAAA!"

Perosotannya terasa meliak dan meliuk, memusingkan kepala seperti waterboom. Hingga akhirnya Hinata melihat titik cahaya, dan tubuhnya langsung keluar perosotan. Karena diterpa cahaya yang terik, Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat lalu melandas ke bantalan yang empuk.

"Kalian sudah sampai?" Tanya Asahi, mendengakkan wajahnya yang tadi dihalangi oleh layar laptop. Hinata menoleh. "Ah, i-iya, kita sudah sampai, Azumane-san!"

"Panggil saja Asahi, tidak usah canggung."

Lalu, satu per satu Tsukishima dan anggota The Middle lainnya pun menyusul. "Untung saja nenek itu sedang tidur di sofanya. Kalau dia sadar, matilah aku." Ujar Tanaka dengan hembusan napas lega.

"Jangan terlalu kasar, Tanaka-san. Tanpa beliau juga markas ini mungkin tidak akan ada." Yamaguchi terkekeh memperingati.

"Tapi masalahnya nenek itu mencintaiku! Kalau gadis SMA biasa juga aku terima. Nah ini?"

Tsukishima kembali melihat lubang perosotan yang tadi ia lewati. "Kenapa pakai perosotan segala? Seperti anak kecil saja." Gerutunya kecil hingga tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan. Tatapannya beralih ke betapa luasnya, terangnya, dan modernnya ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Tsukishima terdiam mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Markas yang cukup bagus," komentarnya, masih melihat-lihat. "Terima kasih pujiannya, Tsukishima-kun. Aku yang merancangnya." Balas Asahi yang kembali terfokus ke laptopnya.

"Semua ini Asahi-san yang buat?!" Seru Hinata memandang penuh kekaguman. "Keren!"

Asahi menggeleng pelan sembari mendengus. "Tidak usah dilebih-lebihkan, aku hanya membuat desainnya."

Semua orang kemudian mulai sibuk sendiri, mulai dari Hitoka yang membaca buku, Kiyoko yang menulis, Asahi yang mengotak-atik laptop, Nishinoya yang tidur dengan wajah yang ditutupi majalah, Hinata yang masih sibuk mengagumi markasnya, Yamaguchi yang memainkan ponsel, dan Tanaka yang diam-diam mencuri pandang ke Kiyoko.

Bosan. Itulah yang Tsukishima rasakan. Hanya duduk diam, dan menatap kosong ruangan modern di markas itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Daichi sudah memecahkan kasusnya Suga?" Tanya Kiyoko meletakkan buku-buku catatannya ke meja kerjanya.

Asahi bergumam, dia berpikir setelah menyesap kopi panasnya. "Daichi sudah menyeret Suga kemari setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi Suga kabur lagi ke Dunia Phantasm. Mungkin mereka sedang berantem sekarang."

"Dunia Phantasm?" Ulang Tsukishima melirik Asahi, tertarik. "Maksudnya?"

"Jadi begini," Asahi menutup laptopnya. "Dunia Phantasm, atau bisa dibilang Planet Phantasm itu tempat dimana para Nomadic bertarung."

"Karena perang antarsaudara sudah diakui oleh seluruh Dunia, pemerintah di seluruh negara membuat area khusus, agar tidak mencelakakan korban yang tidak bersangkutan, seperti orang-orang biasa." Jelas Asahi, yang berdiri dan mendekati sebuah pintu besi.

"Intinya, ada mesin yang bisa membuat planet. Ini pintu teleportasinya untuk pergi ke sana." Asahi mengetuk pintu itu lalu melihat ke Hinata dan Tsukishima sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengerang, "Itu sungguh keren... ada mesin yang bisa membuat planet? Hebat!" ucapnya dengan suara tertakan.

"Kita hidup di zaman teknologi bersatu dengan kekuatan fantasi. Jadi semuanya bisa mungkin terjadi." Jelas Tsukishima mendengus meremehkan Hinata.

"A-aku kan baru tahu jadi wajar kalau aku kagum!"

"Kampungan...~"

"Aku tidak kampungan!"

"Bolehkah aku sampar Daichi-san dan Suga-san?" Tanya Tanaka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Itu ide yang bagus, ini sudah terlalu lama." Gumam Asahi. "Apa Hinata dan Tsukishima ingin ikut bersama Tanaka?"

"Iya!"

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata dan Tsukishima bersamaan. Sesudah itu, mereka berdua saling melempar pandangan kesal.

"Pokoknya kita ke sana!" Seru Hinata.

"Aku tidak ikut." Tukas Tsukishima cepat.

"Dasar empat mata!"

"Cebol."

"Aku tidak sependek yang kau kira!"

Dan mereka berdua pun berkelahi. Asahi dan yang lainnya hanya memandang dengan terkekeh canggung.

* * *

Akhirnya Hinata dan Tsukishima (secara paksa) ikut dengan Tanaka. Tanaka membuka pintu besi itu. Di dalam pintunya, hanya ada kegelapan yang terlihat, dengan cahaya yang berada di sisi bawah ruangan entah dari mana. Mereka bertiga masuk dengan ragu dan sedikit ketakutan. Hanya ada langkah-langkah kaki yang terdengar di ruang sunyi itu.

"Jadi... dimana Dunia Phantasm yang Asahi-san bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata ragu. Tanaka hanya berjalan dengan santai. "Sistemnya belum dinyalakan oleh Asahi-san, jadi belum berfungsi." Jawab Tanaka.

"Dan kalian tahu, ada beberapa peraturan yang harus dipatuhi di planet itu." Kata Tanaka mengacungkan telunjuknya. Tsukishima mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Wah, apa isi peraturan itu?"

Tanaka menghentikan langkah kakinya. Hinata dan Tsukishima pun ikut berhenti. "Tapi sebelum itu, kalian harus jatuh dari ketinggian 10.000 meter terlebih dahulu."

Dengan kebingungan, Tsukishima mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya-"

Seketika semuanya terasa begitu terang oleh cahaya mentari yang menyilaukan. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Hinata maupun Tsukishima sendiri menjerit. Mereka _memang_ terjatuh dari ketinggian 10.000 meter. Walaupun pemandangan planet itu memang indah, rasa jatuh itu lebih mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu aku jelaskan isi peraturannya ya!" Seru Tanaka dengan jersey yang melambai-lambai diterpa angin.

"INI BUKANLAH WAKTU YANG TEPAT UNTUK MENJELASKAN SOAL PERATURAN!" Seru Tsukishima.

"Yang pertama, terdapat enam organisasi di planet ini, dan terdapat enam wilayah di planet ini. Jadi, kalian tidak boleh keluar dari perbatasan." Tanaka mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"TANAKA-SAN! KITA AKAN MATI!" Jerit Hinata memeluk tubuh Tsukishima.

"APA-APAAN KAU PAKAI ACARA PELUK-PELUK AKU SEGALA?!"

"AKU TAKUT TAHU!"

Tanaka hanya terkekeh, lalu melanjutkan. "Terus, peraturan yang kedua, kalian harus sepakat dan bersumpah 'Demi Kebenaran' jika kalian ingin bertarung dengan organisasi lain di tempat yang sudah ditentukan." Tanaka menunjukkan lambang peace di tangannya sambil bersila di udara.

"SEBENTAR LAGI KITA MENUJU KE TANAH!" Jerit Hinata lagi sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tsukishima, melihat jelas tanah yang akan menerpanya. "Mati aku mati aku mati aku..."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Hinata." Kekeh Tanaka. "Lalu peraturan ke tiga, jika salah satu dari organisasi melewati perbatasan wilayahnya dan memasuki wilayah organisasi lain, dia mau tak mau menyatakan perang kepada wilayah yang ia masuki." Tanaka memperlihatkan ketiga jarinya kepada Hinata dan Tsukishima.

Mereka sudah setinggi gedung pencakar langit yang ada di planet itu. Hinata memeluk erat tubuh Tsukishima, sedangkan Tsukishima sendiri merasa jijik, ditambah panik yang harus disembunyikan agar masih terlihat keren.

Mereka bertiga terjatuh, dengan suara hantaman yang sangat keras, dan suara retakan yang terdengar bising di telinga disusul kerikil-kerikil yang berjatuhan ke sembarang arah. Hinata masih memejamkan matanya, ia kira dia sudah mati. "Hinata, buka matamu." Ujar Tanaka.

Hinata sendiri merasa bingung, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya terik matahari menusuk mata Hinata, lalu melihat ke Tanaka dan Tsukishima. "Aku... tidak mati?"

Setelah menanyakan hal itu, Tanaka tertawa hingga terbahak. "Kamu mana mungkin mati lah!"

"Kau benar-benar pengecut sampai memelukku seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan." Ujar Tsukishima jijik. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah malu. "A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Oh iya, dan terakhir, peraturan keempat," tambah Tanaka. "Bermainlah dengan senang hati."

Tsukishima memperlihatkan mulutnya yang membentuk garis horizontal. "Mungkin yang ke empat tidak perlu dicantumkan."

Tanaka mendengus ingin tertawa. "Kalian ini kan Nomadic, orang yang mempunyai kekuatan supernatural. Mana mungkin bisa mati dengan mudah! Jatuh saja pakai teriak segala!"

* * *

"Panasnya..."

Hinata, Tsukishima, dan Tanaka berjalan letih di persimpangan jalan. Walaupun ada rumah-rumah dan toko-toko seperti dunia yang mereka tempati, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menghuni tempat itu. Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang terdengar, sisanya sunyi. Aspal memantulkan panasnya matahari hingga menusuk ke kulit mereka bertiga.

Kemudian, setelah sampai di sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh wilayah The Middle.

"Lalu... sekarang apa?" Tanya Tsukishima, menyembunyikan rasa letihnya. Tanaka mengambil nafas panjang dan terengah-engah. "Kita hanya... tunggu... suatu kerusuhan, dan di sanalah... Daichi-san dan... Suga-san berada."

Hinata melihat ke seluruh wilayah, _pemandangan yang sangat bagus..._ lalu ia melihat ke Tanaka. "Em, Tanaka-sa-"

Tiba-tiba seekor naga besar muncul di bawah bukit itu dan dengan ganasnya menyemburkan api biru yang dahsyat.

"SUGAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Terima kasih, bagi yang masih membaca fanfiction abal-abal ini, hehehe... Yang pertama maafkan bila cerita ini sedikit sama dengan anime lain, karena saya bikin ceritanya di saat-saat saya ngefans sama anime itu :'3**

 **Seperti biasa, silakan kritik dan sarannya di review, saya akan terima dengan senang hati~**

 **Sekali lagi, makasih yang udah mau baca!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update kilat selesai di sini~ dan sekarang ceritanya sudah rada engga mirip sama anime tetangga~**

 **Warning:** Kata umpatan, OoC, author cengeng XD

 **5\. Tetesan Darah**

Naga itu terbang di atas langit, melambaikan ekornya dengan sembarang arah. Naga itu meraung keras, menyemburkan apinya lagi.

Hinata menjerit kaget melihat itu semua. "Apa di dunia phantasm ini ada makhluk semacam naga?!" Serunya terkagum. Tanaka menyengir. "Entahlah, tapi naga ini berasal dari kemampuan Daichi-san yang membuat makhluk-makhluk mistis menjadi nyata."

Naga itu meraung lagi, mengeluarkan apinya lagi, tetapi ia terdengar seperti menjerit. Terlihat dari mata Tsukishima bahwa naga itu perlahan menghilang dan kulitnya seolah menjadi kupu-kupu yang terbang. "Lalu, dia memang menghilang secara begitu saja?" Tanya Tsukishima setelah naga itu mulai menghilang. Tanaka mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau itu sih aku kurang tahu. Nah, ayo turun sekarang!"

"Merepotkan." Tsukishima bergumam lalu mengikuti Hinata dan Tanaka yang sudah berada di depan. Mereka turun kembali dari bukitnya, berhenti di bawah pohon besar agar tidak langsung terkena sinar matahari. "Dimana mereka?" Tanya Hinata, melihat ke sekitarnya.

Sebuah langkah kaki kecil pun terdengar di dekat mereka bertiga. "Oi, oi! Kalian kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Sugawara melambaikan tangannya lebar-lebar seperti anak kecil. "Menjemputmu, Sugawara-san!" Seru Hinata. "Boss dan Leader sebentar lagi akan sampai." Tambah Tanaka.

Sugawara mengangguk-angguk. "Barusan juga aku sedang bermain dengan Da-"

Sebelum Sugawara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada sebuah karung gandum yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Sugawara memberontak tapi Daichi mengeratkan genggaman di karungnya agar terasa pengap. "CEPAT BAWA DIA KEMBALI KE MARKAS, SEBELUM DIA MENGGILA!"

.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan! Gara-gara sikapmu itu kau lupa peraturan pertama! Buat apa sih, pakai masuk ke Dunia Phantasm segala?"

Daichi hanya mendengar gerutuan dari jawaban Sugawara. Sebosan-bosannya melihat mama menonton sinetron, lebih bosan mendengar omelan dan pidato dari Daichi.

"Apa mereka memang sering seperti ini?" Tanya Tsukishima ke Asahi. Asahi yang masih berada di depan laptop mendengakkan wajahnya, melihat titik keributan. "Daichi tidak pernah mengomeli Suga sampai seperti itu sebenarnya..."

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

Suara berat pun menggema ke seluruh ruangan, membuat pemilik telinga yang mendengarkan langsung menoleh ke asal suara. "Ukai-san!" Seru Nishinoya.

Setelah kedatangan Ukai, seorang pria yang lebih pendek dengan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya menyusul. "Perosotan tadi itu menegangkan," gumamnya. "Selamat siang, Takeda-sensei." Jawab Kiyoko.

Tsukishima mendekatkan kepalanya ke Yamaguchi. "Apa mereka boss kalian?" Bisiknya kecil. Yamaguchi menoleh, dan sedikit terkikik. "Iya. Pria yang memakai kacamata itu namanya Takeda Itettsu. Boss kita. Dan di sebelahnya Ukai Keishin, Leader kita. Mereka berdualah yang mendirikan Organisasi The Middle."

Ukai melihat satu per satu anggotanya. "Dimana Ennoshita?"

"Dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Asam lambungnya kumat lagi." Jawab Daichi segera.

Seketika atmosfer di ruangan mendadak menegangkan dan mengagumkan bagi Hinata. Melihat Ukai dan Takeda berdiri di depan ruangan itu seperti melihat pahlawan yang berusaha mengatasi masalah.

Takeda melirik ke Hinata dan Tsukishima. "Pasti kalian anggota barunya, bukan?" Hinata tersentak dan mengangguk, hingga dagunya mengenai dadanya sendiri. "B-benar! Kami anggota baru di sini! Namaku Hinata Shoyou, senang bertemu denganmu!" Serunya tegang, lalu menunduk 90°. "Tsukishima Kei." Tsukishima hanya mengangguk biasa dengan tenang.

"Kalau begitu, Yachi, bisakah kau ambilkan kertas?" Ujar Takeda meregangkan tubuhnya. "Baik, sensei!"

.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Ukai. Dia, Hinata, Takeda, dan Tsukishima berdiri di tempat yang kosong dari ruangan, mengelilingi selembar kertas yang digambar simbol.

"Lalu, sekarang apa?" Tanya Tsukishima datar. "Teteskan darah kalian." Takeda menggigit jempolnya, lalu darah mengalir dan menetes hingga mengenai kertas. "Seperti ini."

Ukai dan Tsukishima melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali Hinata yang kesusahan. "A-aku tidak bisa menggigit jempol sendiri sampai berdarah..." katanya dengan malu. Tsukishima mendengus. " _Masa'_ begitu saja tidak bisa?"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya!"

"Kalau begitu, pakai jarum saja." Usul Ukai. Dengan mulut yang cemberut, Hinata mengangguk. Dia mengambil jarum yang diberikan Nishinoya. Kemudian menusukkannya ke jemari kecil Hinata sambil meringis kecil. Tsukishima mendengus lagi. "Hanya tusukan kecil kau tidak bisa menahannya?" Ejeknya dengan nada angkuh.

Hinata menatap kesal Tsukishima, "Berisik." Gerutunya. Hinata lalu memencet jarinya agar setetes darahnya bisa keluar dan menetes ke kertas itu.

"Sekarang, berpegangan tangan. Habis itu tutup mata kalian, biarkan kami yang urusi sisanya." Kata Takeda, memegang sebelah tangan Hinata dan Tsukishima. Dengan ragu, mereka berdua menutup matanya.

Ukai dan Takeda menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kami bersumpah, demi kebenaran, kami buat pemilik darah baru ini menjadi bangian dari kami!" Seru mereka serentak. Dan seketika kertas yang mereka kelilingi bergerak sendiri, memancarkan sinar jingga menyilaukan seperti berhadapan dengan matahari.

Tetesan darah Hinata dan Tsukishima melayang dari kertas, memancarkan cahaya yang sama. Kedua tetesan darah itu kemudian mengelilingi pemiliknya hingga menusuk dada sebelah kirinya.

Rasa sakit terus menjulur ke seluruh saraf tubuh Hinata dan Tsukishima. Saat tetesan darah yang bersinar itu memasuki jantungnya, yang dirasakan Hinata maupun Tsukishima itu seperti dicabik-cabik oleh tombak tertajam. Jantung mereka terasa digenggam sangat erat, hingga kedua detak jantungnya tambah cepat.

Dan pada akhirnya, sebuah setruman yang sangat sakit membuat Hinata dan Tsukishima membuka matanya, lalu berjongkok menggenggam dada sebelah kirinya. Mereka terengah-engah, bernapas seperti habis selesai melakukan push up sebanyak 200 kali.

"Sialan... rasanya tadi seperti ingin mati saja..." gumam Tsukishima sedikit ketakutan.

Setelah itu terdengar sebuah tepuk tangan tunggal, dari Yamaguchi. "Selamat ya, kalian sudah menjadi anggota resmi!"

Tanaka dan Nishinoya lalu tertawa. "Ya ampun, kalian ini terlu berlebihan seperti ingin mati saja!" Seru Tanaka.

Asahi menjitak kedua kening Tanaka dan Nishinoya. "Kalian harus lebih sopan lagi! Tidak tahu kalau ada Takeda-sensei dan Ukai-san?"

Hinata langsung menoleh ke Yamaguchi dengan cepat. "Yang benar?!"

"Kalian bisa melihat simbol yang ada di kertas itu sudah tertempel di dada sebelah kiri kalian." Jelas Ukai menutupi luka gigitannya dengan plester.

Lelaki pirang itu dengan ragu menarik kaos yang ia pakai, dan memang benar, sebuah simbol tertempel di dada kirinya. "Semuanya punya yang seperti ini?! Wah, keren! Seperti tato saja!" Seru Hinata penuh antusias. Tsukishima mendengus. "Dasar anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Oh iya, Hinata," ujar Daichi. "Katanya kau tidak bisa bersemangat karena kemampuanmu bisa membangkitkan Gagak Hitam dengan semangatmu, bukan?"

Takeda yang tadi sedang minum jadi terbatuk. "K-kau si Gagak Hitam itu?!" Serunya. Dengan polos Hinata mengangguk. "Lalu si kacamata ini mempunyai kekuatan Di Atas Derajat Dewa." Daichi menepuk bahu Tsukishima.

Sekarang giliran Ukai yang menyemburkan minumannya. "Yang benar? Kedua kemampuan itu 'kan diincar gila oleh para Nomadic!"

"Iya, tapi menurut data mereka masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya." Jelas Hitoka memberikan saputangan ke Ukai. "Jadi mereka masih membutuhkan pelatihan dan bimbingan. Kalau mereka tidak bisa memakai kekuatannya untuk membela diri dari Nomadic yang mengincarnya, dunia kemungkinan bisa hancur." Tambah Kiyoko memberikan data yang ia tulis ke Takeda.

Takeda melihat datanya, lalu melihat ke Hinata. "Besok kita akan mulai pelatihan pengendalian kemampuan. Aku yakin sekarang juga Hinata-kun bisa bersemangat. Jadi, jangan khawatir!" Ujar Takeda sambil tersenyum.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata tersenyum lebar, sangat senang.

Ukai mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau hanya tunggu besok pagi di sini."

Mata Hinata berbinar. Sikap aslinya yang ia selalu sembunyikan akhirnya bisa dikeluarkan sepuasnya. Oh tentu, dia sangat senang. Rasanya ia telah mempunyai keluarga baru setelah sekian tahun ditindas. Sekarang, Hinata tidak perlu khawatir. Ada banyak kawan di sekitarnya. Walaupun matinya sahabat kecil Hinata tidak bisa dibayar dengan apapun, namun ini sudah cukup baginya.

"T-terima... kasih..." isak Hinata menghapus ingusnya.

"Kau menangis, Hinata?!"

"Hey! Tersenyumlah! Jangan menangis!"

"Tisu mana tisu?!"

Saat yang lain sedang repot menenangkan Hinata, Tsukishima hanya duduk sambil mendengus melihat ke sana. "Merepotkan." Gerutunya singkat.

"Bertemu? Sekarang? Di sana? Apa kau sudah _gila_?"

Telinga Tsukishima menangkap suara itu dan sedikit menoleh ke ujung ruangan. Ada Sugawara sedang menelepon seseorang. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Tsukishima curiga. Sugawara yang tadinya bersikap ceroboh dan seperti anak kecil, menjadi serius dengan tatapan dingin ke dinding.

 _Apa dia benar-benar mempunyai kepribadian ganda?_ Itulah yang ditanya-tanyakan dalam benak Tsukishima.

Karena Tsukishima merasa tidak benar jika melihat ke Sugawara secara terang-terangan, dia pun pura-pura membaca majalah sambil melihat ke arah pemuda berambut kelabu dari sudut matanya, dan memekakan telinganya untuk mendengar baik-baik respon percakapan Sugawara.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

...

"Baiklah, karena kau memaksa. Tapi agak sulit karena ada dua orang penting di sini. Aku harus minta izin."

...

"Tunggu setengah jam lagi. Pfft, lagian sebenarnya aku tidak sungkan bertemu seorang musuh sepertimu."

"Musuh?" Gumam Tsukishima kecil, menatap tajam Sugawara dari belakang majalah. Memantau setiap gerak-geriknya. Curiga.

 _Apa dia adalah seseorang pengkhianat?_

Lalu Sugawara berkumpul ke dekat Hinata dan yang lainnya. "Ukai-san, Takeda-sensei, aku ingin meminta izin, manager di bar memanggilku untuk ke sana." Ujarnya.

"Yang benar? Ini masih siang hari, dan hari ini kau sedang libur." Kata Daichi curiga mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sugawara cemberut. "Kan manager sana yang memanggilku, jadi aku tidak tahu! Kalau nanti aku dipecat bagaimana jadinya?"

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau dipecat atau tidak. Yang penting awas saja nanti jika berusaha untuk kabur lagi." Ancam Daichi dengan wajah seramnya. "Hiiy, Daichi seram!~"

Takeda terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku izinkan. Tapi jangan membuat masalah di tempat umum!"

Sugawara menyengir lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Siap, pak!"

"Sugawara-san seperti anak kecil ya..." gumam Hinata, sebelum akhirnya mulutnya ditutup oleh Nishinoya. Sugawara menoleh, lalu menyengir dan jarinya melambangkan tanda peace. "Karena jadi anak kecil itu keren!"

Pada saat itu, Sugawara sudah keluar dari markas melalui pintu tangga keluar. Tsukishima beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Ukai dan Takeda. "Aku juga ingin minta izin." Ujarnya singkat. Ukai mengangkat alisnya. "Izin? Memangnya mau kemana?"

Tsukishima sedikit terdiam. "Aku ingin membuntuti Sugawara-san."

.

Ketika Tsukishima hendak membuka pintunya, sebuah buku yang terletak dekat di ganggang pintu, terjatuh karena tersenggol sikunya.

Dia mengambil kembali bukunya. Karena tubuhnya terlalu tinggi, dia menjongkok sekaligus menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Kemudian-

CTAKK!

Terasa punggung Tsukishima tadi dihantam sesuatu. Dia meringis, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Kamu siapa?" Ujar pemilik suara.

Tatapan tajam dari Tsukishima kemudian menjadi datar. Ternyata nenek tua, hitam, buta, dan mencintai Tanaka yang memukulnya dengan tongkat kayu.

"Aku orang baru di sini, nek." Jawab Tsukishima datar. Nenek itu mendengus, lalu mendengus lagi. "Tidak ada bau Tanaka-chan. Dacal pembohong!"

CTAKK!

"Tidak nek! Aku benar-benar anggota baru!"

"Tapi tidak ada bau Tanaka-chan. Dacal penyucup!"

CTAKK!

"Akh-Namanya juga anggota baru nenek!"

.

Tsukishima menggerutu sakit. Tadi dia hampir saja disiksa habis-habisan oleh nenek itu. Ternyata wanita tua bisa menjadi sekuat itu juga, ya.

Sudah pukul dua siang. Tsukishima sempat kehilangan jejak Sugawara, hingga akhirnya dia menemukannya di dekat gedung tua yang kosong. Tapi Tsukishima menggerutu. _Kenapa harus di tempat menjengkelkan ini? Kakekku pernah meninggalkanku sendirian di sini dan aku harus mencari tahu jalan keluarnya. Dan itu membuat masa-masa kelamku terungkit lagi._

Hampir saja semua usaha Tsukishima membuntuti Sugawara sia-sia karena suara daun kering yang Tsukishima injak membuat Sugawara menoleh ke arahnya.

Beruntungnya, dia tidak ketahuan.

Dari sudut pandang Tsukishima, Sugawara melihat sekeliling dalam diam, dan saat sudah merasa aman, ia memasuki pintu gedung itu. Lelaki jangkung berkacamata itu mendengus sambil tersenyum, dan masuk lewat pintu belakang. Yah, setidaknya masa-masa kelam itu membantunya agar tidak ketahuan lebih mudah.

Di lantai dua, dengan perlahan Tsukishima melangkahkan kakinya, sebelum mendengar suara gumaman kecil dari bawah yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau datang dalam waktu 20 menit. Sepuluh menit lebih awal dari dugaanmu sebelumnya." Ucap seseorang di bawah, dengan suara berat yang terdengar tinggi.

Perlahan, Tsukishima bersandar di dinding lalu melihat ke bawah dari jendela. Sayangnya, saking gelapnya ruangan, pemilik suara itu tertutup oleh bayangan. Tsukishima memekakan telinganya.

Hanya terdengar gumaman kecil dari jawaban Sugawara. Si pemilik suara menyengir di sana. "Siapa yang bertemu denganku sekarang?" Tanyanya.

Sugawara menatap horror lawan bicaranya. "Oh tidak, hatiku terluka! Teriris oleh pertanyaanmu yang setajam pisau dapur di rumah! Mengapa kau tidak mengingat si wajah tampan ini? Tidak, hatiku tidak bisa rusak sekarang... tanpa hati sistem ekskresiku jadi tidak sempurna!"

"Sebenarnya kau sedang mendeskripsikan hati nurani atau hati yang ada di perut?" Gerutu si pemilik suara. "Yah, omong-omong, selamat datang, Mr. Un-refreshing. Aktingmu tadi lumayan bagus juga."

Sugawara menyengir. "Jadi, apa yang kau mau, Oikawa- _kun_?"

 **.**

 **Aduh, saya** **seneng** **banget** **masih** **ada** **yang baca sampai** **chapter lima** **ini** **:'3**

 **Maafkan** **jika** **ceritanya** **terlalu** **berkelok-kelok, karena awalnya** **saya** **bikin** **cerita** **iseng, jadi** **nggak** **pake** **alur** **cerita**...

 **Terima kasih** **sebesar besarnya** **yang membaca** **cerita** **ini** **sampai** **habis! Silakan** **kritik** **dan sarannya, akan** **saya** **terima** **dengan** **senang** **hati!**

 **Hayoloh, Oikawa** **muncul, hehehe...**


	6. Chapter 6

6\. The Contra

 _Oikawa?_ Batin Tsukishima, menatap tajam ke bayangan. _Bukannya dia juga salah satu Nomadic terkuat?_

Tawa keras langsung menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Oikawa memegang perutnya yang kesakitan akibat itu. "Kou-chan, Kou-chan. Kenapa sih, kamu tidak mau santai? Padahal kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, lho. Aku 'kan teman baikmu dulu." Ujarnya mengangkat kedua tangan setinggi bahu, lalu melangkah maju keluar dari banyangan gelap. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak. Tapi kenapa harus aku? 'Kan tangan kanan leader-nya itu Daichi." Tanya Sugawara polos. "Aku 'kan cuman dekat ke Kou-chan. Terus aku juga kangen Kou-chan." Jawab Oikawa tak kalah polos, membuat sebuah keheningan secara canggung.

Sepasang mata milik Oikawa menatap lawan bicaranya. Sugawara bersedekap, bersandar ke dinding yang telah lapuk. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul ke Oikawa, membuat pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menelan salivanya. Walaupun terlihat santai, namun suasananya menekan.

Suara dengusan pun terdengar. "Kau yang memaksaku kemari, bukan? Dan bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Balas Sugawara tenang. Oikawa berkacak pinggang dan menatap datar Sugawara. "Kau benar-benar tidak suka basa-basi, ya." Gumamnya, lalu tersenyum kembali. "Aku mau kau mempertaruhkan orang yang berkemampuan Si Gagak Hitam dan dirimu di pertarungan nanti."

Tsukishima memekakan telinganya, menggepalkan salah satu telapak tangannya. Aku tahu sekarang. Sugawara-san adalah seorang pengkhianat.

"Lalu taruhanmu?" Lanjut Sugawara bosan.

Terlihat Oikawa sedang berpikir. "Organisasimu bisa mendapatkan salah satu bawahanku yang cukup kuat dan kalian bisa mengetahui semua rencana kami!" Serunya riang dengan tatapan polos. "Jadi bagaimana? Menarik bukan? Setuju?"

Sugawara mendengus lagi, ingin tertawa tapi ia malas. "Kamu itu bodoh atau apa?" Dia berdiri tegak dari senderannya. "Hanya orang ter-idiot yang menyepakati tawaranmu itu." Sugawara melangkahkan kakinya beberapa meter di depan Oikawa. "Bahkan dia juga belum tentu akan menerima-"

Terasa cengkraman di kerah Sugawara, keras dan lumayang menyakitkan bagi orang-orang normal. "Kau benar-benar Mr. Un-Refreshing. Tidakkah kau bisa menghargai kedatanganku dengan berkata 'aku setuju'? Aku sudah susah-susah datang kemari hanya ingin kau berkata begitu. Dan dimana Kou-chan yang asli? Si Mr. Refreshing? Aku benar-benar muak dengan tingkah lakumu." Geram Oikawa dengan seringaian murka.

Cengkraman itu tambah kuat dan wajah Sugawara dipaksa untuk mendekat ke wajah Oikawa hingga pemuda berambut kelabu itu harus berjinjit, kedua kakinya hampir tidak menyentuh tanah. "Intinya, aku memaksa." Kedua pasang mata pun saling menatap tajam.

Belum satu detik, suara hantaman pun terdengar. Meretakkan lantai yang kotor, seperti barbel berat yang dijatuhkan dariketinggian pesawat terbang. Oikawa melihat ke sumber suara, lalu mulai tersenyum lagi. "Oh, ternyata ada seseorang juga di balik bayangmu, Kou-chan?" Sugawara ikut menoleh ke belakang dengan mata yang membelalak tidak percaya. "Tsuki-" pemuda yang dicengkram itu dihantam ke sisi, namun dia mendarat dengan mulus.

Tsukishima yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menatap dingin Oikawa. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari gagak hitam?" Tanyanya. Oikawa bersedekap, mengengkat dagunya angkuh. "Iwa-chan, sekarang."

 _Ini buruk,_ Sugawara berlari dari tempatnya lalu menarik lengan Tsukishima dengan cepat, lalu peluru dengan cepat menusuk ke lantai yang tadi Tsukishima injak.

"Maaf Oikawa, aku tidak sempat menembaknya."

Iwaizumi turun dengan melompat dari lantai atas dan berdiri di sebelah Oikawa. Dia memakai baju serba hitam dengan senapan laras panjang yang menggantung di bahunya, dan menatap Tsukishima sinis. Oikawa mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Iwa-chan~ tadi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya."

"Tapi sekarang bunuh kedua cecunguk itu."

"BERLINDUNG!" Seru Sugawara memegang tangan Tsukishima sambil berlari dari tembakan peluru Iwaizumi. Mereka berdua pun berlindung di balik dinding kokoh, yang sedikit retak karena peluru yang ditembak oleh Iwaizumi.

Sugawara mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu mengerang. Tsukishima hanya melihat datar Sugawara, sebagian besar tidak peduli bahwa ulahnya akan menjadi seperti ini, tapi posisi mereka sedang terpojoki oleh senjata api.

Peluru pun masih dikeluarkan dari senapan laras panjang milik Iwaizumi ke dinding dimana Sugawara dan Tsukishima berada. Oikawa tertawa terbahak. Dia menaiki retakan besar di lantai ulah Tsukishima tadi. "Mau sampai kapan kalian bersembunyi?! Tidak ada gunanya lari dari kenyataan! Jika kalian sudah ditakdirkan mati, maka matilah!"

"Kou-chan memang hebat mau melawan diriku ini sebagai leader dari Organisasi The Contra! Organisasi yang menolak mentah-mentah keberadaan kemanusiaan! Jika kau membuatku marah, kau akan MATI! MATI DALAM SEKEJAP! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

…

"Dia sudah kelewatan menjadi gila." Gumam Sugawara dengan serius, lalu menoleh ke Tsukishima. "Tsukishima-kun, kau bisa memakai pistol?"

Tsukishima yang dari tadi bengong pun mengerjapkan matanya. "Hanya sedikit," jawabnya. "Baguslah." Sugawara mengambil sesuatu dari blazer yang ia pakai. "Ini, tangkap!" Tsukishima dengan refleksnya menangkap kedua pistol yang diberikan Sugawara. "Kau urus si manusia serba hitam dengan itu, aku akan mengurus yang satunya lagi. Dan aku harap kau bisa memakai dua pistol!"

Lalu dia pun mengangguk dengan datar. Sugawara melihat ke arah lawan di sisi dindingnya, dan nyaris terkena salah satu peluru yang Iwaizumi tembak. "Baiklah," Sugawara merangkak mendekati Tsukishima. "Jadi, yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah..."

…

"Mereka tidak keluar-keluar." Ujar Iwaizumi berhenti menembak. Oikawa menggembungkan pipinya. "Iwa-chan, sudah kubilang 'kan bunuh mereka?"

"Kamu juga jangan seenaknya menyuruhku! Memangnya aku ini robot apa?" Seru Iwaizumi dengan kesal melihat ke Oikawa. Oikawa cemberut. "Kau juga 'kan tinggal mendekati dindingnya lalu tembak mereka! Kemampuanmu juga namanya Peluru yang Tak Terhingga, jadi tidak apa-apa dong kalau menghabiskan peluru!"

"Oi! Memangnya menembak itu semudah yang kau ucapkan?!"

Seketika seluruh gedung berubah warna menjadi putih, hingga di dalam warna putih itu sangat sunyi tidak terdengar suara apapun dari luar. Oikawa mendengus. "Ternyata Kou-chan juga bisa memakai kemampuan Nomadic-nya duluan sebelum lawannya, ya?" Seru Oikawa ke sembarang arah. Suaranya benar-benar menggaung hingga tidak terdengar jelas akibat kesunyian itu.

"Ini di tempat umum, Tooru-kun. Kita tidak mau kan, wajah kita dilihat orang-orang awam kemudian wajah kita dipajang di koran sebagai seorang Nomadic liar?" Sugawara keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. Iwaizumi hanya membidikkan senapannya ke arah Sugawara.

Oikawa mengangguk. "Semua ini juga salah bawahanmu yang tiba-tiba menyerang." Sugawara tertawa. "Maklumilah, dia baru saja dilantik menjadi anggota resmi." Ujarnya.

Tsukishima menarik pelatuknya ke senapan Iwaizumi. Memang, tepat sasaran. Namun mungkin karena senapannya sangat kuat sehingga peluru itu mental. Sugawara menoleh ke tempat Tsukishima dan tersenyum ke Oikawa. "Mati kita berduet." Ajaknya mengeluarkan belati dari dalam blazernya.

Iwaizumi terus menembakkan pelurunya dengan senapan, sedangkan Tsukishima berlari di belakang kaca, menghindari peluru-pelurunya yang disusul dengan suara pecahan kaca. Sedangkan Oikawa menyeringai, mengeluarkan belatinya juga dari balik pakaiannya. "Dengan senang hati, Mr. Un-Refreshing~"

Suara belati beradu pun terdengar diiringi tembakan senapan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Iwaizumi menarik pelatuknya, namum tak ada satupun peluru yang keluar. "Sialan." Iwaizumi mengambil peluru cadangan di salah satu sakunya, membuat banyak kesempatan bagi Tsukishima. Berkat kemampuan halusinasi Sugawara, dia menembak dengan pistol ke peluru yang dipegangnya, dan terpental agak jauh.

Dengan geraman lelaki berbaju serba hitam itu mengambil pistol di belakang punggungnya. Tsukishima berlari dan bersembunyi di balik dinding kecil. Dia masih punya pistol lagi?!

Sugawara dan Oikawa mengambil langkah mundur karena kelelahan. Napas terus memburu dan keringat bercucuran membasahi baju mereka berdua. Belum ada luka gores di kulit, selain goresan-goresan kasar di belati milik mereka.

"Sugawara-san!" Seru Tsukishima melempar salah satu pistolnya. Pistol itu melambung dan berputar, hingga tertangkap di tangan kanan Sugawara. Pemuda itu langsung membidik ke arah belati Oikawa, namun sebuah cekikan terasa di leher Sugawara hingga tubuhnya dihantam di lantai sampai retak.

Pistol yang tadi sekejap disentuh oleh Sugawara kemudian terlempar dan tergeletak dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Sugawara meringis, ditambah ia kesulitan bernapas.

Lelaki yang mencekik itu bukanlah Oikawa maupun Iwaizumi. Namun seseorang pemuda, dengan pakaian yang sama serba hitam, ditambah wajah yang ditutupi topeng siluman.

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Seharusnya dia tidak di sini!_

 _Sial, dia begitu kuat..!_

Tsukishima melihat di belakang dinding persembunyiannya matanya melebar memperlihatkan kegelisahan yang disembunyikan. Ditambah dengan kakinya yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mengambil ponsel dan merekam semuanya.

Sugawara dengan sekuat tenaga mencengkram dan mencakar tangan musuhnya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup bernapas lagi. Dunia yang tadi putih pelan-pelan meredup dan menjadi dunia biasa.

"Baik, baik, sudah cukup." Oikawa menepuk tangannya, menyudahkan.

Pemuda itu melepas cekikannya, membiarkan Sugawara menghirup udara dalam-dalam hingga terbatuk. Oikawa tersenyum puas. "Seperti yang aku katakan, dialah salah satu bawahanku yang akan menjadi taruhan. Lumayan kan, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tadi hampir membunuhmu?"

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu siapa saja anggota dalam Organisasi The Contra ini, tapi kau tidak tahu siapa salah satu dari mereka ini yang telah mencekikmu. Kindaichi kah? Kyotani kah? Shirabu kah? Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku di pertarungan nanti." Jelas Oikawa panjang lebar.

Dengan tatapan tajam ke Oikawa, Sugawara memegang lehernya dalam diam.

"Oi, Oikawa, sebaiknya kita pergi. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Ujar Iwaizumi memperingati sambil berkacak pinggang.

Pemuda itu terkekeh dan berjongkok di depan Sugawara. "Kutunggu jawabannya di Dunia Phantasm dua minggu yang mendatang, jangan lupa bawa teman-temanmu~"

"Akan kukirim sms wilayahnya nanti. Dan jika kau masih belum menjawabnya lebih dari dua minggu," Oikawa menarik dagu Sugawara. "Kuculik Si Gagak Hitam dan akan kujual dia hidup-hidup secara illegal." Ancamnya. Kemudian ia berdiri.

"Kuharap yang menjawabnya adalah Mr. Refreshing, bukan kau."

Lalu Oikawa, Iwaizumi, dan pemuda misterius itu berjalan dengan santai pergi.

Sugawara menghembuskan napasnya panjang, kemudian berdiri sambil menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor. Tsukishima yang sudah sanggup menggerakkan kakinya berlari kecil ke arah Sugawara.

"Sugawara-san, apa kau-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Selanya, lalu membalikkan badannya ke Tsukishima. "Apa tadi kau terluka? Apa tadi kau tertembak? Apa ada darah yang keluar dari tubuhmu?"

Tsukishima yang terdiam melihat perilaku Sugawara tadi hanya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Aku baik-baik sa-"

"Biar aku belikan obat nanti." Sugawara berjalan keluar gedung diikuti Tsukishima di belakang. "Kau ingin apa sekarang? Roti? Susu?"

…

Tsukishima hanya bisa diam dengan kantong plastik yang berisi roti dan sekaleng susu. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam hening, tanpa ada percakapan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Tsukishima menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ada yang masih diinginkan lagi?" Tanya Sugawara di depannya. Tsukishima menghembuskan napasnya perlahan lalu menatap lekat-lekat Sugawara.

"Maafkan aku jika terlalu lantang... Tapi, tentang kepribadian ganda yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang, apa semua itu hanyalah kebohongan?" Tanya Tsukishima. Angin berhembus masuk ke dalam baju mereka berdua hingga terasa sejuk. Beberapa daun kering dari dahan pohon pun jatuh melandas ke tanah.

Sugawara mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dengan polos.

"Eh?"

…

 **The Contra**

 **Boss: Ushijima Wakatoshi**

 **Leader: Oikawa Tooru**

 **Member:**

 **Iwaizumi Hajime**

 **Kentarou Kyotani**

 **Yutarou Kindaichi**

 **Shigeru Yahaba**

 **Satori Tendou**

 **Kenjirou Shirabu**

 **Eita Semi**

 **Tsutomu Goshiki**

 **Black Mask**

…

 **Hai~ ketemu lagi sama saya di chapter 6~**

 **Aduh saya terhura sekali masih ada yang berniat baca sampai sini... *kipas-kipas mata***

 **Tapi tentang anggota The Contra aku nggak akan buat semuanya keluar, kalian capek nginget nama, saya juga capek ngetiknya :'3 jadi hanya jaga-jaga takutnya ada yang nggak ngerti si itu teh ada di pihak mana**

 **Seperti biasa, silakan tinggalkan review dan kritik saran, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati~ :3**

 **Yang mau nanya-nanya hal yang masih nggak dingertiin atau mau kepoin saya/yang itu abaikan/ silakan comment juga ya!**

 **Manakah menurut kalian bagian yang paling keren di chapter ini?** **:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, kayanya chapter ini kedatangan bintang tamu yang namanya Susano'o dari Naruto.**

 **Haikyuu! Slalu milik Om Furudate~**

 **Warning: Typo, nggak sadar ooc, dan tidak jelas**

 **Met baca wan kawan!**

…

 **The Middle**

…

7\. Persiapan

"Kepribadian ganda?"

Tsukishima mengangguk. "Saat tadi di Dunia Phantasm... kau terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dan saat kau bertemu Oikawa (kalau tidak salah namanya) sikapmu berubah menjadi dingin. Lalu sekarang kau bersikap sangat khawatir dan perhatian." Tsukishima menjelaskan.

"Begitukah?" Gumam Sugawara menyengir, kemudian, "Pfft, hahahahaha!" Sugawara menutup mulutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tsukishima hanya diam, tidak tahu alasan kenapa Sugawara tertawa. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Baru satu jam menjadi anggota resmi, kau sudah sadar tentang kebohongan kepribadian ganda. Yang membuatnya lucu itu kaulah yang pertama kali menyadarinya!" Jelas Sugawara di sela-sela tawanya.

"Iya, aku sebenarnya tidak punya kepribadian ganda." Sugawara membalikkan badannya. "Dan aku tidak berbohong karena mereka yang menganggapku seperti itu."

"Kemudian?" Lanjut Tsukishima, melihat ke jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai, dengan anak-anak kecil yang bermain bola.

Sugawara meregangkan tangannya. "Yah, jika kau ingin tahu, sikapku sebenarnya yang dibilang oleh orang-orang itu 'perhatian seorang ibu', seperti yang aku lakukan kepadamu barusan." Sugawara terkekeh sendiri. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa dijuluki seorang ibu."

"Tapi gara-gara aku terlalu lemah lembut, semua orang terlalu khawatir kepadaku. Tersandung sedikit saja Tanaka dan Nishinoya langsung memberikanku kotak medis."

Sebuah bola pun menggelinding di depan Sugawara.

"Om! Bolanya dong, tolong dioper!"

Sugawara menyengir, lalu menendang bolanya. "Yosh, hati-hati, mainnya jangan ke tengah jalan ya!" Bocah-bocah itu berterima kasih lalu kembali bermain.

Kembali ke Tsukishima.

"Terus, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih kekanak-kanakan lagi, dan lebih 'tidak tahu malu'. Eh, Daichi malah menganggapku mempunyai kepribadian ganda." Lanjut Sugawara dengan tawa di akhirnya.

Tubuh pemuda itu berbalik, membuat Tsukishima menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Mau bagaimanapun, tolong jangan bilang yang sebenarnya! Nanti masalahnya jadi tambah rumit..." Sugawara menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon ke Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Sugawara. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya melihat punggungnya Sugawara. Dia masih merasakan banyaknya sesuatu yang belum terungkap di dalam dirinya. Atau, sesuatu yang dipaksa disembunyikan. Dia memang seseorang yang misterius...

…

Sinar mentari sudah mulai berubah warna dari jingga hingga ke biru tua, matahari juga mulai tenggelam. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan mulai menyala satu demi satu diikuti lampu jalan. Bayangan mulai memudar, dan pengelihatan pun mulai tidak bisa leluasa melihat.

Mereka berdua berjalan, dengan tempo langkah kaki yang berbeda. Tsukishima hanya bisa diam, sambil menunggu sebuah rumah kecil muncul, dia hanya berpikir. Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Apa yang-

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Sugawara, berdiri di gerbang hitam. Tsukishima hampir menabrak tubuh Sugawara yang lebih pendek. Tsukishima melihat isi di dalam gerbangnya. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, halaman depan yang cukup rapi, dan lumut-lumut yang tumbuh di sudut-sudut dinding. "Katanya mereka masih belum pulang."

"Begitukah?" Gumam Tsukishima. Sugawara mengangguk, membuka gerbangnya. "Lalu Nenek San sedang tidur, kita beruntung."

"Nenek San?"

"Namanya. Nenek yang tuna netra itu. Penggemar gila Tanaka."

"O-oh..."

"Ayo kalau begitu, kita masuk!"

…

"SUGA!"

CTAKK!

"GHYAAA SAKIT! DAICHI JAHAAAT!"

"KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI KEMBALI?! APA JANGAN-JANGAN DI LUAR KAU BERULAH LAGI YA?!" Belum mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba di markas, Sugawara sudah mendapat jitakan lagi. Bonus dengan omelan Daichi. Ukai, Takeda, dan yang lainnya pun hanya terkekeh canggung, lalu Tanaka dan Asahi berusaha memisahkan Daichi yang mengamuk dengan Sugawara yang terpojoki.

"Tsukishima, daritadi kau sama Sugawara-san kemana saja? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Ujar Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Tsukishima.

Lelaki berkacamata itu hanya mendengus tidak peduli. "Aku tadi bersyukur tidak ada manusia cebol seperti dirimu yang ada di sana."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku cebol, dasar jerapah!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya.

Nishinoya menoleh ke Tsukishima. "Memangnya tadi terjadi apa?"

Tsukishima menoleh, lalu menarik napasnya. "Kami berdua tadi bertemu Oikawa. -san."

Perkataan Tsukishima tadi membuat semua keributan hening dalam sekejap. Dan seketika atmosfer di ruangan pun berubah, kecuali Hinata. "Siapa Oikawa-san?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Ukai dengan sorot mata tajam. Tsukishima menoleh ke Ukai lalu menjawab, "Aku hanya sebagai pengamat. Oikawa-san menawarkan Sugawara-san untuk mempertaruhkan dirinya dan Hinata, Si Gagak Hitam, agar masuk ke organisasinya saat pertarungan nanti."

"Apa?! Kenapa harus aku?!" Seru Hinata tidak terima. "Kenapa tidak Tsukishima saja?!" Yamaguchi menepuk pundak Hinata. "Tenanglah. Itu karena organisasi lain tahu kalau kita berhasil menemukanmu dan kemampuanmu."

Ukai mengerang kecil. "Sial, ini akan menjadi semakin rumit..." Sekarang, Takeda yang menatap Tsukishima. "Lalu apa yang dipertaruhkan oleh Oikawa-kun?"

Tsukishima agak ragu untuk membicarakannya. "Jika kalah, dia akan memberitahukan seluruh rencananya kepada kita, dan memberikan salah satu bawahannya yang kuat."

"Si bawahan itu hampir membunuhku tahu!" Tambah Sugawara sambil memegang keningnya yang sakit karena jitakan.

Daichi mendengus. "Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa membunuh Suga dengan mu-"

"Maaf menyela, tapi aku berhasil merekamnya sebagian."

Sebuah ponsel pun disodorkan ke meja dekat Takeda. Ponsel itu menunjukkan gambar yang sedikit kurang jelas, memperlihatkan Sugawara yang dicekik di atas lantai oleh seseorang serba hitam dengan topeng siluman. "Ini benar-benar gawat... kita tidak bisa ikut campur." Gumam Ukai memegang dagunya.

Hinata menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa tidak bisa ikut campur, Ukai-san?"

"Ada satu peraturan bagi para Nomadic seperti kita, bahwa pertarungan yang disepakati harus dengan umur yang sebanding. Remaja dengan remaja, dewasa dengan dewasa." Jelas Ukai dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Takeda menyodorkan ponselnya. "Lalu apa lagi yang kau ketahui, Tsukishima-kun?" Tanyanya. Ada sebuah jeda keraguan bagi Tsukishima.

Akhirnya dia menjawab. "Sugawara-san belum menyepakati tawarannya, lalu diberi waktu oleh Oikawa-san untuk berpikir tentang itu. Namun jika dia belum menjawabnya selama dua minggu tepat di hari pertarungan, secara paksa Oikawa-san akan menculik Hinata dan dia akan dijual hidup-hidup secara illegal."

Kaki Hinata langsung melemas dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi. "D-dijual... secara... illegal..." gumamnya gemetaran. "Tenanglah, Hinata! Itu hanya omongan saja! Jangan dipikirkan!" Seru Tanaka menyemangati Hinata.

"Boss dari Oikawa... The Contra... aku lupa. Asahi, bisakah kau mencari profil boss dari The Contra?" Pinta Takeda ke Asahi. Asahi mengangguk lalu siap kembali di depan laptopnya. "Setidaknya kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini dalam waktu yang singkat."

"Dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama..." Gumam Ukai. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya duduk di sofa, dengan pipi yang cemberut, serasa tidak dianggap. "Nishinoya-san," panggilnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa semua orang terlihat panik, sih?" Gerutunya.

Nishinoya menoleh ke Hinata. "Aku akan beritahu sedikit tentang Oikawa." Dia duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Oikawa itu, adalah leader dari The Contra. Dia punya julukan Sang Raja Besar. Dan kemampuannya itu bagaikan monster."

"Seburuk apa hingga dijuluki monster?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Nishinoya sedikit mengerang, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Rasanya sukar jika dijelaskan melewati kata-kata. "Dia bisa menyiksa orang tanpa rasa ampun. Pokoknya, sangat mengerikan." Bisik Nishinoya.

"Terlebih lagi, dulu Oikawa adalah teman baik-dekatnya Sugawara-san."

Hinata yang mendengar langsung menelan salivanya. "Itu sangat menyeramkan." Komentarnya. "Itu sudah pasti."

"Kalian semua, sebaiknya kemari. Ini profil dari Boss The Contra yang akan sulit dipercayai." Ujar Asahi dengan wajah takutnya. Ukai, Takeda, Daichi, dan yang lainnya melihat ke layar laptop Asahi. "Tanaka, coba kau yang baca." Suruh Ukai.

"Baiklah, baiklah..."

"Hem... Ushijima Wakatoshi, atau bisa dipanggil Ushiwaka. Pemuda Nomadic berumur 19 tahun yang memiliki kemampuan... Kidal? Pada umurnya yang ketujuh belas, dia m-membunuh 115 jiwa dalam satu semester. Dia ditangkap dan dipenjara selama 23 tahun. Namun, pada awal dua bulan ia dipenjara di tempat yang paling membahayakan, dia berhasil kabur dan menjadi Boss The Contra dengan slogan 'No Humanity'..." Tanaka membacanya dengan lantang sekaligus sedikit ketakutan.

"Itu adalah hal yang mengerikan karena dia masih menginjak umur remaja." Komentar Daichi, tangannya sedikit gemetar. "Dan dia akan melawan kalian." Tambah Takeda. "Hinata, Tsukishima," panggil Ukai. Kedua pemilik nama itu mendekati. "Kalian sudah siap latihan untuk besok?"

Hinata mengangguk sampai menunduk saking semangatnya. Sedangkan Tsukishima hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Ukai tersenyum. "Dalam waktu seminggu, kalian harus sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kalian."

 **-The Middle-**

"Ini sudah empat hari, dan apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Seru Daichi ke Hinata dan Tsukishima, yang hanya diam mendengar ocehan-ocehan Daichi. "Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kalian mati di tangan The Contra minggu depan!"

"Bagaimana jika mereka menyerangmu seperti ini?!" Daichi memunculkan _Phoenix_ yang melayang ke arah Tsukishima. Lelaki jangkung itu berusaha berlindung dari balik lengannya. Cakar dari Phoenix itu mencengkram lengan Tsukishima, lalu kembali terbang ke atas langit.

Tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang sejauh belasan meter. Dia menginjak tanah dan terdengar seretan antara sepatu dan tanah. Namun, saat serangan kedua dilontarkan, Phoenix itu menembaknya dengan dengan bulu-bulu berapi. Saat Tsukishima menghindari beberapa bulu berapi itu, salah satu dari bulunya mengenai betis dan membuat Tsukishima jatuh tergelincir.

Phoenix itu kembali melayang ke langit, mengecilkan tubuhnya sehingga sebesar elang, lalu bertengger di bahu kanannya Daichi. "Lihat, aku menyerangmu hanya dengan serangan-serangan dasar."

"Hari ini Daichi-san lebih galak dari biasanya." Gumam Tanaka yang bersandar di salah satu balkon apartemen kosong, melihat ke bawah. Nishinoya mengangguk, melihat ke Hinata di pinggir. Tubuh Hinata dari jauh terlihat jelas kalau dia ketakutan dengan Daichi. "Kasihan ya, Hinata." Ucap Nishinoya kemudian.

Sugawara yang berada di sebelah Nishinoya dan Tanaka dengan santai melihat ketiga orang di bawahnya sedang berlatih. "Aku duluan kebawah, ya." Tanaka menoleh. "Memang mau apa kebawah sekarang?" Sugawara memutar tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum simpul dengan tenang. "Aku yang akan melatih Hinata. Kasihan kalau dia hanya di pinggir melihat Daichi marah-marah." Kekehnya, lalu pergi dari balkon.

Kedua pasang mata Nishinoya dan Tanaka membelalak. "Kepribadian asli Suga-san telah kembali!" Bisik mereka dengan senang.

…

Tsukishima terus menghindar dari serangan Daichi. Kali ini, yang menyerang Tsukishima adalah Naga Merah dengan semburan api berwarna birunya. "Jangan menghindar terus! Mana bukti kalau kau adalah Nomadic yang mempunyai kekuatan Di Atas Derajat Dewa?!"

Ringisan terdengar dari jawaban Tsukishima. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir panjang tentang bagaimana cara memusnahkan naga merah itu. Dia melihat sekitar, terus berulang kali sambil berlari. Apa ada yang bisa ia manfaatkan? Tsukishima tersenyum. _Memang ada._

Sembari menghindar api berwarna biru dari naga Daichi, Tsukishima berlari cepat ke sisi, lalu mengambil benda yang tergeletak di tanah. Rantai. Rantai itu cukup panjang sehingga saat Tsukishima melemparnya, naga itu menyekik leher naganya. Daichi masih mendengus tidak puas. "Hanya i-"

"Aku belum selesai, Daichi-san." Sela Tsukishima dingin. Tangannya menggenggam erat rantai itu. Dengan sorot mata tajam, ia berkata, "Keluarlah."

Angin berhembus cepat diantara Tsukishima, membuat Daichi, Hinata, dan yang lainnya harus melindungi mata mereka. Angin itu hampir membuat Hinata melayang, seperti puting beliung yang sangat dahsyat.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, angin perlahan kembali normal. Tsukishima masih berdiri di sana, dengan sebuah bayangan besar di atasnya. Bayangan itu berwujud seorang pria dengan pakaian samurai, yang bisa dikenali sebagai 'Dewa Kematian'.

"Woah! Tsukishima mulai beraksi! Ini bakalan jadi keren!" Nishinoya dan Tanaka berseru dengan penuh semangat di atas sana.

Tsukishima tersenyum seperti iblis. "Kekuatanku adalah Di Atas Derajat Dewa. Itu benar. Karena aku bisa memunculkan salah satu dewa dan menyuruhnya sesuka hati." Terdapat sedikit sunggingan di mulut Daichi. "Ini yang aku harapkan."

"Dewa kematian! Hancurkan naga itu!" Seru Tsukishima menunjuk ke Naga Merah milik Daichi. Naga itu meraung, sambil mengeluarkan api birunya. Daichi menyengir. "Baiklah kalau begitu-" namun, kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak hanya kakinya, namun seluruh tubuhnya. Begitu pula Naga Merah miliknya.

S-sial... apakah ini yang dinamakan kemampuan Di Atas Derajat Dewa?! Daichi meringis, melihat bayangan dewa kematian mulai mengangkat katananya. Tsukishima tersenyum. "Lakukan."

Bayangan dewa kematian pun menebas Naganya, yang perlahan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu kecil yang indah. Hanya tersisa beberapa senti lagi, katana itu menyentuh Daichi.

Setelah mengangkatnya lagi, bayangan itu hilang. Daichi terkekeh, berjalan menuju ke Tsukishima dan menepuk punggungnya keras. "Brilian."

Tsukishima mengangguk datar sembari membenarkan kacamatanya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"TSUKISHIMA KAU HEBAT!" Seru Nishinoya dan Tanaka bersamaan.

"Sial! Kenapa dia begitu keren?!" Seru Hinata. "Eh? Tapi kau bisa lebih hebat dari itu lho, Hinata." Keberadaan Sugawara di belakang Hinata membuat kelaki itu kaget setengah mati.

Sugawara terkekeh. "Kau seperti melihat hantu saja!" Hinata terkekeh, menggaruk tengkuknya dan melihat Tsukishima lagi dalam diam. Sugawara menyadari, jika Hinata tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. "Mau ke tempat yang lebih tenang?"

…

Taman, adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk menyegarkan diri dan menghilangkan stress dalam sesaat. Air mancur mmenyala memancurkan airnya dengan indah.

Hinata dan Sugawara duduk di bangku dan melihat air mancur itu. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terlihat lemas begini?" Tanya Sugawara.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa fokus."

"Fokus?"

"Iya," Hinata mengangguk. "Kageyama menghantuiku." Lanjutnya. Sugawara mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kageyama? Siapa dia?"

"M-maaf! M-maksudku, sahabatku waktu kecil, namanya Kageyama Tobio!" Ujar Hinata tegang dengan sedikit panik, lalu bersandar ke senderan bangku. "Dia adalah satu-satunya temanku, dan satu-satunya keluargaku. Kemanapun aku pergi, dia pun ada di sisiku. Saling membela, melindungi, bercanda, pokoknya tanpa dia aku bukanlah apa-apa saat itu."

Hembusan napas panjang pun terdengar di mulut Hinata. "Lalu, salah satu Nomadic pun menyerang kita. Kageyama melindungiku, dan dia terluka parah. Kageyama bilang, 'pergilah, aku bisa atasi ini sendiri!'. Aku saat itu benar-penar ketakutan dan sangat panik. Dan akhirnya, aku meninggalkan dia, berlari kabur sambil menangis."

"Aku berusaha mencari bantuan, tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Saat aku kembali, dia sudah hilang." Cerita Hinata, kemudian ia terdiam. "Hanya ada darah di jalan itu. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi tentangnya, kenapa aku kabur pada saat itu."

"Aku seorang pengecut."

"Dan anehnya aku sangat benci Nomadic. Tapi ternyata aku sendiri Nomadic juga." Kekeh Hinata.

"Kapan kau terakhir bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sugawara menatap langit. Hinata menoleh, "Em... sekitar enam tahun yang lalu."

Sugawara bersiul. "Berarti sudah lama sekali ya." Gumamnya, menatap arloji yang sudah memperlihatkan jarum pendek yang sudah melewati angka empat. "Masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi menuju ke pukul lima, nanti kita akan berkumpul dan membicarakan strategi. Kau ingin latihan dulu sambil menunggu?" Tanya Sugawara.

Hinata perlahan mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak yakin jika aku sudah menguasai kemampuanku."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membantumu." Sugawara tersenyum mengibaskan tangannya. Hinata menatap datar Sugawara.

"Sugawara-san berubah, ya."

"Apa?"

"Padahal waktu kemarin kau ogah-ogahan memantauku berlatih."

"Ohya? Ohoho~ mungkin karena aku stress saat itu~ sekarang, ayo latihan!"

Hinata perdiri di lapangan sebelah taman itu. Ayo, Shoyou. Pikirkan apa yang membuatmu bersemangat. Sangat bersemangat.

 _Lapangan voli._

 _Dengan bola yang melayang tinggi di atas._

 _Melompat melebihi tinggi net, memberikan spike kepada bola itu, saat melihat wilayah kosong lawan._

 _Bola dipukul, menyentuh lantai lapangan, dan skor pun menambah. Sorak sorai terdengar dari tempat penonton._

"Aku ingin bermain voli."

Angin terasa berhembus begitu cepat, dengan lingkaran menyala yang berada di bawah tubuh Hinata. Seperti Tsukishima, sebuah bayangan besar dan hitam berada di atasnya. Sayap gagak itu perlahan terlihat. Dan suara koakan pun terdengar.

Dia sepertinya sudah berlatih cukup keras. Batin Sugawara, cukup senang melihat Hinata. Setengah dari gagak itu pun mulai terlihat, Hinata bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya jika Gagak Hitam itu bisa keluar tanpa bersatu dengan tubuh Hinata.

Namun, sepertinya ini tidak berjalan lancar.

 _"Hinata! Pergi dari sini! Jangan sampai Nomadic itu menangkapku juga!"_

 _"T-tapi-"_

 _"PERGI KE TEMPAT YANG AMAN!"_

 _"Kau tahu, bocah itu membiarkan sahabatnya sekarat saat diserang oleh Nomadic..."_

 _"Nomadic menyeramkan ya, tapi lebih seram kalau dia lebih memilih melarikan diri daripada membantu sahabatnya."_

 _"Pergilah! Tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu di sini!"_

 _"Kau lebih baik mati terhanyut oleh sungai yang kotor!"_

 _"Semoga kau membusuk di neraka sana!"_

Punggung Hinata mengeluarkan sayap. Senyum Sugawara memudar. "Ini tidaklah bagus." Hinata mengerang kesakitan, lebih tepatnya dia tidak sadar. Sayap itu bukanlah bayangan lagi, tapi benar-benar nyata dan memperlihatkan betapa lebarnya sayap itu.

Hembusan angin sekarang mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih dahsyat dari Tsukishima tadi, membuat air dari air mancur taman pergi terbawa tiupan angin dan jadilah sebuah tornado.

Sugawara hanya bisa perlahan melangkah ke dekat Hinata. Keadaan yang seperti ini, dia tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya. "Hinata! Jangan biarkan si Gagak Hitam menguasai dirimu dengan mengingat masa lalu!" Seru Sugawara, memegang tiang lampu jalan.

Suara koakan terdengar, tapi sebenarnya itu adalah jeritan Hinata.

Dari dalam pikirannya, Hinata hanya mendengar kata-kata.

 _"Kebencian."_

 _"Kerugian."_

 _"Kemurkaan."_

 _"Emosi."_

 _"Penyesalan."_

 _"Dendam."_

 _"Benci-"_

"HINATA SHOYOU! DENGARKAN AKU!" Sugawara berhasil memegang pundak dengan bulu burung gagak. Mata Hinata melihat ke atas, sampai pupilnya tidak terlihat.

Sugawara kelilipan. Tapi, ini bukanlah waktu yang pas untuk mengurus hal itu. Dia mengambil napas dalam dalam. "MASA LALU ITU UNTUK MEMPELAJARI KESALAHAN, BUKAN MENYESALI KESALAHAN!"

Pupil Hinata kembali terlihat. "... apa?"

Selama dua detik itu, angin sangat kencang, seperti ada petir yang mengikuti. Lalu mereda. Memperlihatkan hasil berantakan dari tornado buatan Hinata.

Sugawara terjatuh, terbatuk-batuk. Hinata menyadarinya dan mendekati Sugawara. "Sugawara-san! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Serunya. Pemuda bersurai kelabu menoleh perlahan ke Hinata, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau berhasil..."

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap dengan polos. "Berhasil apa?"

"Lihat di belakangmu."

Dengan ragu, Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Kepalanya ia putar, dan melihat sepasang mata merah tajam menatap ke arahnya dengan paruh hitam yang hampir mengenai keningnya.

Si Gagak Hitam. Dia sangatlah besar. Hingga tingginya hampir menyamai gedung-gedung di sana. Sugawara berusaha duduk dan menyengir. "Kau berhasil mengendalikan kemampuanmu."

 **-The Middle-**

"Kemana Ukai-san dan Takeda-sensei?" Tanya Tanaka di dalam markas. Semua sudah berkumpul, jam dinding memperlihatkan sudah pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit. "Mereka tidak bisa ikut karena urusan pekerjaan." Ujar Yamaguchi membereskan meja tamu. "Kalau begitu, Kiyoko-san, bisakah kau ambilkan Peta Dunia ENO of Phantasm?" Pinta Daichi.

Kiyoko mengangguk dan mengajak Hitoka untuk ikut. "Kiyoko-san memang selalu cantik~!" gumam Nishinoya dan Tanaka, berbunga-bunga. Kemudian kepala mereka dijitak oleh Asahi. "Jaga pandangan kalian!"

"ENO of Phantasm?" Ulang Hinata. "Apa itu?" Yamaguchi berdehem. "ENO itu singkatan dari East Nomadic Ocean. Itu wilayah kita di Dunia Phantasm." Jelasnya.

"Kita masih punya waktu seminggu lebih. Dan kenapa kita harus pergi di hari Minggu? Padahal pertarungan dimulainya hari Sabtu..." Tanya Tsukishima bersedekap.

Asahi menoleh. "Di Dunia Phantasm, tidak ada yang namanya pesawat. Jadi kita hanya bisa memakai mobil dan perahu." Jelasnya.

"Sejauh itukah?"

"Iya."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kiyoko dan Hitoka kembali dengan sebuah kertas besar. Mereka berdua disambut hangat oleh Nishinoya dan Tanaka. "Ini petanya." Kiyoko membuka gulungan itu di meja tamu.

"Kita berada di wilayah utama benua Karasuno. Dan wilayah pertempuran terjadi di lokasi ini, yang Oikawa beritahu kepadaku. Kita akan menaiki jip ke titik terdekat selama empat hari." Jelas Sugawara menunjuk ke peta. Sayangnya Yamaguchi tidak bisa ikut, jadi kita tidak bisa berteleportasi."

Yamaguchi terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maafkan aku, aku disuruh ibu untuk menemani kakekku jalan-jalan..." Daichi tertawa. "Mudah-mudahan nanti kakekmu akan mendapatkan hari yang menyenangkan."

"Akan kuusahakan!"

"Jadi yang ikut hanya enam orang... Daichi-senpai, Sugawara-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai, Hinata, dan Tsukishima." Ulang Hitoka melihat buku catatannya.

Seketika wajah Nishinoya tambah cerah. "Terima kasih telah memanggilku senpai, Hitoka-chan! Akan kutraktir es krim!" Semuanya tertawa melihat keantusiasan Nishinoya. Kecuali Tsukishima, yang pastinya.

"Kita persiapkan rencana kecil dan latihan sampai hari Minggu, kemudian kita pergi." Ujar Daichi ke lima orang yang disebutkan tadi. "Kita harus siap."

…

Di sebuah gedung, terdapat ruangan yang gelap, hanya ada cahaya dari layar komputer yang ada. Oikawa tersenyum, melihat peta lokasi dimana The Contra dan The Middle bertarung. "Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik. Bukankah begitu, Ushijima-kun?"

Dari balik bayang, Ushijima tersenyum. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu."

 **-The Middle-**

 **Hai! Maafkan atas keterlambatan ini!**

 **Akhir-akhir ini saya sering kena writes block, dan saya kemudian mendapatkan solusi agar saya bisa menulis lagi dengan baik!**

 **Maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya membosankan! Saya bakalan kasih banyak suspense nya di episode-episode selanjutnya!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca The Middle sampai sejauh ini! *nunduk 90°***

 **Review, kritik, dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Manakah adegan yang paling kamu sukai? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maap telat apdet mb, mz :'3**

…

 **-The Middle-**

…

9\. Konflik

Ini sudah hari keenam mereka berjalan dari lokasi utama sampai ke pinggir Benua Karasuno. Di sana, air berbatasan dengan sebuah dermaga. Cahaya dari bulan di waktu dua jam sebelum fajar mungkin sudah cukup menyinari kegelapan di lautan ini. Hinata memicingkan mata, mencoba melihat detailnya hingga garis cakrawala.

Di depan, di ujung dermaga, sebuah cahaya senter tampak berkedip-kedap, menyinari sebuah perahu motor berukuran sedang dengan Nishinoya yang berada di atasnya. Dia melambai ke arah yang lainnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tersadar dirinya berkeringat, dari dia memaksakan diri untuk menjejakkan kaki di atas kendaraan yang terus bergoyang-goyang itu. Perahu bergoyang lebih keras lagi saat Daichi naik. Apa mereka benar-benar akan melewati laut yang begitu luas ini dengan sesuatu yang begitu kecil? Hinata duduk, merasa tidak nyaman. Ada banyak sekali air di sini.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Nishinoya setelah semuanya naik.

"Sudah semuanya," kata Daichi, mengambil posisi haluan. "Mari berangkat."

Tanaka mengambil tempat di belakang, sambil mengemudikan arah perahu. Dia menyalakan motor yang mengeluarkan suara bergelembung lembut dan mereka pun meninggalkan dermaga menuju air hitam yang bergelak.

Hinata berpegangan erat pada susuran, mengawasi air. Semua kegelapan itu di bawah mereka. Ombak tidaklah besar, tapi tetap membuat mereka berguncang. Hinata bergeser lebih ke tengah perahu.

"Jadi," kata Daichi melihat ke depan dari haluan. "Apa kau sudah memberi pengarahan kepada anak-anak baru ini?"

"Belum," kata Sugawara.

"Sekarang mungkin adalah waktu yang bagus untuk menjelaskan..." ujar Daichi mengangguk ke arah cahaya di kejauhan.

Sugawara menoleh kepada Hinata dan Tsukishima, sosoknya sebagian tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang. Angin memainkan blazernya. "Kalian akan berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang kuatnya hampir setara dengan kemampuan kalian."

"Oikawa dan Ushiwaka." Kata Tsukishima singkat. Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat. Tanaka membelokkan perahunya. "Tidak hanya mereka, masih banyak orang-orang yang super kuat di sana." Jawabnya dengan cengiran.

"Memang ada berapa banyak musuh yang akan kita hadapi?" Tanya Hinata mengerjapkan matanya polos. Giliran Nishinoya yang berkata. "Sama seperti kita, enam orang. Tapi kita juga baru bertemu dengan Ushiwaka, jadi kami tidak tahu seberapa kuatnya dia selain dari informasi."

Hinata mengangguk, mengamankan posisi duduknya agar tidak terguncang. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Black Mask?" Tanya Tsukishima.

Daichi merenung. "Hanya kau dan Sugawara yang bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Yang pasti dia juga harus diwaspadai." Jawab Sugawara melihat ke air yang membentang. "Belum lagi dengan adanya anggota lain yang cukup kuat."

"Ditambah The Ayes. Yah, intinya harus waspada!" Sugawara mengerang sendiri karena banyak pikiran. "Kalian adalah Nomadic yang diincar oleh banyak orang. Usahakan jangan terkalahkan. Atau tidak, terima akibatnya."

 **-The Middle-**

Tanaka mematikan motor dan memberi dayung kepada Hinata, Tsukishima, dan Nishinoya serta menyimpan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka berempat mengambil tugas mendayung. Mereka mengapung di antara pulau-pulau kecil, yang kemungkinan tanda-tanda jika mereka sudah dekat ke pulau khusus pertarungan.

Tapi, pulau-pulau itu terdapat banyak cahaya, mungkin dari obor. Dari jauh terlihat banyak kehidupan.

Di sana begitu _hidup_. Tali-tali terbentang di antara batang pohon, dipenuhi pakaian yang dijemur. Anak-anak duduk di tepi sisi pulau, memainkan air dengan kaki mereka, memandangi Tsukishima dan yang lainnya berlalu.

Setelah perjalanan yang sepi dan hampa, Tsukishima begitu terkejut oleh aura kehidupan yang memenuhi pulau ini. Ada begitu banyak orang. Ribuan jumlahnya, di dusun-dusun kecil di pulau-pulau yang berpohon sedikit. "Aku tidak tahu akan ada banyak orang yang ada di sekitar sini." Gumam Tsukishima.

Hinata menatap horror ke arahnya. "Kau tidak sadar betapa banyaknya orang yang kita lewati di daratan dengan jip kemarin?!"

"Setidaknya di sini ada anak-anak yang membuatku heran." Dengan tidak peduli Tsukishima mengangkat bahunya, masih mendayung.

Daichi bergumam. "Sebenarnya di Jepang itu banyak sekali Nomadic. Buktinya dengan banyaknya orang di dunia ini. Karena kehadiran Nomadic itu adalah sebuah ancaman bagi orang-orang awam, pemerintah seperti memenjarai mereka. Tidak sedikit juga anak-anak yang punya kekuatan supernatural namun tidak bisa mengendalikannya."

"Kalau begitu, apa kita perlu berada di tempat terbuka seperti ini?" Tanya Tsukishima, merasa tidak nyaman.

"Di sini adalah daerah-daerah yang sibuk," kata Daichi, "terutama di malam hari, saat cahaya hanya sedikit tampak. Kita akan jauh lebih mencurigakan jika kita mencoba untuk mengendap-endap masuk ke pulau utama."

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa menggunakan motor perahu," kata Nishinoya. "Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki mesin yang masih berfungsi di sini."

Tsukishima mengangguk, memandangi beberapa anak muda mendayung berlalu dalam sebuah perahu yang sederhana, diikuti oleh Hinata. "Mereka tampak begitu..." gumam Hinata.

"Miskin?" Tanya Tanaka.

"Normal," kata Hinata. "Semua orang hanya menjalani hidup mereka."

Beda dengan kota yang Hinata tempati, dimana semua orang sudah sibuk dengan urusan dan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Orang-orang di sini tertawa, mereka bermain air, mereka... bersantai. Bahkan, hanya sedikit orang yang tampak melakukan sesuatu yang produktif. Mungkin itu karena terlalu pagi. Sekarang fajar belum muncul, tapi anak-anak kecil pun masih terjaga dan berkeliaran.

"Tapi, kita kan di sini untuk bertarung. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tukas Hinata khawatir. "Tenanglah," ujar Sugawara dengan cengiran. "Tempat bertarung disengajakan kosong. Jadi tidak akan ada orang yang terluka."

Sesuatu meledak di pulau dekat mereka.

Bunga api menyala di udara, membawa serta jeritan penuh ketakutan dan kesakitan. Orang-orang melompat ke dalam air di sekeliling kami dan sebuah ledakan lain menyusul.

Sugawara menatap Daichi, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Hinata berdiri, mengabaikan pertukaran isyarat antara Sugawara dan Daichi. Hinata begitu terkejut dengan ledakan tersebut sehingga nyaris tidak menyadari betapa perahu bergoyang saat dia berdiri.

Tsukishima mendengar rintihan kesakitan di kejauhan dan menatap tajam kepada tim. "Apa itu?"

Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya... semua tampak sama terkejutnya. Apapun itu, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang normal di pulau-pulau itu. "Mana mungkin pertarungannya sekarang, kan?! Bukannya lokasinya ada di pulau di tengah danau?!" Seru Tanaka sedikit panik.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menolong." Kata Hinata.

"Ini bukan dunia sungguhan," tukas Tsukishima. "Tidakkah kau mendengarkan apa kata Sugawara-san? Kita harus tetap tak terlihat."

Di belakang mereka, terdengar suara ledakan lagi, lebih dekat kali ini. Tsukishima bisa merasakan gelombang ledakannya yang itu.

"Tsukishima, Hinata benar." Ucap Sugawara pada akhirnya pada jalur komunikasi yang tadi dipasang. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut, apapun itu."

"Kita bisa membawa belati, atau sesuatu yang tajam, jika perlu. Tapi, jangan lakukan apapun kecuali Daichi yang perintahkan. Duduk, Hinata. Kami membutuhkanmu untuk dayungmu."

Dengan enggan, Hinata duduk dan membantu mendayung perahu menuju ke pinggiran, setelah itu mereka berenam pergi ke tengah pulau itu.

Pulau itu dipenuhi dengan dusun-dusun yang setengah terbakar. Yang masih hidup berlutut di samping orang-orang tercinta mereka. Yang lain merintih kesakitan, kulit tampak melepuh terbakar. Tsukishima merasa mual.

Sugawara berdiri di samping Hinata, kemudian mendesak marah. "Tiga ledakan," katanya pelan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita harus menolong," kata Hinata dengan cemas.

Daichi berlutut dan hening untuk beberapa waktu. "Daichi-san?"

"Tanaka, Nishinoya," bisiknya di jalur komunikasi. "Bersiap untuk membantu yang terluka bersamaku. Bawa perahu. Aku perintahkan Hinata, Tsukishima, dan Suga menyeberangi pulau itu. Ada sesuatu yang tampak tidak beres bagiku. Ledakannya seperti bukan terbuat dari bom."

Sugawara melempar dua senapan ke Hinata dan Tsukishima. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan gunakan kemampuan kalian. Sekarang, ayo,"

Hinata mengangguk. Tsukishima juga naik ke atap. Kemudian, mereka bertiga berlari menyeberangi atap gedung menuju atap yang terbakar. Daichi, Tanaka, dan Nishinoya membelokkan perahu dan membawanya menyusuri air di sisi.

Sugawara menghentikan Tsukishima dan Hinata di jembatan tali yang menuju ke pulau sebelah. Orang-orang berlarian melewati mereka, wajah penuh dengan kepanikan, dan pakaian mereka hangus. Sugawara menangkap lengan salah satu pria yang tampak tidak terluka parah. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala dan melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman Sugawara. Tsukishima di samping sebuah batang pohon besar, senapan tersedia, mengawasi Daichi dan Nishinoya memindahkan perahu ke sisi bangunan yang terbakar, kemudian memanjat naik, membawa sebuah ransel yang Tsukishima pikir berisi peralatan P3K. Dia duduk, mengawasi Tanaka yang mulai mengobati korban terluka-Tsukishima tidak tahu jika Tanaka bisa mengobati seseorang.

"Ah, kau ada di sini, Kou-chan. Kau datang satu hari lebih cepat."

Suara itu, berbicara dengan nada resmi, membuat Hinata nyaris terlonjak. Dia memutar ke arah sumber suara, senapannya terus terbidik.

Seorang pria berdiri di samping Sugawara, dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat orang jengkel.

 _Oikawa..._ batin Hinata. Tapi bukan dia yang membuat semua atmosfer berubah menjadi tegang. Tapi orang yang ada di sebelah Oikawa.

Ushijima Wakatoshi. Berdiri _tepat di sana_.

 **-The Middle-**

"Sial, kita tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengobati semuanya." Geram Daichi. Dia, Tanaka, dan Nishinoya baru mengobati belasan orang, sedangkan yang terkena bomnya itu ada ratusan. Nishinoya menoleh, lalu matanya membelalak. "Daichi-san," panggilnya. "Lihat,"

Daichi meringis, dan menyumpah. "Kita harus membantu mereka. Ayo cepat!"

"Kalian mau kemana?" Suara baru yang tenang membuat pergerakan mereka terhenti. Iwaizumi, Satori, dan Kentaro, muncul di belakang mereka.

Sugawara menoleh ke belakang, melihat ketiga anggotanya dikepung oleh anggota The Contra. Dia bersiul. "Kalian... tidak membawa si Black Mask?" Tanyanya.

Oikawa mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia nanti muncul, kok. Tapi aku harap kau sudah mengetahui siapa yang berada di balik topeng itu." Dia tersenyum. "Mungkinkah Semi-san? Shirabu-kun? Kindaichi-kun?"

Tsukishima menatap tajam ke Oikawa, tidak berani menatap mata Ushijima. Karena dia benar-benar menyeramkan.

Apalagi kedua kaki Hinata terasa melayang saking takutnya.

"Bukannya kita sepakat kalau bertarungnya besok?" Tanya Sugawara memiringkan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar kalian? Menunggu kami lama?"

Mata Sugawara bertemu dengan mata Oikawa. Sang Leader itu menyeringai.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya Boss kami tidak suka menghabiskan waktu dengan basa-basi." Oikawa tersenyum. Terlihat Ushijima melangkahkan kaki dengan keras, membuat Hinata, Tsukishima, maupun Sugawara melangkah mundur. "Kita masih tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, tapi kusarankan kita mundur dulu." Bisik Sugawara ke Tsukishima.

Sang Boss The Contra menghantam tangan kirinya ke tanah. Tanah berguncang keras, sehingga hampir semua orang yang ada di pulau itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

 _Jadi inikah kemampuan dari Boss The Contra?!_ Batin Hinata tiarap di tanah. Semua orang panik, maupun itu anggota The Middle ataupun The Contra.

Sedikit demi sedikit guncangan pun mereda, Tsukishima bangkit. Dia melihat, dan reaksinya hampir tidak percaya. Sebuah retakan besar hampir membelah sebagian besar pulau. "Ini gila..." gumamnya.

Terlihat Ushijima dan Oikawa terdiam kaku, seperti patung. Sepertinya mereka terjebak dunia halusinasi milik Sugawara, yang terdiam juga.

Daichi masih memerlukan waktu untuk mencerna kejadian. Tambah banyak lagi orang-orang yang tak bersalah terluka. Pemuda itu melihat ke atas pohon, menangkap sosok pria serba hitam dengan topeng yang dipakai di wajahnya. "Hinata! Tsukishima! Kejar dia! Biar Suga yang tangani Oikawa dan Ushijima!" Seru Daichi menunjuk ke Black Mask.

"Gunakan kemampuan kalian sekarang!" Perintah Daichi. Hinata mengangguk. Fokus, berusaha memunculkan Gagak Hitamnya. Dari bayangan, gagak hitam itu berubah menjadi nyata. Hinata berpegangan ke kaki gagak itu dan terbang mengejar dia. Sedangkan Tsukishima di bawah berlari dengan cepat. Black Mask berlari ke jembatan yang menghubungkan pulau yang setengah hancur dengan pulau utama.

Setelah itu, dia melompat dari satu pohon besar ke pohon lain. _Sial, dia selincah ninja!_ Batin Tsukishima.

Black mask terus berlari, dan tanpa sadar mereka bisa melihat lampu berwarna-warni menyala. Mereka sudah masuk ke dalam pinggir kota. Tapi secara tiba-tiba Hinata berada di depannya, membuat dia harus menjatuhkan diri dari atas gedung ke gang kecil antara gedung, dan harus membiarkan topengnya terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Kena kau," Tsukishima tersenyum seperti iblis, membuat Black Mask terpojoki di gang buntu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam lurus, dengan iris mata biru laut. Hinata pun muncul di belakang Tsukishima, lalu melihat ke Black Mask dengan mata yang… terbelalak.

Matanya tidak bisa berkedip, dia tidak percaya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak saat melihat mata sang Black Mask.

"Kageyama…?"

Tsukishima menoleh ke Hinata. Sorot matanya bilang, 'apa yang kau bicarakan?' Kageyama menatap tajam ke Hinata. "Hinata Shoyou." Ujarnya. "Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun." Dan semua gedung pun berubah menjadi warna biru. Terasa leher Tsukishima diikat menggunakan rantai, begitu pula Hinata.

 _Kemampuannya… hampir sama seperti Sugawara-san…_ Batin Hinata berusaha melepaskan cekikan rantaiya. Perlahan ia melihat Tsukishima, yang memegang erat rantai yang sudah… putus? "Bagaimana kau bisa…" ujar Kageyama dengan terbelalak.

"Kemampuanmu memang hebat, tapi punyaku lebih hebat." Kata Tsukishima, masih memamerkan senyuman iblisnya. Kageyama mengerang, dan memecahkan dunia halusinasinya. Dia dengan cepat melesat pergi di atas Tsukishima. Lelaki jangkung itu mendecak kesal. "Hinata-"

Perkataannya ditarik kembali, setelah melihat Hinata yang terdiam kaku, tidak mengejar Kageyama yang sudah pergi jauh dan keluar dari gang.

Sebuah hening terasa. Hinata hanya diam, menunduk. Membuat Tsukishima kesal dengan bocah itu.

"Demi apa kau dengan begitu saja membuatnya melarikan diri?!" Tsukishima mencengkram kerah baju Hinata, menariknya keras hingga kaki Hinata hampir tidak menyentuh tanah. "A-aku kaget! Aku tidak percaya bahwa Kageyama masih hidup! Badanku juga entah kenapa tidak mau bergerak saat itu!" Bela Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Tsukishima yang membuatnya sakit.

Tsukishima mendorong tubuh kecil Hinata ke dinding. "Persetan kalau dia sahabatmu dulu, sekarang dia menyerang kita dan DEMI APA yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata menelan salivanya dan menatap tajam Tsukishima. "KAU TIDAK TAHU RASANYA KEHILANGAN SAHABAT!"

Mata Tsukishima terbelalak setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. "Memangnya kau tahu rasanya melihat satu-satunya sahabat aseperti anggota keluarga yang sudah tidak ada di dunia muncul lagi di hadapan kita? Dan dia menjadi jahat?! Dan memangnya kau bisa dengan mudahnya melupakannya? Tidak!"

"Kau hanya bisa berkomentar seenaknya tanpa memikirkan apa yang mereka rasakan!"

Setelah itu, tidak ada suara tentangan lagi dari Tsukishima. Mulutnya ia kunci rapat-rapat. Cengkraman di kerah Hinata tambah lama tambah melonggar, dan lelaki itu dapat berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. "Dia adalah pengkhianat." Tsukishima membuka mulutnya. " **Dan seorang pengkhianat itu jauh lebih buruk daripada seorang musuh.** "

Hinata tersentak, melihat punggung Tsukishima yang mulai menjauh. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya dibenci oleh orangtua sendiri." Itulah kata terakhir yang Hinata dengar dari mulut Tsukishima. Dia hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Tsukishima pergi. Mereka hanya perlu waktu sendiri.

Kemudian terlihat Nishinoya berlari ke arah Hinata. "Hinata! Bagaimana dengan Black Masknya?" Hinata haya menoleh perlahan dengan lemah. "Si Black Mask itu… namanya… Kageyama Tobio…" Jawab Hinata dengan tidak bersemangat. Nishinoya mengerjapkan matanya. "Kageyama Tobio? Nama asli dari Black Mask?"

"Dia adalah sahabatku dulu…"

"Oh, maafkan aku…" Ujar Nishishinoya mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu dimana dia?"

"Karena tadi aku terlalu shock, jadi dia berhasil kabur."

Nishinoya terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apalah. Aku mengerti rasanya, jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan." Ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Daichi di jalur komunikasi. Nishinoya menjawab. "Dia berhasil kabur."

Suara dengusan maklum Daichi pun terdengar. "Kedua kakiku terkilir gara-gara Ushiwaka itu! Kau tahu, melawan dua monster itu benar-benar gila! Tapi, sayangnya Boss The Contra itu melarikan diri juga." Lapor Sugawara. "Dan satu lagi! Bahwa yang membuat keributan itu adalah Kentarou! Dia punya kemampuan yang bisa meledakkan sesuatu di tangannya."

Terdengar di jalur komunikasi, suara gersakan yang kasar. "Kalian," Itu suara Tanaka. "Aku punya berita buruk."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Nishinoya. Suara hembusan napas panjang pun terdengar. "Organisasi The Ayes ada di sini juga."

"The Ayes?" Ulang Hinata. Nishinoya mengangguk. "Kita tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Lalu, keheningan menyambut. Gesrakan-gesrakan kecil pun terdengar ke telinga Hinata. Fajar kemudian menyambut, disertai dengan cahaya-cahaya matahari yang samar.

"Kalian, jangan pergi sendiri. Usahakan ada seseorang di sebelahmu. Terutama untuk Hinata dan Tsukishima." Jelas Daichi. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan Suga-san," lapor Tanaka. "Aku juga sudah bersama Hinata." Ucap Nishinoya.

Lalu, ada suatu keheningan lagi. "Kalian melihat Tsukishima?" Tanya Daichi. Nishinoya menoleh ke Hinata. "Kau bertemu dengan Tsukishima tidak?" Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba kaku, berdiri dengan tegang. "Tadi… aku bersama Tsukishima melawan Black Mask—maksudku Kageyama—bersama. Gara-gara aku tidak sengaja membuat dia kabur, Aku dan Tsukishima berdebat lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah itu aku bertemu Noya-san." Jawab Hinata ketakutan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Daichi terdengar curiga. Nishinoya mengernyit lalu memegang jalur komunikasinya. "Tsukishima dalam bahaya."

 **-The Middle-**

 **Hai!**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan saya, setelah sekian lama. Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf, karena telat update. Jadi saya bikin chapter ini panjang.**

 **Kedua, maaf chapternya dibuat ngegantung. Silakan tabok saya kalo jadi hiatus. (nggak akan lah, janji)**

 **Ketiga, saya baru lulus SMP, dan masih harus ngurusin kelulusan. Bentar lagi SMA yeey \:v/**

 **Keempat, mungkin karena kepanjangan, pasti bakalan banyak typo dan hal-hal kurang benar lainnya. Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, bisa ditanyakan di review atau pm.**

 **Favorite, follow, review, kritik, saran, dsb saya terima dengan senang hati!**

 **Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter dan kesempatan** **berikutnya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ini… apdet cepet. Aku nggak sabar buat publish. Dan CHAPTER TERPANJANG dari semuanya. (biasanya mah 1k words sekarang jadi 4k uhuk).**

 **Ini yang dipublish beda sama karya yang dulu saya bikin. Intinya, banyak edit-edit gitu, kaya hapus yang keluar dari topik dan omong kosong, nambahin penjelasan biar bisa lebih dimengerti, dll. Yah, mudah-mudahan kalian senang dengan chapter update cepet ini.**

…

 **The Middle**

…

10\. Tsukishima Kei

 _Pertama, aku membuat seekor anak anjing mati._

 _Kedua, aku menghancurkan bangku sekolah._

 _Ketiga, aku meruntuhkan gedung._

 _Keempat, orangtuaku membenciku._

 _Hanya kakakku yang peduli._

 _Aku menyayanginya, sebelum hari itu terjadi._

 _Dimana dia disuruh untuk memilih, memilih diriku ikut terlantar, atau memilih orangtua tapi tetap tinggal._

 _Dan dia memilih untuk tinggal, menatapku seolah-olah meminta maaf._

 _Aku mengerti, tapi dia tidak peduli aku tidur di bangku taman._

 _Hatiku pedih saat mengetahui dia mengkhianatiku._

…

Atap gedung pencakar langit. Tempat yang lumayan indah untuk melihat matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, walaupun itu akan terjadi setengah jam lagi. Tempat ini layak untuk menenangkan hati yang sedang dalam keadaan kacau.

Sesuatu yang buruk jika Tsukishima mengalami banyak pikiran,

Karena stress adalah kelemahan utama dari kemampuan supernya.

"Hey, ada seseorang yang berjalan sendiri." Suara itu didengar oleh Tsukishima, membuat lelaki jangkung itu menoleh ke belakang.

Namun, tidak ada seorangpun di sana.

Tsukishima memutuskan untuk diam, mengacuhkan suara itu, dan kembali melihat ke langit yang masih berwarna biru tua ke sembarang arah.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang mengacuhkanku." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Tsukishima menoleh ke belakang lagi, namun kali ini terlihat sesosok orang jangkung, lebih jangkung dari dirinya, yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Tsukishima menatap sinis orang itu. "Siapa kau?"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Tsukishima, dia tertawa, terbahak-bahak. "Wajahmu itu benar-benar tidak ramah, ya? Santai saja. Aku tidak membawa senjata api maupun tajam." Tawanya mereda, dan kembali melihat lelaki berkacamata dengan tenang. "Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Lev Haiba. Kau bisa memanggilku Lev."

Tsukishima membalikkan badannya, mengangkat kedua alisnya. _Lev? Siapa dia? Anggota dari The Ayes?_

Tatapannya masih tajam kepada pemuda yang bernama Lev itu. _Tidak, mana mungkin dia melawanku sendiri tanpa disertai senjata. Pasti dia salah satu orang yang terperangkap di sini._

"Apa maumu?" Desak Tsukishima.

Lev menyentuh dagunya, meragu. "Hm... sebenarnya aku suka yang namanya basa-basi. Tapi karena kau mendesakku," matanya menatap tajam Tsukishima sambil menyeringai. "Aku ingin dirimu."

Seketika Lev berdiri di sebelah Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mengangkat senapannya dengan satu tangan, tapi Lev menampar senapannya ke sisi dan mencekiknya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Tsukishima dari tanah dengan tangan di leher orang yang lebih pendek itu. "Maaf ya, tiba-tiba menyerangmu seperti ini." Ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Jarang-jarang Tsukishima panik. Dia begitu panik sehingga dia tidak merasakan sakit, hanya ketakutan.

Tsukishima berjuang di dalam cengkeramannya, semakin lama semakin panik saat Lev terus mencekiknya. Tsukishima mencoba melepaskan jemarinya dengan sia-sia, sementara Lev menendang senjatanya dengan santai ke seberang atap, kemudian melepaskan alat dengar Tsukishima dan membuangnya. Dia meraba-raba saku jaket Tsukishima hingga menemukan ponsel, kemudian meremasnya dengan dua jari.

Tsukishima mendengar suara pecah di dalam sakunya. Dia menendang dan memukul dengan lebih panik, mati-matian berusaha mengambil oksigen. Dia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun.

Tsukishima harus menyelamatkan diri sendiri. _Fokus_ , katanya dalam hati. _Jangan biarkan dia menghasut pikiranmu._ Dia meninju kepala Lev.

Lev mengabaikan serangan lemah itu. "Jadi, kaulah orangnya," katanya dengan serius. "Kuroo berbicara tentang dirimu. Apakah kau benar-benar si manusia di atas derajat dewa? Seorang anak muda, belum lagi dewasa."

Lev melepaskannya. Tsukishima terjatuh berlutut di atas atap, lehernya terasa terbakar saat dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Lev berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya. "Jawab aku, kecil."

"Iya," kata Tsukishima sambil tersengal. "Akulah orangnya. Dan aku juga akan membunuhmu."

Lev tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah wahai pengendali Dewa," bisiknya, "yang menganggap dirinya begitu hebat, tapi sebenarnya mereka sangat amat ketakutan... Jangan meratapi akhir dari hari ini, Pendek. Sambutlah penciptamu dalam damai. Hari ini, kau akan berjalan dalam cahaya."

Tsukishima tidak memiliki waktu untuk memasuki hal-hal ke dalam otaknya. Tangannya bergerak ke arah pistol milik Sugawara, tapi Lev menangkap lengannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Seluruh dunia terasa berputar, tapi Tsukishima masih cukup sadar untuk mengtahui saat Lev membawanya ke atas tanah. Dia menatap ke bawah, kemudian menjadi semakin panik.

"Kau takut akan ketinggian, bukan?" Tanya Lev. "Tapi kenapa kau bisa berada di atas sini? Nah, nah, setiap orang harus menghadapi ketakutannya sendiri wahai dalang para dewa. Aku tidak akan mengirimmu ke air yang tidak diketahui tanpa persiapan. Terima kasih telah menjadi orang berkemampuan tinggi."

Kemudian, Lev menjatuhkannya.

Tsukishima dengan kekuatan tangan normalnya menahan beban tubuhnya di jendela lantai tengah gedung tinggi. Dia terhempas dalam kegelapan yang dingin, lemah akibat cekikan, untungnya masih bisa bertahan.

Tsukishima memegang erat bata dari dinding gedung, kemudian dia mulai memanjat ke atap, yang kira-kira sejauh 12 lantai.

Dia begitu kelelahan. Tsukishima ayunkan satu lengan ke lantai selanjutnya. Sungguh melegakan bisa mencegah kematiannya. Dia mengangkat satu kaki dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas. Tapi sebuah kelegaan itu berubah menjadi ketegangan lagi.

Lev berada tepat di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin bisa mengalahkanku dengan kemampuanmu itu. Tapi, aku yakin, tidak untuk ini." Lev menendang kepala Tsukishima hingga kembali jatuh sampai menghantam tanah.

Dia tidak sadarkan diri.

 **-The Middle-**

"Ya ampun mereka lama sekali." Gerutu Sugawara, melihat ke arlojinya sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

Mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah apartemen kecil. Hinata, Nishinoya, dan Tanaka sedang pergi membeli makanan untuk sarapan (dengan uang 1000 yen dari Daichi yang perjuangannya sampai harus mewek), sedangkan Daichi dan Sugawara berdiam diri di apartemen untuk berjaga.

"Kenapa khawatir begitu sih? Mereka kan sudah besar, pasti mereka sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Tegur Daichi yang tidak jauh dari Sugawara.

Tatapan tajam pun mengarah ke Daichi. Dia bisa merasakannya. "Kenapa, Suga?"

"Kata-katamu mengibaratkan kita seperti orangtua mereka. Tolonglah Dai, aku bukan ibu dari mereka dan kau bukanlah ayah dari mereka."

Yah, setidaknya perkataan Sugawara menusuk tubuh Daichi.

*BRAKKK!*

"KAMI KEMBALIIIIIII!"

"Wow, apa yang membuat kalian kelelahan seperti ini?" Tanya Daichi sedikit tersentak karena suara dobrakan pintu itu.

Baju kusam penuh keringat.

Bau keringat tubuh yang menyengat.

Napas yang tak beraturan.

Itulah penampilan Hinata, Nishinoya, dan Tanaka saat ini. "Tadi... tarzan... abnormal nomadic... pedalaman... dikejar..." ucap Hinata, dengan kata-kata yang sulit dipahami.

Sugawara bersedekap, menatap para juniornya. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang.  
"Baiklah, kalian bisa katakan semua itu jika kalian sudah tenang. Lalu, mandilah. Tubuh kalian benar-benar bau oleh keringat. Sesudah itu makan. Kalian beli makanannya kan?"

Hinata dan Tanaka saling berpandangan. "Kalau soal itu... sebenarnya kami sudah bawa tiga troli penuh di supermarket." Jelas Tanaka agak ragu. "Tapi, berhubungan ada masalah di perjalanan,"

…

Nishinoya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya memakai celana boxer dan kaus polos biasa dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya. "Oh, mie nya sudah siap?"

"Iya, baru matang." jawab Tanaka. "Beruntungnya kita masih bisa menyelamatkan lima cup mie instan. Daichi-san, maafkan aku jika uangnya hilang dimakan ya!"

"Terserahlah."

Hinata hanya melihat mie instan miliknya. Matanya memancarkan kemuraman, dan Sugawara menyadari hal itu. "Hinata, kau terlihat murung. Kenapa?"

Bocah jingga itu menggidikkan bahunya. "Yah, aku hanya... khawatir. Tsukishima belum kembali. Aku takut kalau dia kenapa-napa."

Suasana sedikit demi sedikit menjadi muram. Memang, siapa yang merasa senang jika ada salah satu dari mereka menghilang?

Sugawara mendesah. "Aku undur pertarungan kita dengan The Contra." Katanya sambil berdiri membuang sampahnya.

"Hei. Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tukas Daichi, tidak terima. "Kita jauh-jauh ke sini karena perjanjian mereka."

"Iya, aku sangat tahu itu. Lagian juga aku yang menerima tawaran mereka." Sugawara memutar bola matanya. "Dini hari, saat kau menyuruh semuanya berpasangan, kita sudah kehilangan Tsukishima."

Pemuda abu-abu itu masih melanjutkan. "Dan Tanaka, kau bilang tadi ada The Ayes di sini. Benar kan?"

"Aku melihat salah satu anggota mereka. Kalau tidak salah Asahi-san bilang kalau orang yang aku lihat itu bernama Lev Haiba." Tambah Tanaka.

"Bukti saksi telah terlihat." Sugawara menunjuk ke Tanaka. "Aku hanya berpikir, hanya merasa takut-"

"Kalau Tsukishima sedang berhadapan dengan The Ayes?" Sela Nishinoya.

Jentikkan jari pun terdengar. "Tepat sekali."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita akan mencari Tsukishima dulu." Kata Daichi memaklumi. "Tapi, bagaimana kita bisa melacaknya? Ponselnya mati. Apalagi alat komunikasinya."

Tanaka ikutan berpikir. "Hm... biasanya dia membawa apa di dalam sakunya yang berbau elektronik?"

"Bagaimana dengan mp3? Dia biasanya membawa benda itu serta earphone jika dia akan merasa bosan." Tebak Hinata.

Daichi tersenyum. "Tebakan yang bagus, Hinata! Suga, nyalakan laptopmu. Aku akan menghubungi Asahi. Tanaka, Nishinoya, siapkan alat transportasi." Mereka berdua mengangguk dan turun dari apartemen.

Sugawara membuka laptopnya. Terdapat banyak jendela di layar, dan file-file yang tertumpuk-tumpuk. Hinata melihat mereka. Dia terkesiap, seperti melihat seorang agen rahasia yang sangat profesional. Dia tidak sabar. Hinata tidak sabar jika suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi seprofesional mereka.

"Asahi akan menuntun arah dimana Tsukishima berada. Suga, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat. Keadaannya sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya dia diculik."

"Diculik oleh The Ayes?!" Seru Hinata panik. "Kita harus bagaimana?!"

Daichi berdeham. "Tenanglah, Hinata. Ada beberapa peraturan lain untuk Nomadic. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengapa-apakan Tsukishima."

Sugawara menutup laptopnya. "Aku menemukan sinyal di dekat Tsukishima. Kemungkinan mereka adalah The Ayes. Alat komunikasi bisa dinyalakan sekarang. Tanaka dan Nishinoya bilang alat transportasi sudah siap." Lapornya sambil mendengus bangga.

"Kalau begitu, ayo beraksi." Daichi nyengir.

 **-The Middle-**

 _Gelap_.

Tsukishima membuka matanya, tapi hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Gelap.

Hanya ada gelap di sekitarnya, sebelum suara decitan pintu besi terdengar dan menampakan cahaya persegi panjang putih.

Kedua tangannya diikat dengan besi dan rantai, yang berarus listrik. Ya, dia bisa merasakan sedikit setruman.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Pelaku yang membuka pintu itu membuka suara. Suaranya terdengar dingin, tenang, dan elegan.

Yang diikat menjawabnya dengan decihan. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Tsukishima tak kalah dingin. Pria yang ada di sana hanya mendesah bosan. "Siapa kamu? Dimana aku? Apa yang kau mau dariku? Atau, apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu masuk dalam telingaku dan membuatku bosan."

"Tapi aku harus memakluminya, memang. Orang awam selalu berkata seperti itu jika diri mereka diculik." Langkah kaki terdengar. Pria itu dalam gelap berjalan ke dekat dinding, meraba-raba saklar lampu untuk penglihatan yang lebih baik.

Lampu dinyalakan. Terdengar suara 'tuk' kecil dan cahaya putih pun merajalela kegelapan tadi. Tsukishima sempat buta sementara sampai matanya bisa menyesuaikan.

Dari sosok pelaku yang membuka pintu itu, terlihatlah wajahnya dengan jelas, tanpa ada topeng atau masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sepasang mata yang tajam, rambut hitam tebal yang ikal, serta tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya. "Namaku Akaashi Keiji. Anggota inti The Ayes."

"The Ayes?" Ulang Tsukishima, dia pernah mendengar kata itu dari Sugawara. "Ada sebuah pernyataan bagi para Nomadic, yaitu 'bunuh orang yang melanggar peraturan'. Di sana, ada sebagian kelompok yang setuju, tidak setuju, dan netral. Dari sanalah adanya pihak The Ayes, The Contra, dan The Middle muncul." Akaashi duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari Tsukishima sembari membaca buku.

Keheningan benar-benar sangat terasa di ruangan antah berantah itu bagi Tsukishima. Hampir semuanya berwarna putih, tapi ada beberapa benda yang berwarna gelap seperti buku yang Akaashi bawa. "Jadi, The Ayes, pihak kalian, adalah yang menyetujui atas pernyataan itu?" Tsukishima membenarkan.

"Seperti yang kau bilang," jawab Akaashi yang masih membaca buku. "Anggota baru The Middle memang belum boleh tahu hal seperti itu sebelum kemampuan Nomadic yang dimilikinya sudah benar bisa dikuasai."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku ini adalah anggota baru dari The Middle?" Tsukishima mengerutkan dahinya. Akaashi menoleh, dengan sorot mata tajamnya yang terlihat bosan. "Semua orang tahu karena internet. Kau tahu, internet sudah merajalela seluruh umat manusia. Tanpa itu, kita bukanlah apa-apa."

Tsukishima hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu, tapi karena itu adalah pengetahuan umum, dia mau tidak mau harus mengetahuinya secara teori.

"AKAASHIIIIII!"

Dari lorong, terdengar suara seruan. Tambah lama suara itu tambah keras, bising ke telinga. Suara itu diganti dengan deru desah napas yang berat nan tak beraturan. Sosok itu sebenarnya adalah orang biasa, namun, gaya rambutnya saja yang membuatnya menjadi unik, seperti burung hantu.

"Ah, Bokuto-san. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Akaashi dengan tenang, menutup bukunya. Pria yang dipanggil 'Bokuto-san' oleh Akaashi itu tampak amburadul. "Aku mencarimu jauh kemana-mana, dan ternyata kau di sini _toh_?! Ya ampun, izin dulu _kek_ kalau mau ke tempat seperti ini!" Omel Bokuto.

Setelah itu, lirikan Bokuto terasa oleh Tsukishima. "Oya? Sandera kita sudah sadarkan diri ternyata. Gila memang, Lev membuatmu pingsan dengan cara yang brutal." Kekeh si pria burung hantu.

"Omong-omong, aku Bokuto Koutarou. Leader dari pihak The Ayes. Salken, anggota baru The Middle!"

Tsukishima hanya menunduk untuk menghormati, tanpa membuka suara. Maupun dia bersuara juga itu tidak akan membantu apa-apa. Omong-omong, para anggota The Ayes lebih waras daripada The Middle. Dia hanya memasang telinga yang harus benar-benar peka terhadap suara.

"Bokuto-san, dimana Boss sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari."

 _Oh, bagus. Ada boss dari pihak The Ayes datang untuk bertemu denganku._ Batin Tsukishima kesal.

"Lebih baik kalian siapkan diri." Sesosok lelaki pendek pun terlihat dari pintu. Warna rambutnya seperti pudding, dan dia berkata sambil memainkan pspnya.

Bokuto mengangguk penuh percaya diri. "Siapkan kuda-kudamu, sandera." Tsukishima memutar bola matanya, menatap tidak tertarik ke pintu.

Langkah kaki terdengar sesuai dengan tempo detik dari jam. Tiga orang pun muncul lagi. Dari sebelah kiri, ada lelaki yang pendek. Tengah, pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Tsukishima, dan kanan, adalah pria jangkung yang tadi dini hari menjatuhkan tubuh Tsukishima dari gedung yang tinggi.

"Halo," sapa pria yang berada di tengah. "Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Mata Tsukishima menajam, penuh murka. Dia tidak menyangka kalau sosok yang ia benci ternyata kembali muncul di hadapannya.

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

…

"Hee, kau tahu namaku darimana?" Tanya Kuroo dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Tsukishima menggerutu bosan. Dia bersender ke senderan kursi, dan menjawab dengan datar. "Siapa ya, yang menggantungku di jembatan sungai besar?"

Tawa yang renyah menggemakan seluruh ruangan. Kuroo memegang perutnya sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia puas dengan tawanya. "Ohya? Aku lupa tentang itu. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu seletah sebulan lebih tidak bertemu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Tsukishima singkat, dan dingin. Ia sadar seharusnya dia tidak bersikap kasar seperti ini kepada boss dari suatu pihak. Tapi apalah daya kesabarannya tidak bisa menahan dirinya ini.

Kuroo tersenyum, melihat bahwa Tsukishima berbeda dari yang lain. Dia tertarik. "Sayangnya, kau telah menjadi anggota baru bagi The Middle. Jika aku tidak menggantungmu saat itu, mungkin saja kau berpihak kepada kami." Ujar Kuroo yang nadanya disedih-sedihkan. 

Itu mlah membuat Tsukishima menjadi lebih jengkel kepada pemuda yang bernama Kuroo itu. "Maupun kau tidak memenggalku di sana, tetap saja aku tidak akan mau sekalipun sampai aku mati nanti."

"Tapi bukannya kau abadi?" Kuroo mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidaklah _abadi._ "

Dengusan pun terdengar dari salah satu anggota di belakang Kuroo. "Ayolah, Kuroo-san. Kebiasaanmu itu selalu mempermainkan anak orang." Omel si lelaki pendek sambil bersedekap. Kuroo terkekeh. "Tenanglah, Yaku. Aku tidak akan kelewatan kali ini."

"Yah, pada intinya," Bokuto membuka suaranya, menatap Tsukishima dengan senyuman yang tak jauh berbeda dari Kuroo. "Ikutlah bersama kami. The Ayes. Pihak yang setuju. Kau tidak perlu keluar dari The Middle. Bekerjasamalah bersama kami agar pihak The Ayes menang dalam perdebatan ini."

Tsukishima menatap Bokuto, lalu menatap Kuroo. Kedua wajah yang ia lihat ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Bagaimana jika aku menjawab tidak?" Tanya Tsukishima dengan sorot mata bosannya.

Lampu di atas ruangan masih menyinari ruangan dengan silaunya. Terdapat sedikit hening menyapa, sebelum Lev berkata dengan suara kerasnya. "Lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami karena kita sudah menangkapmu!"

"Lev, kecilkan suaramu!" Bisik Yaku kesal.

"Hehe, maaf, Yaku-san."

"Aku menolak." Tukas Tsukishima. Lirikan mata Kuroo menajam. Sandera itu tersengat listrik yang sangat besar. Dirinya terus berteriak dan meringis akibat sakitnya dan panasnya aluran listrik. Semuanya melihat, Kenma yang selalu terfokus oleh game dan Akaashi yang selalu membaca bukunya pun menyaksikan bagaimana Tsukishima disiksa hanya karena mengucapkan suatu frase.

Kuroo masih tersenyum puas. "Sekalinya kau bilang lagi," dia mengangkat ponselnya yang bergambar sebuah tombol. "Kau akan merasakan kesakitan itu lagi dan akan terasa lebih _menyakitkan._ "

Kepalanya ia dekatkan ke telinga Tsukishima, dan berbisik, "Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjawab 'ya', bocah." Dengan suara rendahnya. Tsukishima tidak berulah lagi dengan mulutnya sejak bisikan mengerikan itu masuk ke dalam telinga sekaligus otaknya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Bokuto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Kuroo menarik kepalanya lagi. Semua menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Tsukishima. Lelaki yang disandera itu menggertakan giginya. Dia menunduk, menatap lututnya. Tangannya masih terasa panas akibat sengatan listrik.

Kenma melihat dengan bosan. "Kita anggap diam itu sebagai jawaban iya." Lev menjentikkan jarinya. "Ide bagus!" Serunya. Boss dari pihak itu terkekeh. "Yaku, saatnya."

Tsukishima curiga saat Kuroo memanggil Yaku. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapnya? Yaku berjalan, berhadapan dengan Tsukishima sejauh 50 cm. "Lihatlah mataku." Perintah Yaku. Dengan suasana hati kesal lelaki berkacamata itu melihat ke mata si lelaki pendek.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Mata Yaku sedikit berwarna kemerah-merahan, menatap tajam Tsukishima. Alih-alih memalingkan pandangannya, Tsukishima tidak bisa berkedip. Pandangan dari mata Yaku mencekik lehernya seperti yang Lev lakukan pada dini hari.

"Yaku mempunyai kemampuan hipnotis. Aku tahu, walaupun kau dipaksa bekerjasama bersama kami, pasti kamu akan merencanakan sesuatu." Jelas Kuroo berkacak pinggang. "Lagian dirimu itu kan cerdik, _smart-ass._ "

 **-The Middle-**

" _Belok ke kiri lagi, nanti parkir mobilnya di antara gedung tua itu._ " Tuntun Asahi dari jalur komunikasi. Sudah dua jam Hinata dan yang lainnya pergi berkelok-kelok untuk mencari lokasi Tsukishima yang pas. Tanaka membelokkan setirnya ke kiri, lalu menancap gas agar mobil bergerak lebih cepat. " _Nah, bagus, ke situ._ "

Hinata melihat ke gedung-gedung tua yang kosong. Cuaca pada saat itu tidaklah terlalu baik, mendung menghalang sebagian besar pancaran sinar matahari. "Aku tidak yakin jika Tsukishima ada di sini." Katanya ragu.

Nishinoya menoleh ke belakang, melihat Hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak yakin?" Hinata hanya diam kemudian. Menggidikkan bahunya. "Entahlah," dia mendesah. "Aku hanya merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan terjadi di sekitar sini. Terutama kau, Sugawara-san." Hinata menoleh ke Sugawara yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sugawara mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu terkekeh kecil. "Jangan khawatir, Hinata. Tugas utama kita adalah saling tolong menolong. Dan aku yakin pasti ada orang yang akan menolongku. Kau juga harus bersikap tenang." Dia mengelus kepala Hinata.

Bocah jingga itu mengangguk. "Kuharap..."

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Daichi. Tanaka memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit tersembunyi. Semua orang keluar dari mobil.

Akibat mendung yang dibuat, hampir seluruh kota berwarna abu-abu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya mereka berada di tujuan sekitar beberapa meter. "Stadium." Gumam Hinata.

Stadium itu sama seperti gedung yang lainnya; kosong. Namun, tekstur dindingnya lebih tidak terurus, sehingga banyak cat-cat yang terkelupas serta atap yang jebol. Hinata lebih berpikir ini adalah tempat uji nyali, dimana banyak hantu-hantu yang bergentayangan di sana layaknya mitos. "Apa benar Tsukishima berada di sini, Asahi-san?"

Suara deruan napas terdengar dari jalur komunikasi. " _Ya, aku telah melacaknya dengan teliti. Omong-omong, kenapa suaramu begitu murung, Hinata?_ "

"M-hm, mungkin karena gugup. Tapi kuusahakan aku tetap semangat!"

" _Itulah Hinata yang aku dengar._ " Asahi terkekeh di jalur komunikasi. "Well _, pekerjaanku di sini mungkin sudahlah beres. Kalian bisa melacaknya melalui peta sensor sinyal. Hubungi aku jika kalian butuh pertolonganku lagi!_ " Sesudah itu, Asahi memutuskan jalur komunikasinya.

Daichi bersiul setelah membuka pintu utama stadium. Begitu gelap, mengancam untuk menjauh. "Bersiaplah untuk masuk, teman-teman. Kuatkanlah mentalmu."

Hinata, Nishinoya, dan Tanaka menelan ludah secara bersamaan. "N-Nishinoya-san... Tanaka-san... sejujurnya, aku takut dengan hantu..." Bisik Hinata dengan kaki yang gemetaran. Nishinoya berdehem. "Sebenarnya, kami punya senjata pamungkas untuk mengatasi rasa ketakutan di tempat-tempat angker." Jelas Nishinoya sok keren.

Kedua mata Hinata memancarkan sinar semangatnya. "Wah, apa itu? Apa itu?"

"Tunggu, sebenarnya kau benar-benar ketakutan tidak sih?"

"Omong-omong," Tanaka membuka suara. "Cara membasmi rasa takut kepada hantu itu, bayangkan jika Daichi marah besar kepadamu." Hinata mengangguk, lalu menutup matanya. Dia sedang mengimajinasikan bagaimana Daichi marah seperti yang pernah ia lihat saat-saat itu.

Dalam gambaran Hinata, Daichi mempunyai dua tanduk iblis serta ekor tajamnya. Daichi memegang tombak api yang tajamnya setajam pisau dapur. Sebagian wajahnya ditutupi oleh bayangan, juga seringaian khas setan yang benar-benar seram. Api menyembur di belakang Daichi. Lalu, pria murka itu mengatakan, " _ **Hinata-kun~**_ "

"Ya Tuhan, Daichi-san benar-benar lebih seram dibanding setan yang ada di tempat angker ini." Gumam Hinata penuh keseriusan. Nishinoya dan Tanaka terkikik, lalu tos bersamaan penuh kebanggaan. Kemudian kedua pundak mereka dipegang dengan sangat keras. Oh, itu Daichi yang asli. " _Kalian bicara apa ke Hinata?_ "

"B-BUKAN! BUKAN APA-APA KOK!"

 **-The Middle-**

"Anggota The Middle sudah ada di dekat kita, puluhan meter lagi." Lapor Akaashi dengan pelacak di ponselnya. "Ohya? The Middle datang sangat cepat dari yang aku duga." Gumam Bokuto sambil menyengir. "Sifat mereka memang begitu." Kata Kuroo. Dia menatap ke bangku penonton. "Mereka benar-benar sangat tidak mau kehilangan anggotanya."

Kenma menunjuk ke salah satu pintu masuk lapangan. "Itu mereka." Katanya datar. Hinata, Sugawara, Daichi, Nishinoya, dan Tanaka berjalan dengan tatapan-tatapan emosional. Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang saat mereka berhadapan. Hening pun menjelma lagi.

Tanaka berhadapan dengan Lev, Nishinoya dengan Yaku, Daichi dengan Kuroo dan Kenma, Sugawara berhadapan dengan Bokuto dan Akaashi, dan Hinata berhadapan dengan Tsukishima.

"..."

"..."

"Kita nyasar sampai empat kali keliling stadium." Kata Nishinoya dan Tanaka.

Lagu dramatic di latar belakang pun tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Hah, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Yaku bingung, begitu juga Lev.

"Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya nyasar di stadium angker ini." Ujar mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang nikmat.

Daichi dan Kuroo saling berpandangan sambil membalas senyum, keculali Kenma yang masih sibuk memainkan ponselnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Boss The Ayes." Daichi mengulurkan tangan dengan bijak. Kuroo mnerima ulurannya dengan senyuman bijaknya. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Tangan Kanan Boss The Middle." Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan.

 _Ah, orang ini adalah tipe yang licik._ Batin keduanya bersamaan.

Kenma? Yah, dia sudah dalam posisi nyaman dengan ponselnya.

Sekarang, Bokuto dan Akaashi berhadapan dengan Sugawara. " _Oya?_ Aku baca di internet khusus para Nomadic, bahwa kau juga mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dengan Akaashi, namun tingkat pengendaliannya lebih tinggi. Benarkah itu, _Sugawara Koushi?_ " Tanya Bokuto, dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Mata Sugawara melihat ke atas langit sambil menggidikan bahunya. " _Who knows?_ Kemampuan Halusinasi memanglah kemampuan yang bisa dikendalikan oleh Nomadic tertentu. Artinya, Akaashi juga sama spesialnya denganku, dan Nomadic berkemampuan Halusinasi yang lain." Akaashi mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda abu-abu itu.

Sugawara masih melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia bersedekap, mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk berdiri. "Namun, spesial tidak spesial juga tidak ada bedanya. Kita dalam garis bawah, sama-sama Nomadic. Dan tetap, orang biasa dengan Nomadic itu juga begitu. Kita sama-sama manusia. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

"Dan orang yang merasa dirinya lebih hebat dari semua orang adalah orang yang melarikan diri dari kenyatannya. Dan mentalnya benar-benar lemah terhadap sosial."

"Aku akui pidatomu, Sugawara." Puji Bokuto.

"Tapi, masa bodoh dengan sosial." Mata sang pemuda yang mirip dengan burung hantu itu menajam ke pupil mata Sugawara. "Jangan coba menceramahiku kalau kau hanya melihat sisi baiknya saja." Sugawara memejamkan matanya dengan polos.

Bokuto menghembuskan napas, setempo dengan angin dingin yang berhembus ke sela-sela blazer dan pakaian milik mereka. "Saat aku dilahirkan, aku dilantarkan oleh orang tuaku." Akaashi melihat ke Bokuto. "Bokuto-san... bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku selalu sendiri. Satu keluarga bahagia? Ibu memasak? Aku tidak punya pengalaman itu saat kecil." Sugawara terdiam, wajah tak tampak karena bayangan. "Aku di-bully di panti asuhan, dan aku mengutuk dunia! Dan jika tidak, aku takkan bertahan hidup."

Pemuda yang sedang bercerita itu menatap telapak tangannya dengan kosong. "Dan saat aku menjadi Nomadic, aku meningkatkan kekuatanku. Aku mampu bertahan karena kekuatan ini. Siapapun yang menolak jalan hidupku dapat-Apa? Tatapan apa itu?"

Tatapan bijak Sugawara saat ini seperti: ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

"JANGAN MELIHATKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Dengan tampangnya, Sugawara berkata, "Aku benar-benar mengerti apa yang kau rasakan."

 _Dia sama denganku?_ Batin Bokuto tidak percaya.

Angin terus berhembus, lebih dingin dari biasanya. Latar musik dengan harmonika. Sugawara mulai membuka suara. "Saat aku SD, kalau tidak salah kelas empat..." dia menghembuskan napas. "Aku lupa mengatakan pada orang tuaku bahwa saat itu hari olahraga di sekolah, jadi aku satu-satunya yang tidak makan."

Bokuto menatap Sugawara sedatar mungkin. "Itu salahmu. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Cerita saat aku kesepian pas kecil." Jawab Sugawara dengan watados.

Kemudian, Akaashi mati-matian menahan Bokuto dengan aura membunuhnya ke Sugawara. "JANGAN SAMAKAN CERITA BODOHMU DENGAN CERITAKU GHWAAA! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)"

"Eh, memangnya apa salahku?" Tanya pemuda abu-abu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kali ini, adalah bagian Hinata berhadapan dengan Tsukishima. "Em... Tsukishima, maafkan aku... atas keegoisanku kemarin." Ujar Hinata dengan bersalah. Tsukishima hanya diam saja.

 _Sial, dia pasti benar-benar marah kepadaku._ Batin Hinata. Tapi, lelaki jangkung itu tidak berkata sama sekali. Itu membuat Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Tsukishima, apa kau mendengarku-"

"HINATA!" Seru Sugawara menarik lengan baju Hinata secara spontan.

Kurang beberapa senti lagi, sebuah tebasan besar mungkin bisa menghancurkan tubuh mungilnya. Sontak semuanya kaget, maupun itu dari The Middle, ataupun The Ayes. Perlahan, Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Satu tebasan besar, bisa membuat lubang besar yang hampir membuat sebagian stadium roboh.

"Tsukishima?" Tanya Daichi sedikit waspada.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kepadanya?!" Seru Nishinoya dengan emosi.

Kuroo menatap tajam Yaku. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanyanya dingin. Yaku terdiam. Tidak, gemetar. "Aku yakin dia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Aku bersumpah aku tidak menyuruhnya melakukan apa-apa. A-aku sangat bersumpah. Darimana kekuatan itu muncul?" Kenma melirik Tsukishima yang ada di sebelahnya. Tampangnya lebih seram daripada saat diikat menggunakan rantai.

"Kalau itu bukan dari kemampuan Yaku dan bukan dari dia karena tidak sadarkan diri," Kenma berkata. "Lalu _siapa_?"

…

 **The Middle**

…

 **Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter dimana action itu berada~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ada yang kangen?**

 **-The Middle-**

"Semuanya, jangan dekati Tsukishima." Perintah Daichi waspada sambil mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Semuanya pun mengikuti Daichi, kecuali Hinata. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Tsukishima perbuat. _Ini bukan Tsukishima yang asli…_

"Hinata, mundur!"

"Ah—B-baik, Daichi-san!"

Angin berhembus dengan kencang di sekitar Tsukishima, membuat Hinata terpaksa mengambil langkah mundur yang jauh. Semuanya melindungi mata mereka. Debu-debu dan tanah pun terbang, bergabung dengan sekumpulan angin besar seperti tornado. Bahkan, atap stadium pun ikutan terlepas.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, sebuah bulatan muncul di atas Tsukishima dan memancarkan kegelapan yang menembus ke langit yang mendung diiringi dengan petir-petir menyambar.

"Sialan, apa itu?!" Seru Tanaka menatap horror pancaran itu. Akaashi melirik. "Mereka adalah Para Dewa. Semuanya, ambil posisi berlindung." Perintah Akaashi menatap tajam pada titik yang sama, mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak panik.

 _Sepertinya kita telah melakukan hal yang salah..._

Portal itu kemudian melebar dan memancarkan sinar terik dari sana. Beberapa sosok besar muncul dari portal yang menembus ke langit. Ada delapan. Dewa berperasaan bahagia, sedih, murka, ketakutan, dewa berelemen air, api, angin, dan bumi. Mereka berjalan perlahan mengelilingi cahaya yang membuat mereka muncul.

Kuroo melihat dengan takjub. Matanya melebar. Seringaiannya kembali muncul. _Sudah kuduga..._ —batinnya _. Dia memang begitu berbeda dari Nomadic yang lain._ —Pemuda itu terkekeh mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan. _Menarik! Benar-benar menarik! Akan kujadikan kemampuan itu milikku!_

Para dewa itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan sejajar. Mengarah ke sana. Mereka mengangkat kedua tangannya secara bergilir dari dewa kebahagiaan hingga dewa berelemen bumi.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat, gumpalan ketakutan dan nyali yang ciut pun masuk ke dalam bagian benak Hinata yang amat dalam. _Apa yang para dewa lakukan?_ Tangan kedelapan dewa tersebut sudah dalam posisi yang sama, mengarah ke portal.

Terlihatlah ledakan cahaya.

Cahaya yang sangat terang pun muncul dari setiap tangan dewa ke portal, membuat gempa yang sangat dahsyat. "Tiarap!" Seru Yaku.

Portal itu kemudian berubah bentuk dengan petir dan kegelapan bersatu. Muncullah tangan, badan, dan kepala dengan pakaian samurai. Badannya lebih besar dan lebih menyeramkan. Ada kepala monster di perut dewa tersebut.

" _Bishamon…_ " Gumam Daichi tak percaya.

Sugawara menatap ke cahaya yang dipancarkan melalui tangan para dewa. Dia dengan susah payah berdiri, setelah agak terpental dari angin yang Tsukishima buat.

Parut wajahnya diselimuti oleh keraguan.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Sugawara melihat ke Tanaka dan Daichi. Bentuk ekspresi mereka hampir sama. Dan mana mungkin mereka akan melawan. Dia kembali menatap Tsukishima. Sugawara memicingkan matanya, terlihat tetesan air mengalir dari pipi Tsukishima.

Sekarang, jawaban Sugawara satu-satunya adalah hanya untuk menolongnya. Dia memunculkan rantai yang selalu ia pakai saat menahan lawan di dunia halusinasi. Sugawara melempar rantai itu ke kedua tangan dewa ketakutan dan dewa kemurkaan. "Suga-san, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Nishinoya panik.

"Menghentikan pancaran cahaya itu dari tangan dewa!" Jawab Sugawara. Nishinoya mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Untuk apa?!"

"Tsukishima membutuhkan pertolongan. Aku harus membantunya." Jawab Sugawara dengan tangan yang memegang rantai. Tangannya bergetar, terasa sangat dingin. Ia pun menarik rantainya hingga kedua tangan dewa yang tertangkap itu bisa turun. "Tapi… orang berkemampuan sepertiku hanya mampu menahannya dua…"

Kenma dari jauh menatap Sugawara. "Kita bantu dia." Ujar suara di sebelahnya. Kenma menoleh, Akaashi sedang menarik tangan dewa air dan api dengan kedua tangannya. Kenma mengangguk. Walaupun dengan agak malas, dia mengurusi dewa angin dan bumi.

"Kita harus ikut menenangkan Nomadic buas ini? Merepotkan."

 **-The Middle-**

"Dimana Kuroo?!" Seru Bokuto. Dia melihat sekeliling, dan yang dia dapatkan adalah anggotanya dan orang-orang The Middle. Lev menatap ke arah dewa kematian dengan memicingkan matanya. "Itu Kuroo! Kuroo-san ada di sana!"

Kuroo berjalan mendekati Tsukishima dari belakang dengan pisau terkutuknya yang sangat membahayakan. Dia adalah Nomadic berkekuatan Duplikat. Dia bisa menduplikatkan kemampuan Nomadic apa saja maupun itu adalah kekuatan terbesar.

Itu berbahaya.

"Tinggal bunuh dia, dan semuanya menjadi milikku..." Gumamnya. Seringai makin melebar dan mengerikan. Dia mengangkat pisau besar itu ke langit-langit, mencoba menebas.

Namun dengan cepat Tsukishima membalikkan badan ke posisi Kuroo berada. Seringaian pemuda itu hilang. "Siala-" Sebelum selesai mengumpat, Tsukishima menendang perutnya dengan sangat keras hingga Kuroo terpental sangat jauh.

"KUROO!"

Satu guncangan tanah terasa lagi, tapi lebih dahsyat. Seluruh stadium pun bergerak ke bawah seperti tenggelam. Tapi, bukan itu yang sebenarnya. Tanah yang mereka injak terbang. Daichi memunculkan naganya. "Hinata! Nishinoya! Tanaka! Cepat naik!"

Nishinoya dan Tanaka dengan cepat menaiki naga itu. Hinata menoleh ke Daichi. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Tsuki-"

"Daichi, biarkan Hinata di sini!" Seru Sugawara. Dewa yang ditangkapnya sudah mulai tidak memancarkan sinarnya. Daichi menatap Sugawara, mengangguk dan naganya pergi mengepakkan sayapnya. Begitu juga dengan The Ayes, kecuali Akaashi dan Kenma.

Hinata mengerang panik. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Munculkan Si Gagak Hitam itu lalu suruh dia bertarung dengan Dewa Kematian itu!"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Lakukan saja!" Teriak Sugawara menunjuk ke arah Tsukishima.

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Hinata berusaha fokus. _Wahai gagak hitam, keluarlah... Berilah aku kesempatan untuk menolong temanku…—_ batinnya.

Sebuah benda hitam muncul di belakangnya, gagak hitam yang tak kalah besarnya dari Dewa _Bishamon_ itu.

"S-SERAAAAANG!"

Gagak Hitam pun terbang, berkoak dan menyerangnya dengan paruh dan cakar kakinya. _Bishamon_ Tsukishima pun menebas-nebas Gagak Hitam dengan katananya, bersamaan dengan kepala monster di perutnya yang meraung keras membuat latar belakang suara semakin nyaring.

Kenma menggeram. Ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Masih ada dua dewa yang harus dihentikan. Tangan Akaashi juga sudah mulai tergores dengan rantainya sendiri, dan Sugawara melihat mereka.

Dia yakin tidak ada yang bisa menahannya lebih dari dua. Dia mengerang, memaksakan kedua rantainya muncul lagi. Dengan susah payah ia melilitkannya kepada dewa kebahagiaan dan dewa ketakutan.

Sugawara menahan empat dewa sekaligus dalam tangannya. Meskipun itu berhasil, tapi mulutnya hampir mengeluarkan darah. Dan dengan menjijikannya, dia menelannya lagi.

Kaki-kaki kecil Hinata berlari ke arah Tsukishima, lalu bocah jingga itu menggenggam kerah bajunya. "Tsukishima! Sadarlah! Jangan buat kemampuanmu mengendalikan dirimu sendiri!" Seru Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tsukishima. Namun, dia tidak menjawab.

Hinata menggertakan giginya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menjedukkan dahinya ke dahi Tsukishima. Dan itu mampu membuat Tsukishima membuka mata walaupun harus mengorbankan banyak darah dari dahinya.

Kedua tangan Hinata mencengkeram kedua bagian kepala Tsukishima, dan dengan paksa Hinata menempelkan dahinya ke partner yang tidak terkendali itu. "Tsukishima, Tsukishima, Tsukishima…" Hinata terus mengulang namanya.

"… bangun…" Dia meringis sedih.

Yaku menatap tanah yang terbang itu dari Bokuto yang menjadi burung hantu. Mereka mengelilingi tanah itu begitu pula dengan Daichi dan yang lainnya dengan naga. Lev sibuk memegang Kuroo yang tak sadarkan diri agar tidak jatuh. Lelaki terpendek dalam The Ayes itu mendesah lemah. "Jadi ini kemampuan yang diinginkan Kuroo-san..."

…

"TSUKISHIMA! SADARLAH!" Jerit Hinata menampar pipi Tsukishima. Dia masih nekat. Lelaki yang ditampar itu menggenggam tangan Hinata keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Serunya marah. Mata Hinata masih tajam menatap Tsukishima dengan serius. "HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Seketika tanah yang melayang itu langsung jatuh ke bumi. Kedelapan dewa termasuk Dewa Kematian pun menghilang dalam sekejap. Akaashi dan Kenma langsung jatuh berlutut, mengambil napas dengan berat dan terengah-engah.

Tsukishima mencoba duduk. Yang ia lihat sekarang ini adalah tanah. "Kita ada dimana? Tanah lapang?" Tanya Tsukishima dingin. "Bukan." Sugawara mendekati mereka. "Dulunya ini stadium sebelum kau menghancurkannya."

"Menghancur..." Kata-kata Tsukishima menggantung. Dia mengangguk kecil, artinya dia mengerti.

Kenma menatap mereka bertiga dari pinggir. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Akaashi yang berada di sebelahnya. Kenma sedikit menggeleng, mesih menghapus darah bekas mimisannya. "Anggota The Middle." Akaashi mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Maksudmu yang mempunyai kekuatan Halusinasi seperti kita?"

"Tidak, semuanya. Mereka begitu kuat." Lanjut Kenma.

"Akaashi! Kenma! Kalian baik-baik saja?!" Seru Bokuto dalam bentuk manusianya lagi.

Akaashi menoleh ke Bokuto. "Kami tidak apa-apa, Bokuto-san. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan." Jawabnya datar.

"Hee, kalian harus cepat-cepat beristirahat... Kuroo tidak sadarkan diri juga, kasihan kalau digendong terus oleh Lev." Ujar Yaku.

Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

…

"Kita juga harus cepat-cepat kembali." Kata Daichi menyusul di belakang. Hinata menatap Daichi. "Bagaimana dengan The Contra?" Nishinoya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entah itu diundur, atau dibatalkan. Tapi tetap saja mereka masih berurusan dengan kita!"

Tanaka menggosok kepala Hinata. "Kau ini daritadi khawatiran melulu! Mana semangatnya?"

"Aku panik tahu!"

"Ya sudah! Ayo cepat panggil Yamaguchi untuk berteleportasi!"

Tsukishima hanya diam melihat rekan-rekannya. Mau waras ataupun tak waras, dalam lubuk hatinya Tsukishima lama-lama senang dengan mereka. Dia cuma menutup-nutupi persaan itu saja.

Sebuah suara gersakan diantara besi dan tembok pun terdengar sampai ke telinga Tsukishima, namun yang lain tidak bagitu memedulikannya. "Aku akan ke belakang dulu." Izinnya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh?! Ke belakang sekarang?! Yang benar saja! Aku dengan yang lainnya sudah capek-capek mengurusimu dan kami ingin cepat-cepat pulang!" Seru Hinata kesal dengan perban di kepalanya. "Gara-gara kamu aku ngorbanin kepala nih!"

"Masa bodoh. Aku ingin kencing." Kata Tsukishima dengan dingin, dan dengan kerennya dia berjalan disertai angin berhembus.

"AAAARGH TSUKISHIMA SIAL—MPPFH!" Mulut Hinata kemudian ditutup oleh tangan Daichi. "Oke, Hinata, biarkan Tsukishima ke belakang dulu. Kau bisa menunggu 'kan?"

"Daripada dia pipis di dengah jalan~" Lanjut Nishinoya cengengesan, sesudah itu sebuah batu menabrak kepalanya entah dari mana.

 **-The Middle-**

Tsukishima telah sampai di tempat dimana suara itu muncul. Dan tanpa ditunggu juga, ada tangan yang mencengkeram kerah Tsukishima dan mendorong remaja lelaki itu ke tembok dengan keras.

Tsukishima masih tetap tenang, malahan, dia mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan tidak ada niat. "Oh. Kamu yang itu toh. Kageyama, bukan, kalau tidak salah namamu?"

"Jangan sebutkan namanu dengan mulutmu yang penuh kotoran itu." Geram Kageyama menatap Tsukishima dengan iris birunya. "Dan _jangan_ sekali-kalinya kau mengapa-apakan Hinata."

"Hee…? Kau cemburu?" Tsukishima menyengir jahil. "Suruh siapa kau meninggalkan lelaki manis itu begitu saja. Kamu pasti menganggap si cebol oranye itu lebih dari sahabat."

Cengkeraman Kageyama mengetat. "Mulut sampah."

Tsukishima melepaskan cengkeraman Kageyama dengan paksa. "Hahaha. Aku mulai tidak tertarik dengan omong kosong ini." Katanya. "Hey, Kita ini Nomadic. Tidak pantas untuk menghadapi cinta." Tsukishima berjalan menjauhi Kageyama.

Kageyama masih menatap tajam remaja jangkung itu. Tsukishima menghentikan langkahnya sementara. "Tapi,"

"Aku ingin membuatmu cemburu begitu parah."

 **-The Middle-**

 **A/N:**

HAIIIII MAAPKAN AKUH YANG MENINGGALKAN KALIAN SELAMA SEBULAN INIEEEEH! TANPA DIBERITAHU PULA

AKHIRNYAAA SI FIC INI KEMBALI AKTEEEEF!11!1!

Oke, cukup capslock nya. Sumpahnya maaf banget ya hiatus ampe sebulan tadi :'3 mudah2an ada yang masih setia baca… hiks.

Mudah2an actionnya rame, dan maafkan akhirnya itu rada yaoi absurd beginoh. #uggh

Anyway, glad to see you guys again! Leave a review please! I'll waiting!

 _Arrivederci!_

 _Medicina!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Kangen gak? Wkwkwk…**

 **Warning:** Ootjeh, gaada perkelahian, flat? Maybe. Dll **.**

…

 **The Middle**

…

 **15.** Pertemuan yang Disengaja

"Sial!" Oikawa menggertak meja. Dia memegang kertas, lalu menghancurkannya dalam robekan. "Ini tidak sesuai rencanaku." Ringisnya. "Seharusnya ini berhasil!"

"Menjerit-jerit gila seperti itu tidak akan membantu." Komentar Iwaizumi. Dia bersandar di kusen pintu, dengan Ushijima yang memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

Oikawa terkekeh merendahkan. "Kenapa kalian begitu tenang? Memangnya kita sedang mengalami apa? Kemenangan, atau kekalahan?"

Suara kendaraan bermotor di tengah malam terdengar dan melenyapkan kesunyian di ruang gelap itu. Ushijima menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita tidak kalah. Tapi tidak menang juga. Kita seri."

Oikawa tersenyum kecut dan membalik meja dengan kedua tangannya, membuat suara dentuman keras di ruangan yang sunyi itu. "Kalian tahu kalau aku ini Nomadic sama seperti kalian, 'kan?! Dan aku Nomadic berkemampuan Sang Perencana!"

"Dan itu membuatku gila saat mengetahui bahwa rencanaku gag-"

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa rencanamu gagal, Kusokawa." Sela Iwaizumi, dengan tangan yang mencengkeram bahu Oikawa dengan kuatnya. Oikawa mendecih, melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Iwaizumi. "Terserahlah."

Ushijima menghela napasnya. "Setidaknya seri adalah kita bisa mengambil keuntungan dari The Middle dan mereka juga bisa mengambil keuntungan dari kita."

Dengusan keluar dari hidung Oikawa. "Ya, ya. Roger that, boss." Cibirnya. "Iwa-chan, bisa panggil Kageyama-kun?"

Iwaizumi mengangguk. "Sudah kupanggil. Mungkin beberapa detik lagi dia kemari."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Iwaizumi-san?" Pemuda berambut hitam lurus muncul dengan cahaya dari belakang yang membuatnya terlihat serba hitam.

"Ah, baru saja kami membicarakanmu." Gumam Ushijima, bersedekap ke arah Kageyama-sang pemuda. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, apa yang kau lakukan saat si gagak hitam dan si kacamata jangkung itu mengejarmu?"

Kageyama sedikit tersentak, dan menundukkan kepala, melihat ke samping. Mulutnya seketika tertutup rapat tidak mau memberi jawaban. "Jawablah." Tukas Iwaizumi. "Sebenarnya kami kecewa terhadap kamu yang tiba-tiba seperti itu dan membuat pertandingannya menjadi seri."

"Padahal kau sebenarnya lebih unggul dari Sugawara."

Lelaki yang dulunya dijuluki Black Mask itu menelan air liurnya. "Gagak hitam itu dulunya sahabatku semenjak kecil." Akhirnya, Kageyama membuka suaranya. "Sudah enam tahun kami tidak bertemu, dan itu membuatku syok saat melihat ternyata dia masih ada di sini."

"Daripada terdiam kaku dan akhirnya tertangkap, lebih baik aku menghindar, pikirku saat itu."

"Teman masa kecil, ya..." Gumam Oikawa melihat ke langit-langit ruangan, mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Iwaizumi dan Sugawara.

Ushijima mengangguk. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Sambil berjalan, dia memegang pundak kiri Kageyama. "Tapi, misi adalah misi. Dan musuh adalah musuh. Jika misimu menghancurkan musuh, maka hancurkan mereka walaupun itu adalah saudaramu sendiri." Kemudian, Sang Boss The Contra keluar dari ruangan.

Kageyama menggepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. Oikawa melihat itu. "Berbicara tentang pertandingan seri, berarti satu keuntungan kita dapatkan, dan satu keuntungan untuk The Middle. Kau tahu maksudnya apa?"

"Aku akan keluar dari sini. Seperti yang dikatakan Ushijima-san." Lanjut Kageyama, mengulang perjanjian pada masa itu. Oikawa tersenyum puas. "Itu baik untukmu juga, kan? Sekarang, tugasmu sudah selesai di sini. Terserah kau mau pergi sekarang atau besok."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keuntungan The Contra?" Sela Kageyama. Oikawa sedikit terdiam, lalu dia dan Iwaizumi saling berpandangan. "Kau mau ambil Suga, atau si gagak hitam?" Bisiknya.

Suara tawa menggema ke seluruh ruangan. "Ya tentu merebut si gagak hitam lalu menjualnya. Kou-chan terlalu keras kepala untuk diajak kemari."

Kageyama mengernyit. "Tapi itu sama saja aku tidak akan bertemu-"

"Aku tidak berencana untuk mempertemukanmu dengannya. Mengerti?" Sela Oikawa dingin.

Seketika, suara gedoran pintu ruangan gelap itu terdengar dengan bising. "Tendou-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Geram Oikawa menutup kedua telinganya. "Urgent, urgent! Aku dengar dari Shirabu-kun, Kindaichi-kun membuka pintu yang diketuk. Tebak siapa yang datang?" Ujar Tendou dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main, Tendou. Siapa yang datang dan kenapa bisa ada yang tahu tempat persembunyian kita?" Tukas Iwaizumi.

Tendou menyeringai. "Di sana ada Kuroo-kun, Bokuto-san, dan yang-"

"Kep*rat! Kenapa The Ayes bisa datang?!" Geram Oikawa langsung bergegas ke ruang utama. Sedangkan Kageyama kehabisan kata-kata.

 **-The Middle-**

" _Jika kalian tahu, kami kalah telak melawan The Middle. Mereka mempunyai dua kartu Ace dan satu kartu King yang membuat mereka semakin kuat. Jadi, aku kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan..._ "

 _"... Kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian, atau mungkin kita sebut ini sebagai sebuah kerja sama._ "

"... _Kita banyak menanggung dendam kepada The Middle, bukan?_ "

" _Jadi, sekarang kita membalas dendam dengan cara memusnahkan The Middle dan menguasai dunia asli. Persetan dengan dunia phantasm dan peraturan yang membuat kita berperang antar saudara.._."

" _Pemerintah hanya mempermainkan kita seperti wayang. Kalian juga pasti sudah tahu._ "

" _Akhir dari penjelasan kami, maukah kalian menerima tawaran kami untuk bekerja sama?_ "

 **-The Middle-**

"Kenapa kalian menerima tawarannya?" Kata Kageyama melihat Oikawa dengan suara rendah tapi sedikit sopan. Dia menggertak giginya, menahan amarah. Karena dia tahu, bahwa itu melawan hukum.

Dia melanjutkan. "Pemerintah sudah baik memberikan kebijakan untuk kita dengan memberikan tempa-"

"Bukannya sudah aku katakan, kalau Nomadic muncul saat ada orang yang mempunyai latar belakang hidup yang benar-benar miris, Kageyama-kun?" Sela Oikawa dengan tatapan dingin kepada Kageyama.

"Ibuku diperkosa lalu dibunuh oleh siapa? Oleh _pejabat_. Sebagian keluarga Iwa-chan dibantai karena disangka mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan partai berbahaya yang sekarang baru dimusnahkan. Mereka dibantai oleh siapa? _Pemerintah_."

"Lalu siapa yang memperbudak Ushijima-kun selama 8 tahun? _Pemerintah_ kita." Lanjut Oikawa bersandar di kusen jendela.

Sejujurnya, Kageyama baru tahu tentang latar belakang Oikawa dan yang lainnya sekarang. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..." kata-kata Kageyama menggantung.

Oikawa menghembuskan napasnya dengan maklum. "Dan sekarang, pergilah. Sebelum kau benar-benar diusir oleh Ushijima."

Kageyama mengangguk, mengambil ranselnya dan membuka pintu.

Krek.

"Sial." Gerutu Kageyama sembari menutup pintu markas pada pagi itu. "Kenapa malah ini yang terjadi...?" Geramnya, lalu bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. "Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari Hinata dan bertemu dengannya."

 **-The Middle-**

"Bosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~" gerutu Hinata berselonjoran di sofa.

Tsukishima mendengus ke arah Hinata. "Bukannya barusan kita memecahkan pencurian berantai dan mengejar si pencuri itu sampai kewalahan?" Tanyanya. "Semangatmu itu benar-benar seperti monster."

Hinata mendecih. "Seharusnya kau yang dijuluki monster karena tinggi badanmu yang jangkung itu!"

"Hee, jadinya kau iri?~"

"T-tidak bodoh! Walaupun seperti itu lompatanku lebih tinggi darimu!"

"Tapi kalau aku yang melompat pasti aku jauh lebih tinggi kan?"

"Berisik! Kacamata sialan!"

"Bocah cebol kampungan."

"Hei! Kau sepertinya menyindirku!" Seru Nishinoya tidak terima.

"Kalian! Jangan berisik!" Daichi berseru dengan emosi dan menjitak kepala Tsukishima, Hinata dan Nishinoya.

"Kenapa aku juga kena?!" Seru Nishinoya tambah tidak terima.

Ennoshita yang sudah pulang dari rumah sakit tertawa. "Sepertinya mereka butuh hiburan." Dia menyimpulkan.

Asahi mengangguk. "Mungkin tidak apa-apa kan, kalau sekali-kali pergi ke taman hiburan?" Usul Asahi menutup laptopnya. Hinata dan Nishinoya langsung bersorak setuju.

"Yoosh! Kalau begitu, semua anggota The Middle akan ikut! Aku, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Daichi-san, Asahi-san, Yachi-chan, Kiyoko-san, Suga-san, Hinata, dan Tsukishima!" Seru Tanaka dengan berapi-api.

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Eh?" Semua mata tertuju kepada si pemilik suara. "Ini adalah kejadian langka karena seorang Suga menolak ajakan ke taman hiburan." Gumam Daichi.

Sugawara tersenyum kecut. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut! Tapi manager di bar menyuruhku untuk bekerja dan aku sangat sangat sangaaaat kelelahan." Gerutunya.

Apa?! Seorang Suga bisa kelelahan?! Batin semuanya dengan tidak percaya.

Kiyoko terkikik (yang tidak disadari membuat Tanaka dan Nishiniya terpesona), "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, mungkin taman hiburannya baru buka. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang agar beli tiketnya tidak mengantri terlalu panjang."

"Siap Kiyoko-chaaan~!"

Dan pada saat itu, semua berdadah-dadah ke Sugawara dan Nenek San di sebelahnya. "Oh iya, Asahi! Aku pinjam laptopmu ya!" Tambah si pemuda abu-abu itu.

"Jangan buka yang aneh-aneh!"

 **-The Middle-**

Sugawara duduk di meja Asahi dengan santai. Pukul sebelas nanti, ia akan pergi ke bar entah untuk perkumpulan klien atau apapun itu.

Dia membuka laptop Asahi dengan wajah jahil, menyalakan laptopnya dan membuka folder bernama "Aib Anggota The Middle".

"Setidaknya membaca tentang aib seseorang bukanlah hal yang tidak-tidak, kan?" Kikik Sugawara yang mulai merasa jiwanya Out of Character.

Mulai dari pertama melihat foto masa kecilnya Asahi dan Daichi, foto saat Nishinoya dan Tanaka mandi bersama sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas dan hanya memakai selembar handuk, dan yang lainnya.

Sugawara sempat kesal karena ada fotonya yang sedang menatap celana boxernya dengan rindu yang dijemur di balkon apartemennya. Sungguh, siapa yang memotretnya itu?!

Tapi, suatu hiburan itu berubah menjadi rasa penasaran. File Tsukishima-lah yang belum dia buka selama ini.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, dia meng-klik folder itu. Sayangnya, folder itu tidak mempunyai foto aib sedikitpun, malah banyaknya seperti Microsoft Word yang judulnya tidak dimengerti oleh Sugawara. Hmph, dia memang jago menutupi aibnya. Batinnya dengan cemberut.

Tapi, ada satu dokumen yang membuat Sugawara penasaran. Dia membuka, dan membacanya.

...

"Apa?" Kata Sugawara dengan nada yang tidak percaya. "Darimana Asahi bisa mendapat informasi ini?" Dilihatnya sumber-sumber di akhir halaman itu dari berbagai berita, koran, website, para saksi, dan website tersembunyi yang masuknya hampir sama susahnya dengan deep web.

Sebuah deringan ponselnya bisa membuat Sugawara jantungan dengan suasana yang tegang tadi. Mana dia sendirian di markas, pula. Dengan rusuh, dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Ah, Suga-san! Kamu ada dimana?"

"Eh, Kinoshita-kun? Aku, err... masih ada di rumah nenek." Jawab Sugawara sambil mengoperasikan printer di sebelahnya untuk bekerja.

"Kau tidak sibuk kan? Sebentar lagi manager akan datang. Usahakan jangan sampai terlambat!"

"Iya, iya, aku akan segera ke sana. Aku memang hendak berangkat!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami tunggu kehadiranmu di bar, Suga-san!"

Dan telepon pun ditutup. Sugawara mengambil kertas yang telah dicetak oleh printer, menutup laptop Asahi tanpa dimatikan, dan langsung menyambar jaketnya.

"Ya ampun, Asahi. Kau memang seorang Hacker yang unggul."

 **-The Middle-**

"UWAAAAAAAAH! Keren!" Seru Hinata dengan mata berbinar. Dia melihat berbagai hiburan menarik yang begitu besar dan megah.

Tsukishima memandang Hinata dengan angkuh. "Kampungan. Jadi kamu baru pertama kali kemari, hm?"

"T-tidak, kacamata sialan! Aku pernah tapi sudah lama sekali!" Ujar Hinata dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Kiyoko-san akan naik bianglala!" Seru Yachi sambil menunjuk ke arah bundaran yang besar.

Daichi mengangguk, sementara Tanaka dan Nishinoya diam-diam mengikuti Kiyoko dan Yachi di belakang.

Oh, jadi itu ya, yang namanya bianglala... batin Hinata, yang seumur-umur hanya pernah lihat bianglala dari koran bekas kacang rebus.

"Aku dan Ennoshita mengunjungi food court!" Seru Yamaguchi melambai-lambai ke yang masih ada di depan pintu masuk.

Daichi membalas lambaian tangan Yamaguchi, dan beralih menatap Tsukishima dan Hinata. "Kalian mau kemana?"

Tsukishima menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Daichi-san dan Asahi-san sendiri mau kemana?"

Terlihat kedua dari mereka menyeringai jahil kepada satu sama lain. "Game Master." Katanya mantap.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya!"

"Kita bertemu lagi pukul 1 di taman dekat food court!"

Tsukishima dan Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Daichi dan Asahi. Tsukishima hanya membayangkan kedua om-om berbadan kekar dan berjenggot seperti Asahi bermain menangkap boneka. Tidak, si kacamata itu geli membayangkannya.

Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus bersama bocah-yang-tidak-ada-habisnya-bersemangat-walaupun-sudah-babak-belur ini. "Jadi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tsukishima dengan acuh tak acuh.

Hinata menyeringai.

Tsukishima menyesal telah bertanya.

"ROLLER COASTER! KITA DUDUK DI YANG PALING DEPAN!"

"Tidak. Aku—"

"No. Pokoknya Tsukishima harus ikut! Nggak ada alasan untuk menolak!" Hinata langsung menarik tangan Tsukishima.

Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya menggerutu.

 **-The Middle-**

Dalam tempat lain, bianglala telah berputar dengan lembut, membiarkan pemandangan dari luar bilik itu memanjakan mata para penumpang di dalamnya. Yachi menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca jendela. Pemandangan yang sangat indah di akhir musim panas itu. Awan-awan bergelora seperti gula kapas raksasa yang terbang tertiup angin diiringi pemandangan hijau pohon-pohon dan rumah-rumah kecil di sekitarnya.

"Wah, semua yang ada di kota ini kelihatan dari atas sini!" Seru Yachi dengan antusiasnya. Kiyoko tersenyum melihat keantusiasan milik sang juniornya. Rasanya asyik juga jika bisa berekspresi sepuasnya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel milik Kiyoko berdering. "Hm, siapa itu, Kiyoko-san?" Tanya Yachi.

Dengan tenang, Kiyoko mengambil ponsel dari tas kecilnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. "Eh, Suga?"

"Apa?! Suga-san menelepon Kiyoko-san?!" Seru Yachi yang mulai panik. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Suga-san?!"

Kiyoko buru-buru langsung mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Kiyoko-san, apa sekarang kau sedang sibuk? Lagi dimana?"

"Aku sedang bersantai kok, Aku dan Yachi sedang menaiki bianglala. Ada perlu apa?"

"Apa aku bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sugawara yang sedang menaiki taksi di sana.

"Kalau sebentar, aku masih bisa." Jawab Kiyoko bersandar di kursi.

"Oh, baguslah. Jadi begini, ..."

"Hm, begitu ya..."

"..."

"Besok? Aku tidak mempunyai jadwal kok. Dimana?

"..."

"Ra-mu-ne Cafe? Itu dekat dengan rumahku. Di sana pukul empat sore? Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke sana nanti. Sama-sama." Kemudian Kiyoko menutup ponselnya. Yachi yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan suara. "Suga-san... bicara tentang apa denganmu?" Tanya Yachi dengan gugup.

Kiyoko tersenyum lembut. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya mengajakku untuk minum kopi bersama."

"M-MINUM KOPI BERSAMA?!" Seru Yachi tambah panik, membuat Kiyoko sedikit kaget. "Ada apa, Yachi?" Tanyanya.

Yang ditanya hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Mmpf-hanya saja, a-aku takut membayangkan Nishinoya dan Tanaka marah saat mendengar hal itu." Kata Yachi sambil gemetaran.

Sementara itu,

"Noya-san! Itu lihat, Kiyoko-san dan Yachi-chan sedang mengobrol!" Seru Tanaka menunjuk ke sisi kaca. "Mana?! Mana?!" Serunya langsung berada di sebelah Tanaka.

"Itu! Kira-kira, mereka sedang ngobrolin tentang apa ya...?"

Nishinoya memicingkan matanya. "Hmm... Sulit untuk diprediksikan..."

 **-The Middle-**

"Bagaimana, seru tidak, mainnya?" Tanya Daichi dengan bangga. Setelah mereka makan siang di sana, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah kedua mereka, markas. Ini sudah pukul tiga sore, banyak anak-anak sekolahan yang pulang ke rumah bersama teman-temannya. Ada yang pulang sendiri, bersama temannya, dan juga ada yang mampir dulu ke rumah temannya.

Semuanya mengangguk dan tersenyum puas, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang energi semangatnya tambah tinggi. Hanya Tsukishima saja yang parasnya berbeda. Asahi yang menyadari mimik wajahnya, bertanya. "Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu terhibur. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana terhibur jika hiburan itu menaiki roller coaster di paling depan? Itu malah membuatku muntah.

Semua anggota The Middle tertawa melihat penderitaan Tsukishima. Namanya juga The Middle, anggotanya memang begitu. Sungguh miris.

"Hinata," Suara rendah dari belakang terdengar ke telinga sang lelaki berambut jingga itu. Langkahnya terhenti, dan menoleh ke belakang. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Tatapan Hinata langsung menegang pada saat itu. Tsukishima , Asahi, Daichi, dan yang lainnya hanya melihat dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Dengan sedikit terdesak, Hinata berkata dengan rasa tenggorokan yang kering. "... Kageyama?"

…

 **The Middle**

…

 **a/n:**

Yak, maap hampir three bulan nggak nongol :v

Diriku emang sibuk, biasa, orang penting *uhuk*

Ada banyak faktor hambatan aku gabisa update.

1\. Tugas

2\. Pulang selalu malem

3\. Ekskul

4\. Pulang malem langsung ngerjain tugas

5\. Gaada inspirasi

6\. Males/dibakar hidup-hidup/

Dannnn, untuk yang review aku jawab deh beberapa~

 **Allen491, LynAkmn, Jambul si Ayam Bertopi, Kenma Plisetsky** : BAGI YANG MEMBERIKU SEMANGAT MAKASIIIIIIIIIH BANGETTTTTT! LOPE BUAT KALIAN DEH!

 **Allen491** : Entahlah, pairingnya gaje banget di sini, saya nggak bisa buat action romance :'v

Takeshi24yamada: Tydack, cerita ini tidak sempurna! Jauuuh dari sempurna! Dan maap aku tydack bisa membuat pairing! Uhuhuhu~ :'v

Thankyou bagi kalian yang udah baca dan support~

Love from: Jooja


End file.
